<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Master of Death is an 0-8-4 by stalker_ace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420371">The Master of Death is an 0-8-4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_ace/pseuds/stalker_ace'>stalker_ace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/F, F/M, M/F, Male Domination, Multi, Oral, Rape, mind-control</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalker_ace/pseuds/stalker_ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a routine 0-8-4, Jemma Simmons accidentally unleashes the Master of Death in her universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monthly Patreon Poll Winners [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ONE</strong>
</p>
<p>Jets of light shot from the tip of the piece of stick that she was investigating toward the direction where the young women knew those people whom she had summoned to help was coming from. A grunt of pain from that direction was all that she needed to hear in order to know that whatever that light that she saw was, it was not merely for show, and that it had probably seriously hurt the person who had caught the jet of light. She tried her best not to turn her attention toward the direction of the person who was holding the piece of stick because there was something about the way that he looked that told her that it would not be in her best interest if she were to turn her attention toward him, but even as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, she could not help but turn her attention toward his direction.</p>
<p>The first part of the man that Jemma Simmons turned her attention to was his face, and in particular, the smile that he was wearing on his face, as it was all that Jemma needed to see in order to know that this man was having fun at what was happening at that moment. If pressed, the SHIELD researcher would have to admit that she actually thought that he looked quite handsome, with his jet back hair and his bright green eyes, yet there was something about the way that he grinned that made her wary of him.</p>
<p>Indeed, when she saw the smile the next moment, there was something about it that made her cringe even as she tried to place as much distance between herself and the unknown person, something that was not easy considering that she was lying on the floor with her legs sprawled in front of her, and her shoulders and back resting against the surface of an upturned table that  was actually the only thing that blocked her from the view of the quick-reaction force that had been summoned by her alarm.</p>
<p>There are many things – mysterious, strange, sometimes even dangerous – that Jemma come across as part of her job as a researcher for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, but she would have to admit that this was the strangest, most mysterious, and most dangerous that she had ever seen.</p>
<p>Usually, she would be a part of a covert team, but following the revelations that SHIELD had been infiltrated by the organization known as Hydra right from the beginning of its existence – and that one of the members of that particular team that Jemma was assigned to was actually a rather high ranking member of Hydra – the team had been separated for the time being, and that is the reason why Jemma found herself working in a SHIELD facility – albeit not jointly administered by SHIELD and local military forces – located in Wiltshire.</p>
<p>She had felt thankful that her mandatory ‘away time’ from her team had landed her back in England, but as her thoughts turn to the battle that was going on at that moment, she told herself that perhaps she should not be thinking that.</p>
<p>The sound of automatic weapons fire forced Jemma out of her reverie at the same time that her eyes widened. There was a part of her mind that began reciting the standard operating procedures of the quick reaction force in all of the SHIELD laboratories, and she knew for a fact that they are not supposed to open fire at an unknown inside the laboratories unless it is a matter of life and death. The fact that they are now firing meant that it was now a matter of life and death.</p>
<p>Jemma returned her attention toward the direction of the man who was with her inside the laboratory. The smile was still on his face when she turned her attention toward him, and he was still advertising something that Jemma could only label as amusement. She wondered exactly what it is about the situation that they are now in that he had found amusing, but before she could admonish the black haired man, the SHIELD agent reminded herself that this man is not only not a member of SHIELD, but he had also appeared, quite literally, out of thin air.</p>
<p>The gaze of the brunette biochemist turned toward the direction of the piece of wood that the man was holding with his right hand, and she turned her attention toward that direction at the same time that another jet of light – ‘<em>white,’</em> Jemma noted – erupted from the tip of the piece of wood, shooting toward the direction of the quick reaction force.</p>
<p>A few moments later, a loud grunt of pain from one of the members of the reaction force told Jemma that the light had hit someone, and like the first jet of light that she had seen before, it had not been merely party lights, but was something that could cause harm. Judging from the frantic calls for medical attention and the curses coming from the other members of the response team, the biochemist would also lay odds that the harm that the lights could cause are not walks in the park.</p>
<p>‘<em>Is it the man? Or is it that piece of wood?’</em> she asked herself at the same time that she mentally cursed at herself for skipping reading the report that accompanied that particular piece of wood. What she does know is that the piece of wood is an 0-8-4 though exactly how the team that had made that determination had made that determination was something that Jemma was not privy to, and again, that was because she had chosen not to read the report that accompanied the 0-8-4.</p>
<p>More jets of light were fired from the tip of the piece of wood that Jemma was supposed to be investigating, but the highly organized mind of Jemma merely placed that at one corner of her brain even as the greater portion of her mind reviewed the series of events that had led her to this predicament that she was now in.</p>
<p>Her attention turned toward the piece of wood even as she reminded herself that, when she first placed the same under a spectrometer, she had already confirmed that it was emitting some sort of energy field, but even before she could think of her next step, a voice to her side distracted her.</p>
<p>‘<em>I would really appreciate it if you do not cut my wand open,’</em> the voice had said, and when Jemma turned her attention toward the direction where the voice had come from, she had seen this same man who was now using that particular piece of wood – which he had labeled as a ‘wand’ – standing beside her with that same smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Jemma instantly realized that he is not a member of the agency, which was why he pressed the alarm button, but she had never expected him to move as fast as he did, and before Jemma could run from the room, he had already grabbed her and had pushed her toward the floor, in the position where Jemma was now in.</p>
<p>“I bet that you did not expect this kind of reaction from the people that you called to help you, didn’t you?” the man asked. The fact that he had asked her a question made Jemma turn her attention toward his direction, and at the same time that she did, the brunette biochemist was able to watch as he spun around, causing a look of confusion to appear on the face of Jemma, but then she realized that the reason that he did what he had done was so that he could evade the lethal fusillade of bullets that were aimed at him.</p>
<p>Jemma watched as he flicked his right wrist – the same hand that was holding his wand – toward the direction that he had just came from. Apparently, at the same time that he flicked his wrist toward that direction, the bullets fired from the guns of the members of the response team were scything through that space.</p>
<p>The reason why Jemma made that conclusion was because she was actually able to see those bullets stop in mid-air, and, defying all natural laws that Jemma was aware of, the bullets suddenly transformed to small birds, complete with fluttering wings. They hovered over that same space for a fraction of a second before they suddenly darted forward, heading back toward the direction where they came from, though, of course, when they came from that direction, they were still in the form of bullets rather than birds.</p>
<p>More gunfire erupted from the direction where the response team was supposed to be, and with horror, Jemma realized that the members of the response team were trying to shoot down the birds approaching them. It was not that Jemma wanted to preserve the birds, but rather, it was because the size of those birds would have made that impossible, and indeed, a second or two after she first heard the sound of renewed gunfire, she also began hearing the unmistakable sound of bodies falling to the ground.</p>
<p>Less than a minute later, there was silence, and if she was being honest, Jemma would have to admit that the silence was even more deafening than the noise made by the gunfire, because she knew that the silence that she was hearing at that moment was the fact that everyone – except herself and this man that she is now with – had been killed. What was worse was the fact that those who had died had died in the hands of each other.</p>
<p>“It’s really not fun when people start to shoot at you before you can even introduce yourself,” the voice of the dark-haired man caused Jemma to blink at the same time that she turned her attention toward him. By the time that she had completely escaped from the reverie that she had fallen in, she had her full attention turned toward him, and the first thing that she did was to flinch as she realized that he was looking at her.</p>
<p>There was something in the way that he was looking at her that made her want to get up to her feet and run away, but at that moment, even as her brain gave the command, her body just would not obey, and when the smile that was on his face widened a few moments later even as she caught his eyes studying from tip of her toe to the top of her head, a lightning bolt of fear shot up and down her spine before coming to a rest in the forefront of her brain.</p>
<p>The fact that Jemma could not move her body does not mean that she could not speak, and that was something that she was able to confirm a few moments later as she asked, “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“Ah!” Jemma screamed a few moments later. At that moment, she felt as if every nerve in her body was on fire, as if every bone in her body was about to break, and as if her very blood was boiling while they coursed through her body. Even when the sensation of pain ended a second later – and even if it had ended, she still found herself hyperventilating – she could still feel the effects of what happened.</p>
<p>“You should have asked me that question,” the man said, forcing Jemma to come out of the reverie that she was about to fall into and to turn her attention toward him. She did turn her attention toward him, just in time to see a rather disappointed look on his face, an impression on the part of Jemma that was further reinforced by the fact that he shook his head a few moments later.</p>
<p>Still, before Jemma could say anything, he cut her off, “If you had asked that question, then maybe a dozen men would not have lost their lives today,” he added before Jemma watched as he casually waved his left hand. She would have to admit that she was curious as to what he had done, but when she saw the dead body floating into the room and into her line of sight, she turned her head away.</p>
<p>It was not the sight of the dead body that actually made her turn her attention away per se, rather, it was the fact that even as the body floated into the laboratory from where the soldier must have fallen, blood was still seeping from the multiple holes in his body.</p>
<p>“Their death is on you, pet,” the man said.</p>
<p>As he spoke, Jemma found herself compelled to turn her attention back toward him, and by the time that she had turned her attention toward him, he was also looking at her. That same mischievous smile was on his face, and she parted her lips to comment upon the same. The words, however, that she would have used for her comment, was something that only Jemma herself would know with certainty, because he once more cut her off, though this time, the reason why he cut her off was so that he could properly introduce himself.</p>
<p>“My name is Harry,” he said. He did not extend his hand toward her, he just stared at her even as she lay on the floor, but then, that may be because he was not yet done introducing himself, “I have gotten myself many titles over the course of my life, but my favorite is this,” – Jemma thought that the temperature inside the laboratory suddenly went down several degrees, but then that could have been her imagination, brought about by the smile that appeared on his face – “the Master of Death.”</p>
<p>The eyes of the brunette biochemist narrowed in response to the introduction. She parted her lips to say something but then he waved his hand again, and though Jemma was actually able to manipulate her lips and mouth in order to speak, she found that no words were actually coming out of her mouth. That did not stop her from trying, however, though she had no choice but to stop what she was doing a few moments later when she realized that it was an exercise in futility.</p>
<p>As she could not speak, or at least, no words would come out of her mouth, she sealed her lips together at the same time that she focused her attention toward the direction of Harry. Her eyes widened as she watched him bring eleven more bodies – the remains of the response team that Jemma had summoned – into the room, but if she thought that it was because he wanted to show her what calling for them had resulted in, she was wrong.</p>
<p>That was something that Jemma realized a few moments later as she watched Harry laid the bodies on the surface of one of the tables inside the laboratory and with a wave of his hand, he caused blood to flow out of the bodies of the soldiers. Her eyes could not help but widen as she watched the flowing blood actually flew in the air toward the direction of Harry.</p>
<p>‘<em>What?’</em> she could not help but think. She had never heard of any technology before that could do what Harry was doing at that moment, and if she was being honest, she would have to admit to herself that everything that Harry had done was not something that she had read about before, never mind had seen before.</p>
<p>Sure, she had seen many things in SHIELD and she had experienced many things as well since she had joined a team in the field, but there was something about Harry that told her that even those things that she had already experienced would not be able to explain this man – and here, she mentally cringed as she realized that she was not even sure if he really is a man – that she was now stuck in this laboratory room with.</p>
<p>Once more, it was a sound that Harry had made that tore Jemma out of her reverie, and she turned her attention toward him in response to the grunt that had escaped from his lips a few moments later.</p>
<p>When she turned her attention toward him, Jemma could see that the flowing blood had already disappeared, and instead of the dark robes that he had been wearing when she first saw him, he was now clad in the same clothes that the dead soldiers should have been wearing under all that armor that they had on.</p>
<p>As her thoughts turned toward the body armor, Jemma could not help but smirk – at least mentally – as she noted that even that could not stop whatever it was that Harry had been using.</p>
<p>“That is something called magic, by the way,” Harry suddenly said, causing the eyes of Jemma to widen as she found herself asking – at least herself – if he could read her mind. She turned her attention toward him, and she found herself staring at his bright green eyes as he stared at her, and at that moment, she felt as if her life was an open book that someone was reading.</p>
<p>Jemma blinked a few moments later, however, and forced herself to turn her attention away from him, an action that, for one reason or another, caused Harry to laugh. Exactly why he reacted the way that he did was something that confused Jemma, but she did not have to wait long before Harry explained the reason why he was laughing.</p>
<p>“There are very few people who could turn their attention away from me when I start using legilimancy on them,” he said. The proper noun was not something that Jemma had heard before, but before she could demand that he explain to her what that meant, Harry added, “That means mind-reading by the way.”</p>
<p>At the same time that the eyes of Jemma widened, she turned her attention away from him. He may not have said as much, but the words that he had used implied to her that he needed to have direct eye contact with him before he could read her mind, and that was the reason why she turned her attention away from him.</p>
<p>“You’re learning, pet,” the voice of Harry surprised Jemma, but she still stopped herself from turning her attention toward him. Indeed, even when he started laughing a few moments later, the brunette biochemist refused to turn her attention toward him.</p>
<p>Despite her telling herself that she would not turn her attention toward him, however, a few moments later, she found herself unable to control her body, and she felt her head turning toward his direction. She realized that he was doing something to her, and the only way that she could counter his mind-reading was if she would close her eyes, but even that was something that she realized she could not do.</p>
<p>“I would have expected nothing less from Jemma Simmons,” he suddenly said, causing Jemma to pause as she told herself that she had not actually told this man anything about herself. It was, however, fairly easy for Jemma to realize where he had gotten her name.</p>
<p>“The blood...,” she began.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Harry replied with a happy nod, “As long as the death of the person had nothing to do with their brains, then their brains would still function for a while after their death, and their blood would not coagulate until a few minutes after death.”</p>
<p>‘<em>You mean to tell me that you can absorb memories through their blood then,’ </em>Jemma thought, and Harry once more showed to her that he could read her thinking as he gave her a smile before he nodded.</p>
<p>“Wh...what do you want with me?” Jemma asked.</p>
<p>She flinched when she found her hand cupping her chin, and even if he could probably use his ‘magic’ to make her stare at him, the fact that he was resorting to physical methods to make her look at him caused a bolt of fear to shoot up and down the spine of Jemma. When she focused her attention toward his face, she saw the smile that was on his face, and that smile widened even more a few moments later as he said, “I want you to help me,” he paused briefly before adding, “I want you to help me take over this world.”</p>
<p>The eyes of Jemma widened, and before she could stop herself, she shook her head. She dared not say anything, however, as she felt that he would have placed words in her mouth instead, and because she did not say anything, silence descended inside the laboratory. It was a silence that was broken not by Harry or by Jemma, but by the sound of boots hitting the floor and coming from the direction of door.</p>
<p>“Damn it,” Harry cursed, “I am not yet at my full power,” and without waiting for Jemma to say anything, he removed his right hand from her chin, though before Jemma could let out a sigh of relief at the fact that he was no longer touching her, she felt him wrap his fingers around his wrist.</p>
<p>The next sensations that Jemma felt were rather hard to describe, but if she were to be asked by her superiors, then she realized that she would have described it as being forced into a straw. She was still thinking about the sensation when she realized something else, and that was she was feeling the sun on her skin, prompting her to look toward the direction of the ceiling.</p>
<p>Jemma stared at that direction for a good second or two before she believed what she was seeing. It was, however, understandable why she had to take that long, after all, when she turned her attention toward what she was sure would be the ceiling, the only thing that she saw was the sky.</p>
<p>“I imagine that you have never apparated before,” a voice to her side said.</p>
<p>When she turned her attention toward that direction, whatever relief Jemma may have felt at the sight of the sky faded, and the reason was because Harry was still there, and worst, she had somehow been taken out of a secure SHIELD facility where her comrades could come and save her. At that moment, she had no idea where she is, and if she was being honest, the only thing that she could be sure about at that moment was that she was in the custody of someone who had not only killed at least a dozen SHIELD agents, but who is also mad – and probably powerful – enough to want to conquer the world.</p>
<p>“You know,” Harry said as he waved his hand, and Jemma found herself a mere passenger in her own body as she felt herself stand. At the same time that her body was doing that, Harry resumed speaking, “I was being serious when I said that I want you to help me conquer this world.”</p>
<p>Jemma did not reply right away, and in any case, she was not sure if she could have spoken even if she wanted to. Instead, the brunette biochemist tried to figure out where they are at that moment. It was a feat easier said than done, though even if that was the case, she was able to find some clues as to the place they were in.</p>
<p>They appear to be at a rooftop of some sort, and they were walking toward the direction of a door that would lead them into the rest of the building. Of course, as they were walking toward the direction of that door, Harry had continued to speak, and the words that escaped from his mouth was enlightening, at least, to Jemma.</p>
<p>“In my universe,” – and here, the eyes of Jemma narrowed – “this lot is one of the things that I inherited from my godfather after he died trying to help me,” he shook his head even as the sound of a lock disengaging and the door opening echoed around the ears of Jemma, “I guess the fact that this is an apartment building of some sort rather than a traditional Victorian house is a testament to the fact that I am in a different universe.”</p>
<p>They entered the building even as Harry spoke, and it did not take long before they encountered another human being. She could see a look of confusion on his face as he regarded them, but then he smiled as he parted his lips, and though he had not actually said anything, Jemma got the impression that he was about to ask Harry a question that was probably along the lines of ‘are you the new tenant?’</p>
<p>The unfortunate man never got to ask the question, however, because Harry did not allow him, and with a simple punch to the stomach of the man, he made him double-over before he stumbled toward the floor. The scream that escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later had nothing to do with the fact that Harry had punched someone who was not even doing anything to him, rather, it had everything to do with the fact that as the man fell toward the wooden floor, a transparent-white substance began to ooze out of his body, and that same substance suddenly coalesced into a huge cloud that slowly formed into something that Jemma could only describe as a ghost.</p>
<p>“You are now the guardian ghost of this building, but you are also my slave,” Harry said, addressing the ghost who nodded in response to what Harry had said. Jemma watched as he turned his attention toward the fallen body and with a simple wave of his hand, he caused a jelly-like substance to wrap around the body before he returned his attention back toward the direction of the ghost, “Serve me well, and I may consent to allowing you to return to your body.”</p>
<p>Jemma saw the smile that appeared on the face of the ghost even as it – he? – fervently nodded his head. Harry, however, looked as if he did not particularly care, especially when he ordered the ghost, “Now, show me to your room, I would honor you, the second of my new servants, by selecting that room as my throne room.”</p>
<p>The eyes of Jemma narrowed at that, but it was mostly because he was already assuming that she would help him conquer this world. She, however, was unable to say anything a she found herself following after Harry as the ghost led them to what she assumed would be the room of the ghost when it was still alive, and taking into consideration the fact that the newly created ghosts looked as if he was a college student of some sort, Jemma would have to admit that he was not the slightest bit surprised when the room reflected that.</p>
<p>She turned her attention toward Harry and found herself wondering if he would change his earlier decision given how small this room is and given how untidy it is, but instead, he simply withdrew his wand from the pocket of the shirt that he was wearing – and here, Jemma could not help but wonder exactly when he had changed his clothes again, as he was now wearing casual clothes – and with a wave of the same, he somehow caused the room to not only clean itself, but also to expand.</p>
<p>‘<em>How?’</em> she asked herself. ‘<em>He calls it magic, but we all know that magic is nothing but technology advance enough that it is almost impossible to distinguish it from magic, but even advance technology follows the rules of physics.’</em></p>
<p>The room that she was now in, Jemma noted, was five times the size of the rooftop that they had appeared in after Harry had teleported them from the SHIELD facility, which meant that it was now considerably bigger than the building itself, yet as far as she could tell, no one in the building at that moment had even noticed it.</p>
<p>“This would do,” the voice of Harry tore the brunette biochemist out of the reverie that she had fallen in, but when she turned her attention toward his direction, she saw that he had his attention focused upon the ghost that he had created. It was evident that Harry was not yet finished with his instructions for the ghost as he added, “In an hour’s time, I want you to gather all of the present tenants in this room as I would like to address them,” and as he turned his attention away from the ghost, Harry flicked his wand toward the direction of one of the suits of armor – that he had also conjured – which then opened, revealing that it was empty inside, though not for long, as the body of the man that Harry had turned into a ghost flew toward the direction of the armor before it was encased in the same.</p>
<p>Jemma was still staring in that direction when Harry forced her to return to the present, and the words that escaped from his mouth were not even directed toward her, or at least, that was how it would have appeared, “I probably should have made a bedroom first,” he said.</p>
<p>She turned her attention toward him, but by the time that she did, she found that he was already looking at her, and the grin that was on his face made Jemma blink. That grin – and it was actually more of a lecherous smirk – was the only thing that the brunette biochemist needed to see in order to realize what he was implying, and before she could stop herself, Jemma crossed her arms over her chest in what she imagined was an amusing attempt – at least, on the part of Harry – to protect herself.</p>
<p>“No,” she said, shaking her head at the same time that she took a step back, trying to increase the distance between the two of them.</p>
<p>The laugh that escaped from the lips of Harry was cruel and was loud, but if there was anything about it that Jemma could take comfort in, it is the fact that, at least, it did not last long. Of course, the reason he stopped laughing was so that he could turn his complete attention toward her, “Pet,” he suddenly said, “you are assuming that you have a choice,” and with a wave of his hand, Jemma felt something cold and metallic around her neck.</p>
<p>Her curiosity got the better of her and she found her hands examining that cold metallic thing around her neck. It only took a few moments before she realized that what she was wearing around her neck was actually a collar.</p>
<p>At the same time that Jemma was using her fingers to examine the collar that was wrapped around her neck, Harry had made his way toward the spot where he had created his throne, and by the time that Jemma had turned her attention toward him, he was already seated upon the same.</p>
<p>“Come here,” the order escaped from the lips of Harry, of that, Jemma was sure, but at the same time, it sounded as if the order echoed from everywhere around the room. That, of course, was not enough to cause Jemma to actually do as she was ordered, and she shook her head to indicate to him that she would not do what he wanted her to do.</p>
<p>That shaking of her head, however, proved to be the only thing that she could do, because even as the brunette biochemist shook her head, she felt her body respond to the order that he had given, and what was worse for Jemma was the fact that she felt her body go down on her knees before she felt both of her palms against the polished marble floor of the throne room.</p>
<p>Harry had not given her a direct order, but it would appear that her body was crawling toward where he was seated, and despite her best attempts to top herself, Jemma found that she could not stop herself.</p>
<p>The distance between where Jemma had been forced to get on her hands and knees and where Harry was seated was considerable, and by the time that Jemma found herself on all fours in front of the raised platform where he had placed his throne, she could feel some complaints coming from her knees. She turned her gaze upward toward where Harry was looking at her, and the cold gaze that he was giving her told her that she should expect no mercy from him.</p>
<p>From the position that she was in, Jemma watched as he opened the zipper of the pants that he was wearing, taking his cock out of the confines of the same and causing Jemma to inhale sharply. It was not her first time seeing the penis of a man – she is, after all, a doctor – but it was the first time that she is seeing one in a while, and it was, by far, the longest that she had seen in her life.</p>
<p>“That is the cock that you would be serving for the rest of your life, pet,” Harry said, forcing the beautiful brunette to turn her attention toward the direction of his face. The smirk remained there, and as his bright green eyes met with hers, she saw him incline his head slightly toward the side, wordlessly indicating to her that she should get up there as soon as possible.</p>
<p>A single whimper escaped from the lips of Jemma at that moment, but if she was being honest, the brunette would have to admit that it was not a whimper that she wanted to escape from her lips, rather, she had wanted to beg him to spare her, but it would appear that that whimper is the only thing that Harry would allow to escape from her lips.</p>
<p>Jemma was still on all fours as she climbed the steps to the raised platform where the throne was, but because there are only a few steps on the said platform, it was not long before she was on the surface of the same. At the same time that she reached that level, she watched as Harry parted her legs, causing a space big enough for Jemma to place herself in to appear in beween his knees, and that was exactly where Jemma placed herself.</p>
<p>“Just your mouth for this session, pet,” he said with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Even if he was, technically, cutting her some slack, Jemma could not help but feel as if he knew that she had never had a cock in her mouth before. Indeed, the number of times that she have had sex before was so few that the fingers in one of her hands would have been enough to count those times. Still, she turned her attention toward the direction of his manhood even as she moved her head closer and closer toward the direction of the same.</p>
<p>Jemma had not yet parted her lips, even when there was only an inch that separated her red lips from his manhood. The reason why she had not parted her lips, of course, was because she did not want to do what she was being forced to do at that moment, but then the next order that came from Harry managed to turn that silent defiance on the part of the brunette biochemist into another method by which he could humiliate her.</p>
<p>“Kiss the tip of my cock first, pet,” he said.</p>
<p>It was still something that Jemma did not want to do, but it would appear that even if she did not want to do it, he had once more taken control of her body, because a few moments later, she felt his hard cock against her lips, and by the time that she realized what was happening, she realized that he was already kissing the tip of his cock as he had ordered.</p>
<p>She felt him place her hands on the top of her head, but before she could even begin to wonder why, he suddenly used those same hands to push her head downward, and because the tip of his cock was resting in between her lips, and because she was so surprised by what he was doing that she could not help but yell, by the time that she realized what was going on, his cock was already resting inside her warm and wet mouth.</p>
<p>The eyes of Jemma widened as the sensation of having his cock in her mouth filled the forefront of her brain. Although she could not see it, she could feel that her cheeks are bulging at that moment, and as the taste of his manhood nearly overwhelmed her sense of taste, she found herself compelled to turn her attention toward the direction of the face of the man seated on the throne.</p>
<p>“Now, go try to wrap your tongue around my cock while it is still inside your mouth,” she heard him order her. There was no way that Jemma would do that, or at least, that was what she wanted to tell herself. No matter how determined she was not to do as he ordered, however, it would appear that her body was not going to cooperate with her, and even as tears began to spill from her eyes, she felt her tongue do exactly as Harry had ordered her to do.</p>
<p>There was no way that she would have been able to wrap her tongue around his cock, but it would appear that Harry knew that that was the case because he did not actually order her to actually do it. Indeed, a few moments later, Jemma felt him push her off of his cock, but because of the way that he pushed her, she found herself lying on the floor in front of the raised platform with her back against the floor.</p>
<p>The first thing that came to the forefront of the mind of Jemma when she realized the position that she was in was that there must have been some sort of cushion under her, because she did not feel the slightest bit of pain when she fell upon the floor, and the curious part of her wondered what that was. Even that curious part of her, however, had to take a backseat as the second thing that she realized came to the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>That would be because the second thing that Jemma realized was that the position that she was in at that moment left her with her legs spread, and though she was still wearing her clothes, it was still a very suggestive pose. Indeed, a few moments later, Harry showed that that was actually the case as he stood from his throne and made his way to a position in front of her, with her knees now effectively straddling him.</p>
<p>“Time to make you completely mine, pet,” he said with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Even as he slowly lowered himself over her, the only thing that Jemma could do was to shake her head to indicate to him that she does not want this, but even the most fervent shaking of head on her part, the brunette biochemist knew, would not be enough to dissuade Harry from taking what he wants to take.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TWO</strong>
</p>
<p>Jemma lashed with her right leg and she felt something impact against the sole of her right feet. She cannot be sure exactly what she had hit, but she was hoping that she had managed to kick something vital, and it would appear that that was actually the case, because a few moments later, she was actually able to use the soles of both of her feet to push her away from the position that allowed him to straddle her body with both of his knees. She did not allow herself even a few moments to wonder what is happening, and instead, she turned her attention away from him and toward the direction where she knew the nearest exit out of this large hallway would be.</p>
<p>She hurriedly rolled to one side before she pushed herself off of the floor and she quickly regained her upright stance. It was something that she – and other SHIELD agents – have been taught during their rather limited time in the boot camp for agents, and if she was being honest, Jemma would have to admit that she never really thought she would ever have the need to rely on those things that she had learned there, even when she fought tooth and nail for permission to go out into the field.</p>
<p>As her back was turned toward the direction of Harry, she did not see the expression on his face as she hurriedly place distance between the two of them, but if she were to be asked what she thought would be the expression on his face at that time, Jemma would have to say that it was probably along the lines of surprise as he probably did not expect her to be able to defend herself, but then she mentally shook her head as she told herself that that was not something that she should be worried about.</p>
<p>What she should be worried about at that moment was placing as much distance as possible between the two of them and looking for a way out of this building that she was in. Jemma would readily admit that she does not know where they are, yet at the same time, the beautiful bio-chemist knew that if she would be able to find a way out of the building, then she would find people, and she doubted that Harry would want to attack her in front of other people.</p>
<p>Once she had found that modicum of deterrence against the man who called himself the Master of Death, then she should be able to contact SHIELD, and as her thoughts turned to that, a smile actually came across the face of Jemma as she considered that no matter how powerful Harry is, there is no way that he would be able to withstand the might of the foremost intelligence and prevention agency in the world, and that is even if SHIELD is still reeling from the revelations that Hydra was growing inside their agency.</p>
<p>Jemma finally reached the door and as she opened it, she expected that she would find the rather bare passageways of the apartment building. What she saw, however, was very different, as it would seem that the ‘magic’ that Harry had used to transform this particular apartment room had already worked its effect on the rest of the building. That was the only conclusion that Jemma could come up with as she found herself staring at a rather long passageway that, at first glance, she would have expected in a palace.</p>
<p>It was but natural that there was a part of Jemma that was confused by what she was seeing, but the brunette bio-chemist ignored that part of her as a larger part of her mind told her that she really needed to place as much distance between herself and Harry. She may not know which direction she should take in order to find the fastest path out of the apartment building that she was supposed to be in, but that does not change the goal in the mind of the SHIELD scientist, so she picked a direction completely at random before she started to run toward that same direction.</p>
<p>The passageway seemed impossibly long for Jemma, but she knew that she was running. She could feel herself running forward and the decorations on the hallway – though these were mostly ignored – changed every now and then, adding to her thinking that she was actually moving forward, yet even if that was the case, she would readily admit that she was fast losing hope with every step that she took because of how long the hallway is.</p>
<p>She was distracted from that line of thinking a few moments later when she saw a window, and she quickly made her way toward the same so that she could see what was on the other side of the walls that now surrounded her. Jemma blinked when she saw that the world outside was just as he had expected, with people walking around and the occasional car passing by, and the sight of the same strengthened the resolve of the beautiful bio-chemist even as she acknowledged that there was a part of her that was ready to give up.</p>
<p>Jemma would have broken the window and would have leapt out into the outside world – after all, it was the fastest way out of this building – but then she stopped herself as realized that she was at least five floors up from ground level, which meant that even if she would be able to break the windows, it was not as if she could jump out of the same. Still, the fact that she had now seen the outside world meant that there was a way out, and that made her even more determined to find that way out.</p>
<p>The sound of footsteps behind her made her blink at the same time that she turned her attention toward the direction where the sound was coming from. The first thing that Jemma noticed was the impossibly long hallway that now stood in front of her, and she was aware that it was the same hallway that he just run through in order to escape from the clutches of her captor. She was quick to realize that the only one who would be making that sound that made her turn her attention toward that direction would be said captor, so Jemma forced herself to turn her attention away from that direction and toward the direction that she would be running toward.</p>
<p>Less than half a minute later, she was again running, but even if that was the case, the sound of footsteps behind her only seemed to increase in volume, warning her that Harry was getting closer and closer toward her.</p>
<p>There was a part of her that wondered if it was actually Harry who was following after her, but then she mentally shook her head as she told herself that it could only be him. Sure, there are probably other people who lived in this apartment building before Harry took over the same, yet, Jemma could not imagine that those people would be the ones who would be following after her with a steady and calm gait that was evidenced by the rhythm of the sound of the footsteps that are approaching her.</p>
<p>The sound of those footsteps were soon joined by a whistling sound, and when Jemma heard that whistling sound, the panic that she was feeling increased even more. She did not even have to think why that is the case, after all, she recognized the whistling sound as something that could only have come from the mouth of the man who called himself as the Master of Death, and though Jemma knew that she was increasing the speed with which she was running, it would seem to her that, with every step that she took, the whistling sound and the sound of the footsteps increased even more.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was because she had somehow been turned around and instead of running away from where the sound that was making her panic was coming from, she was actually running toward the direction of where the sound was coming from, but then she shook her head as she told herself that that was impossible, after all, the sound that was making her panic was coming from behind her.</p>
<p>Jemma shook her head and at the same time that she did so, she was forced to pause. This time, the reason that she paused was because she found herself staring at a wall. It would appear as if she had reached a dead-end, but then she realized that she had simply reached a fork in the hallway with other hallways branching off of the one that she was now on and that would lead either to her right or left side. She knew that she would have to make a decision as to which side she should take, and because she lacked any other information – aside from the fact that the window that she had looked through was on her right side – she picked the right-hand side corridor and she was soon running toward that hallway as well.</p>
<p>The beautiful bio-chemist, however, had barely taken a dozen steps when she was forced to pause again, though this time, it was not because she found herself facing another wall, rather, it was because, for one reason or another, she found herself staring at the smirking face of her captor.</p>
<p>Jemma could not help but wonder exactly how he was able to overtake her, yet at the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her mind, she turned her attention away from him and back toward the direction where she came from. She would have started to run away again, but suddenly, she felt his hand on her shoulder, and though her first instinct was to not to turn his attention toward his direction and instead, to break into a run, she found that she had no control over her body, and she felt her neck turn so that a few moments later, she was staring at his hand as it rested on her shoulders.</p>
<p>The brunette bio-chemist regained control of her body a few moments later, and she burst into a run toward the direction where she came from, though a tearing sound invaded her ears a few moments later. Jemma did not actually have to turn her attention toward the direction where the sound came from in order to realize that the tearing sound corresponded to the shirt that she was wearing being torn from her, and it was torn in such a way that, a few moments later, she was only wearing her bra for a top.</p>
<p>She was, of course, not surprised that the intention of Harry was to force himself upon her, after all, he had already made her suck his cock, but then she told herself that for Harry to be able to do that, he would first have to catch her, and she was determined that he would not be able to do that.</p>
<p>As Jemma run forward, she reminded herself that there would be a passage way that would come up on her left-hand side, and that she should ignore it. That was because that passageway would just lead back toward the direction where she came from, and though Harry was now behind her, she still did not think that it would serve her well if she were simply to return toward that direction, instead, she should move forward toward the other hallway that she had not chosen the first time.</p>
<p>A look of confusion appeared on the face of Jemma a few moments later as she realized that she should have passed the hallway that she came from soon, yet it would appear that this passageway that she was now on just continued forward without any breaks and without any hallways branching off of it.</p>
<p>Even as she continued to run forward, the brunette bio-chemist could not help but wonder what was going on, though she had barely taken steps to organize her thoughts when she was once more force to pause. Once more, the reason why she stopped running was because she found herself face to face with the smirk on the face of her captor, a captor who had somehow managed to overtake her and was now in front of her rather than behind her.</p>
<p>“Why do you continue to run, Jemma?” he asked her a few moments later, and she noticed that the tone that he had used to ask that question was one that was dripping with amusement. It made Jemma see red as to her, it appeared as if he was amused by her attempts to get away from him, but before she could continue with that line of thought, she was distracted as he suddenly added, “We both know that you are now mine.”</p>
<p>Rather than verbally reply to the statement that Harry had made, the beautiful agent turned her attention back toward the direction where she came from. It was at that moment that she realized that she had been caught in some sort of elaborate trap because the passageway that she was sure should be behind her had actually disappeared, and she found herself just a few feet away from a solid wall with a window upon the same.</p>
<p>It took her a few more moments to realize that this was the same window that she had used to stare at the outside world but a few minutes ago, and the fact that she found herself staring through that same window made dread come up and down her spine as she realized that, despite the fact that she would have laid odds against it given the tiredness that she was feeling at that moment, she had not actually moved from that position.</p>
<p>She returned her attention toward the entity – Jemma had long realized that there is no way that he is a man – in front of her, and she turned her attention toward his direction just in time to watch as he began to walk toward her. The way that he was moving was slow and deliberate, but it was not because he did not want Jemma to be able to run away from her, no, it was obvious that the reason that he was being slow and deliberate was because he was relishing every step that he took toward her.</p>
<p>In any case, even if Jemma had wanted to run, she found that she actually could not, and she was sending commands to her legs to break into a run – she could see that there was a passageway in front of her – but her muscles are ignoring those commands as she found herself merely staring toward the direction of the Master of Death.</p>
<p>A few moments later saw him place his left hand against one of her cheeks, and it was such a gentle touch that Jemma could not help but actually purr in pleasure at his touch. She blinked a few moments later, however, as she realized what she had done, and when she turned her complete attention toward the direction of Harry, she could see the smile on his face.</p>
<p>It took her a few moments to realize that it was not a smile and was more of a smirk as he was obviously amused at the sound that escaped from the lips of Jemma.</p>
<p>“You should be honored,” he said as he removed his hand from her face, but the reason why he removed them was so that he could insert the index finger of that hand in between the strap of the bra that she was wearing and her skin, and once he had fully inserted his finger, he slowly moved his finger while it remained between the strap and her skin toward the direction of her breast. He stopped a few inches away from the cup of the bra as he forced Jemma to look at him.</p>
<p>He did this by directly controlling the muscles on her face – and Jemma had concluded that he now has full control over her body, even if she still has awareness of what her body was doing – and as she was forced to focus her attention toward his direction, she saw the smile that appeared on his face before the same was broken as he said, “You would be the first concubine of the Master of Death.”</p>
<p>Jemma felt the bra that she was wearing tightening for a bit, but then the feeling faded almost at the exact same moment that she first felt it happening. Her eyes widened a few moments later, however, as she realized that she was no longer wearing a bra, which meant that her breasts and the nipples that capped them was now fully exposed to him, and from the way that he licked his lips, she could tell that he was pleased by what he was seeing at that moment.</p>
<p>“I do not need an heir because I am immortal,” Harry said a few moments later. He had not even bothered to turn his attention away from her breasts as those words escaped from his mouth, indeed, Jemma could see that he was still staring at her mounds even as additional words escaped from his mouth, “but these glorious mounds surely need someone suckling on them, so we would try that in the future.”</p>
<p>A moan escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later as she felt him cup both of her breasts from behind, and the moan became louder a few moments later as Harry began to knead her breast, playing with them so roughly that even though the moan that escaped from the lips of Jemma was mostly in pleasure, there was also a part of that moan that was in protest.</p>
<p>Harry reacted to the protesting sound that escaped from the lips of Jemma by suddenly stopping his kneading motion, though a few moments later, she felt him squeeze her breasts in between the palm of his hands, and that resulted to a protesting moan that escaped from the lips of Jemma.</p>
<p>Not even the pretty brunette could be sure what the moan that escaped from her lips a few moments later was for, but she was sure that it escaped from her lips as a result of Harry suddenly removing his hands from her breasts. With growing horror, Jemma suddenly realized that her body was actually protesting at the fact that he removed his hand from her, and she realized that her body was finding pleasure at what was being done to her even if her mind was protesting the same.</p>
<p>“Even if you would be my first concubine, however, that does not mean that you should develop ideas above your station,” he said. She saw his eyes harden at the same time that he focused his full attention upon her, and the single word that escaped from his mouth a few moments later caused a feeling of dread to shoot up and down the spine of Jemma, “Slave,” he said.</p>
<p>The pretty brunette was not sure if her knees collapsed in reaction to what he had just said, or if it was because he commanded her to actually get down on her knees, but what Jemma was sure was that a few moments later, she found herself kneeling before her Master once more, and she had not even realized that he had removed his cock from the confines of his pants. What was worst in the opinion of Jemma was the fact that because of the way that she was kneeling, his cock was now directly in front of her face, and before she could stop herself, she felt her hands moving forward so that her fingers were soon wrapped around the girth of his manhood.</p>
<p>A pleased sound escaped from the lips of Harry a few moments later, and in reaction to that, the body of Jemma smiled. It was obvious that the pleased sound was the result of Harry feeling pleased at what she was doing, and that pleased sound became a pleased moan a few moments later as Jemma began to slowly move her fingers in such a way that she was soon stroking his manhood.</p>
<p>His cock was reacting to what she was doing by becoming harder, and Jemma was sure that it was becoming harder because her fingers were still wrapped around the girth of his manhood, though a few moments later, she unwrapped her fingers from his manhood as he told her, “Kiss the tip, slave, give it a proper greeting.”</p>
<p>Jemma did not want to do it, but even if that was the case, she was reminded that she no longer has any control over her body, and despite her best attempts to stop herself, she soon felt her body moving forward so that her lips soon made contact with the tip of his cock, and the kiss that she gave the tip of his cock was something that made disgust well up inside the body of Jemma.</p>
<p>Even if that was the case, however, there was nothing that she could have done to stop herself, and even without being commanded by Harry, she felt her lips part in order to accommodate the cock that she was kissing.</p>
<p>Mentally, Jemma shook her head even as she protested. She did not want to take his cock in her mouth again, but her body still refused to do as she wanted. In this regard, however, she was helped by what Harry had said a few moments later, “Stop,” the Master of Death commanded.</p>
<p>If she was in control of her body, Jemma was sure that she would have let out a sigh of relief in response to the instruction that he had given because, at first glance, it would appear as if he did not want her to take his cock in her mouth. When she heard the next command that he gave her, however, she realized that she would have preferred to take his cock in her mouth, because the next command to escape from the lips of Harry was, “Take your pants and panties off, I want to see your cunt.”</p>
<p>She felt herself smile in response to the command before she placed some distance between her face and his cock. The only reason that she did that was so that she could get back up on her feet, and once more, despite the best attempts of Jemma, she felt her body move on her own. Tears actually spilled from her eyes as she felt her hands work on the button of the pants that she was wearing, and soon, she could feel her pants pooling around her ankles. Her pants being shed, however, was rather minor compared to the fact that, a few moments later, she felt her fingers being inserted in between her panties and her skin, and a few more moments later, she felt her hands lowering the underwear that she was wearing.</p>
<p>The tears that were spilling from the eyes of Jemma increased a few moments later as she realized that her most intimate of parts was now exposed to Harry. She heard him express a sound of disappointment a few moments later, and that actually made her self-conscious enough that she turned her attention toward the direction of his face.</p>
<p>Jemma was able to focus her attention toward the direction of his face just in time for her to see him shake his head. Exactly what he was disappointed about in regards to her cunt became obvious to Jemma a few moments later, and the reason for that was because he did not hesitate to tell her what that is.</p>
<p>“I would have that cunt shaved,” he said, though it soon became apparent that he was not willing to wait for her to actually do the shaving, because he waved his hand a few moments later, and Jemma felt something hot against the most sensitive part of her groin. She did not even need to turn her attention toward the direction of her cunt in order for her to know that she was now as clean-shaven as a newborn there.</p>
<p>“That’s better,” he said a few moments later, and she still had her attention focused on his face so she saw the smile that appeared on his face, “in the future, you would do the shaving yourself, and we would have inspections,” the expression on his face hardened as he said, “For every strand of hair that I would find, you would be given five lashes on your cunt.”</p>
<p>Jemma did not get the chance to react, however, because he quickly said, “Bend over the desk.”</p>
<p>The confusion that she felt, Jemma was sure, was evident on her face, and the reason for the confusion was because she was sure that there was no desk in this passageway that they were now in. Even if that was the case, however, she turned her attention toward her left-hand side, and she blinked. It was not because there was a desk there that made her blink, rather, it was because she realized that she was now back in the throne room.</p>
<p>Jemma was still thinking about how she had found herself back here as her body – with the pretty bio-chemist no more than a passenger in her own body – walked toward the direction of the desk. Soon, she found herself bending over the same, and as she felt her erect nipples make contact with the cold and hard wooden surface of the desk that she was bent over, a moan escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>The moan that escaped from her lips was theatrical, and Jemma realized that her body allowed that moan to escape because whoever was controlling her body wanted to use that moan as a means to subtly convince Harry to take her as soon as possible. It soon became apparent, however, that it was not needed, because a few moments later found the Master of Death standing behind her, and from the way that he was now caressing the cheeks of her ass, it was obvious that he was merely waiting for the opportune time to force his cock into her cunt.</p>
<p>“This, pet, would be the first of many,” he told her even as he removed his left hand from her ass. As he still had his right playing with the cheeks of her ass, however, Jemma did not think much of it, but then she felt his left hand cup her breasts from behind even as she felt his chest against her back, and that meant that she was now pinned in between his chest and the cold surface of the desk that she was bent over.</p>
<p>When she felt him remove his other hand from the cheek of her ass a few moments later, Jemma felt no relief, and the reason for that was because she knew that the reason he removed his hand from the cheeks of her ass was so that he could use that same hand to guide his cock toward the entrance to her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>Indeed, a few moments later, she felt the tip of his cock against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, and as that feeling assaulted the forefront of her brain, more tears spilled from the eyes of Jemma.</p>
<p>She was not a virgin, but her experience with sex was rather limited. It was obvious, however, that Harry did not care about that, and her musings were interrupted a few moments later as she felt him slowly pushing his cock forward, forcing the slit in between the lips of her cunt to expand. His cock had not yet penetrated her, yet she was sure that the walls of her vaginal tunnel was beginning to expand in order to accommodate his invading cock.</p>
<p>“Ah!” the moan that escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later was loud, and anyone who would have heard that moan would have easily concluded that it was a moan of pain and not pleasure. Fresh tears began to spill from the eyes of Jemma even as she felt the tip of his cock inside her.</p>
<p>She could imagine him smiling as the tightness of her womanhood clenched the tip of his cock, but she knew that that was just the beginning, and a few moments later, even more fresh tears spilled from the eyes of Jemma as she felt the walls of her vaginal canal expand even more as Harry forced more of his length into her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>“Please, Master,” Jemma said. At that moment, even the beautiful bio-chemist was not sure what she was begging for. Was she begging him to pull his cock out of the tight confines of her womanhood? Or was she begging him to force more of his girth into her?</p>
<p>Another moan – and this one was louder – escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later as she felt Harry jerk forward, forcing more of his manhood into her most intimate of parts. At the same time that he pushed into her, Jemma felt something warm in between her loins, and her eyes widened when she realized what that figurative fire that she was feeling corresponded to.</p>
<p>She shook her head in a vain attempt to convince herself that she was not feeling pleasure at what was being done to her, but even if that was the case, even if she was determined to prove to herself that the only thing that she was feeling at that moment was humiliation and pain, a voice inside her mind invaded her thoughts, and she heard someone speak – in her own voice, no less – ‘<em>you get off on the pain and humiliation, because the Master gets off on it, and that is the only reason for you being alive, cunt.’</em></p>
<p>Even before the voice had finished speaking, Jemma was already shaking her head. It was all in vain, however, because the figurative flames burning in between her loins only increased in temperature even as she felt Harry continue to push more and more of his length into her cunt.</p>
<p>She could hear him grunting as he continued to push forward, and though she allowed herself to let out a sigh of relief a few moments later when she felt him stop, there was a part of her that knew that it was premature for her to be relieved. That was something that was proven to Jemma  few moments later as she suddenly felt him pull his cock out of her tight cunt a few moments later.</p>
<p>It was probably something that would have made her realize that her abuse was ending, but Jemma knew better. She knew that the only reason why he was pulling his cock out of her cunt was so that he could have more leverage, and she was proven correct a few moments later as he pushed his cock forward while the tip of the same was still inside her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>The eyes of Jemma widened as she felt the cock inside her bury itself deeper inside her tight snatch. A moan escaped from her lips though by the time that that moan had escaped, Harry had once more removed the shaft of his manhood out of her snatch, only for him to slam himself back inside her with as much force as he could muster, and as expected, when he did so, she was forced to take more of his length inside her cunt.</p>
<p>Despite the obvious pain that she felt, Jemma could not deny that the temperature of the figurative flames that were burning in between her loins and she knew what that rise of temperature corresponded to.</p>
<p>Fuck,” she heard Harry speak a few moments later, “you are tight.”</p>
<p>He was doing his best, however, to defeat the tightness of her womanhood, and a few moments later, Jemma was reminded of that as she felt him remove the shaft of his cock out of her womanhood, only for him to once more slam himself back inside of her, though this time, it was different, because this time, as she felt his cock bury itself deeper into her most intimate of parts, she felt it twitch.</p>
<p>Jemma knew what that that meant, of course, but even if that was the case, the only thing that the pretty brunette could actually do was hope that he would not spill his seed inside of her. She could remember him telling her that he does not need an heir because he is immortal, but at the same time, just because he is immortal and does not need an heir does not mean that he would not humiliate her even more by forcing her to carry his child.</p>
<p>“You need not worry about that,” Jemma heard him speak even as he continued to push and pull himself in and out of the confines of her tight snatch, “I would not allow you to get pregnant.”</p>
<p>Every now and then, Jemma could feel his cock twitch and she knew that he was marching closer and closer toward his release. If she was being honest, Jemma would have to admit that there was a part of her that was actually hoping that he would reach his release as soon as possible, because that would mean that she would at least get a chance to rest.</p>
<p>At the same time, she could also feel her own arousal increasing, but that was actually something that caused her even more humiliation because she was getting aroused by what was being done to her.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” the curse that escaped from the lips of Harry a few moments later was very different from the other curses that had already escaped from his lips, and perhaps the reason why Jemma felt that way was because at the same time that she heard the curse, she felt the cock that was buried inside her snatch twitch even more.</p>
<p>The eyes of Jemma widened as she realized that the curse that had escaped from her lips was his way of warning her that he was about to release his seed.</p>
<p>‘<em>Pull out, please,’</em> Jemma thought. She had hoped that those words that she thought would make it to her mouth and she would actually utter those words, though if she was being honest, she would have to admit that she was not the least bit surprised when those words did not escape from her mouth.</p>
<p>It did not mean, however, that Jemma did not speak, because even though her body did not utter the words that her conscious mind wanted to utter, a few moments later, she heard herself speak. Of course, the words that escaped from her mouth were not the words that she wanted to speak, indeed, it was completely opposite the words that Jemma wanted to say, “Master, please,” she heard herself speak, “please hose the insides my dirty cunt with your glorious seed, please.”</p>
<p>She heard the laughter that escaped from the mouth of Harry a few moments later, and he punctuated the amusement that he was feeling by suddenly cupping both of her breasts from behind. Pain flooded the forefront of the mind of Jemma as she felt him squeeze her breasts between the palms of his hands, and if it was possible, she actually felt him increasing the pace with which he was fucking her.</p>
<p>“Who do you belong to, now, dirty cunt?” she heard him ask her a few moments later.</p>
<p>Although the answer was delivered in a voice that Jemma recognized – of course she would recognize it, after all, it was her own voice – it was not actually her who was answering the question. She knew, however, that it did not matter to Harry, because it was obvious that he was only interested in hearing the answer, “This dirty cunt belongs to you, Master,” she said.</p>
<p>At that moment, Jemma realized that she meant those words, but then again, she told herself that she would have said anything if it meant being spared from further humiliations.</p>
<p>She moaned there and then as she felt the tip of his cock against the entrance of her womb, but then he pulled out of her, prompting a desperate plea to escape from the lips of Jemma, “Please, Master, please, I am yours, please hose my insides with your seed.”</p>
<p>Harry began laughing in response, and a few moments later, he gave Jemma exactly what she was begging for. She felt his cock twitch while the same was buried inside her, and fresh tears spill from her eyes as she felt his seed erupt from the tip of his cock. He had not bothered to pull his cock out of her cunt before he allowed his control to slip away, and in less than five seconds, Jemma felt that his fresh and warm seed had occupied every available space inside her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>As he had not pulled his cock out of her snatch, she knew that her body would be forced to absorb his seed, but at the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her mind, Jemma felt him slowly remove the length of his cock out of the confines of her tight snatch, and he continued until a few moments later when she heard a faint audile sound coming from her nether regions.</p>
<p>She instinctively knew that the faint sound that she heard was the sound of his cock being removed from her cunt, and that acted much like how a stopper would have prevented the water in a bathtub from being drained, because the moment that Harry removed his cock from her snatch, most of the seed that he had placed inside her cunt began to spill out of her abused snatch.</p>
<p>He allowed her to remain in her bent-over position against the desk for a good two minutes or so, and during that time, she felt more of his seed escape from her cunt.</p>
<p>As more and more seconds passed with Harry not ordering her to do anything, Jemma allowed herself to relax as she became convinced that her abuse had ended, or at least, this session had ended. She began to harbor hope that he would allow her a few moments to rest, and perhaps, during that time, she would be able to regain control of her body and find a way to escape from his clutches.</p>
<p>That turned out to be a vain hope, however, because a few moments later, he spoke, and when he did, she finally realized that there was no way that she would be able to escape from him.</p>
<p>“Clean up your mess, cunt,” he said.</p>
<p>Jemma moved from her bent-over position, and a few moments later, she found herself staring at a puddle. It was the puddle of cum that had spilled from her abused snatch, and as they fell toward the floor, they formed that puddle. Even without being told, she  knew that she would have to clean that puddle with her mouth, and as she felt her body lower itself toward the floor, she visibly swallowed as she mentally prepared herself for the taste of his seed once more.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Marvel Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>THREE</strong>
</p>
<p>A faint whimper escaped from the lips of Jemma as she felt the complaint being sent from the palms of her hands and her knees to the forefront of her brain, but even had she wanted to do something about those complaints, it was not as if she could actually do anything given that the man in front of her – and she doubted that he was actually just a man – had already demonstrated that he does not really care about what she was feeling. She felt the tug around her neck, and she did not even have to turn her attention toward his direction in order for her to know that the reason for that was because he wanted her to pick up the pace with which he was following after him.</p>
<p>The eyes of Jemma narrowed, though she refrained from turning her attention toward him for fear that he would see the expression of hate and anger that she was giving him, and she feared that he would take that as an excuse to punish her – though here, a voice at the back of her mind claimed that he really did not need a reason to punish her – and that was something that the beautiful bio-chemist would have to admit that she did not want to go through again.</p>
<p>She could still feel the salty taste of his fresh cum after it had dripped from her abused cunt and she was forced to clean it with her mouth on the tip of her tongue, and much as the beautiful brunette tried her best not to think about it, there are very few things at that moment that could have distracted her from the taste of his cum on her mouth, and perhaps one of those things that could truly distract her would be the complaints that she was receiving from her hands and knees as well as the occasional tugs that she could feel around her neck.</p>
<p>The tugs that Jemma were feeling was the result of the black collar that the Master of Death – and he was the one who had given her that name to use – had placed around her neck. Through the shiny collar that looked as if it was made of some material that Jemma had never encountered before, he had attached a leash and he held the other end of that leash, occasionally tugging on the same in order to compel her to increase the pace with which she was following after him.</p>
<p>‘<em>If he would allow me to get back on my feet,’</em> she let the thought go unfinished even as more complaints erupted from her knees and the palm of his hands.  The reason why those parts of her body were sending complaints to the center of her brain was because those are the parts of her body that was being forced to bear her weight. He had refused to allow her to get on her feet, preferring instead that she followed after him on her hands and knees, as if she was a pet of some sort.</p>
<p>Indeed, the fact that he was holding a leash that was attached to her neck served only to heighten that impression, and the fact that Jemma was wearing nothing but the collar around her neck also served to give anyone who would have been watching them at that moment that same impression. If there was one thing, however, that Jemma would have labeled as something that she was glad for, it was the fact that the place that they are in appear to empty, since they have yet to meet with another person since they had left the place where he had first taken her.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was an attempt on the part of Jemma – unconscious or otherwise – to think about something else other than the abuse that she was going through at that moment that she turned her attention toward the side of the hallway that she was being half-led, half-dragged through. It was hard to believe that this all used to be a run-of-the-mill apartment building in the middle of a city, and she is quite sure that a part of her still do not believe that what she was seeing at the moment was not an illusion.</p>
<p>Jemma was sure, however, that this was not an illusion, after all, the floor upon which she was crawling on her hands and knees seem solid enough, and she was sure that the walls are solid as well. More importantly for the young brunette, the pain that she was feeling coming from her nether regions, the parts of her body that the man who was now leading her through the leash that he was holding with one of his hands, was real enough and she could still feel the soreness of her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>As her thoughts turned toward her most intimate of parts, she fought the urge to curse as she felt the beginnings of a figurative flame burning in between her loins. She would have blinked and paused – although she could probably only do the former – as she realized that her body was reacting unconsciously to her thoughts, and as she closed her eyes a few moments later in an attempt to rid herself of those thoughts, the only thing that Jemma was able to do was to increase the lust that she was feeling.</p>
<p>The reason for that was because even if her eyes were closed, she found herself actually watching herself as she writhed and moaned in obvious pleasure while the man in front of her ploughed his manhood in and out of her cunt while she was lying on her back against a steel table, and she could tell that the table was from a laboratory somewhere given the instruments around them.</p>
<p>A part of the mind of Jemma told her that she should open her eyes and return to the present, even if the present that she was in at that moment was another thing that she would rather not be in. Even if that was the case, however, the pretty brunette found herself unable to open her eyes, and instead, she was a mere passenger as she felt her body turn her attention around the room that she had found herself in.</p>
<p>If she could, her eyes would have widened at the sight before her as she was not the only woman in the imaginary room that she had found herself in. She could recognize only but a few of the women in the room, but the one that her attention turned on was a woman who is part of her team, and the eyes of Jemma widened even more as she was forced to watch Skye spread her own knees apart before she began to push and pull two of her own fingers pass the lips of her womanhood, and from the moans that began to escape from her lips, it was obvious that she was pleasuring herself.</p>
<p>Unable to watch what was going on even if it was her own imagination, Jemma finally opened her eyes, and the moment that she did so, a torrent of complaints and pain flooded the forefront of her mind. It took her a few moments to realize that the complaints were coming from her hands and knees, and she would have gasped when she realized that even when she had closed her eyes and she had thought that she was not moving, she was actually still being half-guided, half-dragged by the man in front of her.</p>
<p>It was only after she had returned to the present that he paused, and as Jemma turned her attention toward his face, she watched as he suddenly turned his attention toward her. the first thing that she noticed about him was the lecherous grin that was on his face as she focused his attention upon her, and the first impression that Jemma had of him when she saw that grin was that she would do everything in her power to hurt him.</p>
<p>Her first impression, however, did not last, and soon, she could feel the figurative flames that were burning between her loins as they increased in temperature. It was obvious that she was finding pleasure, and before she realized it, she was already imagining him plowing her cunt with his cock.</p>
<p>Jemma blinked as she reviewed the thoughts that had just gone through the forefront of her mind. She was not someone who would have used the term ‘cunt’ and ‘cock’ easily, yet those were the first words that entered the forefront of her mind when she thought about her most intimate of parts and his manhood being forced upon the same.</p>
<p>She was, however, not an ordinary woman. She had worked as part of the foremost intelligence and scientific organization in the world, and she had been exposed to technology that most people she had grown up would have labeled as magic, indeed, she had been exposed to a virus that was not of this world, and she had nearly lost her life because of that virus. It took her but a few moments to realize that he was somehow manipulating her mind, making her think of things that he wants her to think.</p>
<p>Jemma did not even bother to hide the fear that colored the tone that she had used as she asked him, “What are you doing to me?”</p>
<p>The smile that was on his face was wide, and it was the only thing that the pretty bio-chemist needed to see in order to know that he was having fun with the predicament that Jemma was going through. She would have said something without waiting for him to answer the question that she had asked, but though she was able to part her lips in preparation for saying something, he cut her off, “I am showing you your proper place, cunt,” he said, and without waiting for any sort of reaction from the naked young woman, she watched as he waved his hand.</p>
<p>Once more, the eyes of Jemma widened, and despite the pain that she was feeling at that moment – and the knowledge that her pain would increase even more because of it – she started to look around. She was sure that they were in the large hallway before he had waved his hand, but after he had waved his hand, she found herself inside a rather moderately sized room with gold walls.</p>
<p>It took her but a few seconds of looking around before she found herself wishing that they were back in the hallway, after all, this room that she had found herself in was rather cramped, though it was not the fact that it was cramped that made her cringe in fear even as she found herself praying that she would wake up from this nightmare that she had found herself in, no, the reason why an expression of fear appeared on her pretty face was because of the things inside the room that made it cramped.</p>
<p>She could recognize a few of the instruments in the room, of course. Even though she is a scientist and there is no expectation that she would be sent to the field – even if she had insisted – they were still briefed on things that could – and do – happen to captured agents of SHIELD. As a woman, there was an extra lesson for them, and most of the instruments that she was seeing in this room now are things that she had seen during that briefing.</p>
<p>“I see that you recognize some of these,” the voice of the Master of Death – ‘<em>Harry,’</em> she tried to tell herself, but a painful feeling at the back of her head made her close her eyes and silently told her that she should refer to him using his preferred address – made Jemma turn her attention from the instruments of torture and toward his direction.</p>
<p>As soon as she had turned her direction toward him, she saw the smile that was on his face, and she parted her lips to say something. Once more, however, he cut her off as he said, “I imagine that you also know how these are used,” and as he said that, he inclined his head toward the direction of one of the instruments of torture in the room.</p>
<p>His actions, of course, made Jemma turn her attention toward the direction where he had inclined his head toward, and she cringed when she saw the wooden instrument of torture known as the Spanish Donkey. She cringed as she found herself imagining what it would be like for her to be placed on top of that instrument, and to her great surprise, she could feel the figurative fire burning between her loins increase once more in temperature.</p>
<p>“It would be more fun if you would have someone else riding it with you, of course,” he suddenly said, and this time, Jemma was actually rather thankful for him speaking, because it forced her out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen into until the moment that she was brought out of the same.</p>
<p>Of course, when she turned her attention toward him a few moments later and when she saw the lecherous grin that was on his face as he regarded her, she found herself wondering if she really should be thankful that he brought her out of that reverie.</p>
<p>Jemma did not get the chance to answer the question that she had asked herself, however, because she soon found herself unable to think of anything as she watched him make his way toward a seat that the beautiful brunette could only describe as a throne, and the reason why Jemma labeled it as a throne was because it was richly decorated.</p>
<p>It was not, however, richly decorated with things that one would usually accustom with a throne. There are no jewels encrusted upon the frame of the throne, and it most certainly was not coated in gold, rather, it was coated in some black material that made Jemma think of death the longer that she stared upon the same, and it was encrusted with white particles that seemed familiar to her, yet she could not really identify.</p>
<p>“Come here, pet,” his voice once more broke Jemma out of her reverie, and she blinked as she returned to the present even as she turned her attention toward him. She could not deny the surprise that she felt at that moment when she realized that a good fifteen feet now separated her from where her Master was seated, when she could have sworn that she was practically beside him just a few moments ago.</p>
<p>Jemma did not even think of disobeying the command that she was given and she soon turned her attention away from the Donkey – though if she was being honest, that was actually something that she was rather thankful for – and toward his direction. She nearly pushed herself off of the floor so that she could return on her feet, but then she paused when she saw him shaking his head, and it was painfully – and that was quite literal for Jemma – obvious that he intended for her to crawl toward him.</p>
<p>She thought about begging him for permission to get on her feet, but then the pretty brunette mentally shook her head as she told herself that not only would he not give her permission, he probably would have used that as an excuse to punish her.</p>
<p>Still, it did not mean that she would have just crawled toward where he was waiting for her without marking her hesitation, and she marked the hesitation that she was feeling – and it was also her own form of protest – with a whimper that escaped from her lips. By chance, when that whimper escaped from her mouth, he had her attention turned toward him, and because that was the case, she was able to see the amusement on his face when he heard that whimper.</p>
<p>As Jemma was crawling toward where he was waiting, she kept her gaze focused upon him. It was partly so that she could be ready for whatever next set of instructions it is that he would give her, after all, she was sure that if she were to fail to heed his instructions, he would take that as an excuse to punish her. It was also partly because by keeping her attention focused on him, she did not have to turn her attention toward the other instruments in the room.</p>
<p>Jemma was quite sure that if she were to do that, then she would not be able to stop herself from imagining what it would be like to have those instruments used on her.</p>
<p>The fact that she had her attention turned toward the direction of her Master alone, however, meant that she was forced to watch as he slowly but deliberately opened the zipper of the pants that he was wearing. Jemma closed her eyes a few moments later so that she could at least not watch as he took his cock out of the confines of his pants, but a sharp pain from the back of her head made her opened her eyes a few moments later.</p>
<p>If there was one thing that she was thankful for, however, at that moment, it was that when she opened her eyes a few moments later, his cock was already out of the confines of his pants. That meant, however, that she found herself staring at the same, and she was close enough to where he was seated that she could see that it was nearly fully erect, which meant that she would soon have it inside her body, though she was unsure of which hole he would abuse next.</p>
<p>‘<em>But you are looking forward to it,’</em> a voice at the back of her head claimed, and when she heard that rather familiar voice, Jemma actually paused. The pause, however, did not last long, because she heard a disappointed sound escape from the lips of her Master, and that was more than enough to make her not only return her attention toward him, but also to resume to crawling to where he was waiting for her.</p>
<p>When she had finally decreased the distance between them to just three feet, it was at that point that he finally saw fit to tell her what she should do, “Take it in your mouth, pet,” he said.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, Jemma would have to admit that it was a command that she did not want to comply with, yet even if that was the case, the beautiful brunette would have to admit that it was actually a rather easy command to comply with. If there was one thing that she could be grateful about the command that she had been given, it was that she would not have to take the cock in her cunt, but then she realized that just because he had told her that he wanted her to use her mouth to clean his cock at that moment does not mean that he would not order her to climb up on his lap and insert his cock into her cunt on her own.</p>
<p>Jemma felt a lightning bolt of fear shoot up and down her spine as she began to imagine what that would feel like, but then she shook her head as she forced herself to return to the present, and she swallowed visibly even as she reached forward with both of her hands toward the direction of his half-erect manhood.</p>
<p>She heard him give out a hiss of pleasure as she felt her fingers wrap themselves around the girth of his manhood, and though her orders had been to take his cock in her mouth, it would appear that he was finding pleasure in those fingers wrapped around his manhood. Still, Jemma knew better than to hope that he would be satisfied with just her fingers, and it was for that reason that, a few moments later, even as she gently moved her hands up and down the shaft of his manhood, she parted her lips even as she moved her face closer toward the tip of his cock.</p>
<p>Jemma fought the urge to cringe when she smelled his manhood on her nose, but she was unable to stop herself from closing her mouth, and though she was sure that he did not see her cringe, she knew that he might take offense in the fact that she suddenly closed her mouth, so she quickly improvised, kissing the tip of his cock instead of just taking it in her warm and wet orifice.</p>
<p>As she felt the tip of his manhood against her lips, she prayed that he did not notice her hesitation, and she actually mentally sighed in relief when it appeared to her that that was actually the case because he did not say anything.</p>
<p>Of course, as her orders were to take his cock in her mouth, Jemma finally parted her lips a few moments later before forcing herself to take as much of his cock into her oral orifice as possible. It was not an easy feat for the beautiful bio-chemist, and even as her cheeks bulged, she felt the tip of his cock against the back of her throat. The tip of her nose was still a few inches from his groin, but it already felt as if she could no longer accommodate his remaining length.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to make me cum, pet,” he suddenly said, and if she was being honest, Jemma would have to admit that that was something that surprised her, though of course, she could not say anything because of the cock that was impaled in her mouth. In any case, she probably would not have been able to say anything anyway, as he suddenly added, “I just want my cock wet for what I have in store for you next.”</p>
<p>The eyes of Jemma widened at that moment, and even if he had already told her that he did not want to hose the insides of her mouth with his seed, Jemma actually realized that she has to make him cum, after all, while there was no guarantee, if she could force him to hose the insides of her mouth with his seed, then whatever it is that he was planning for her next might be postponed.</p>
<p>Jemma did not have to ask him anything in order for her to guess as to what he had in store for her next, and she knew that it would have something to do with him impaling his cock into one of her other holes.</p>
<p>At the same time that Jemma told herself that she should make him cum, she also told herself that she should make it appear as if she was not doing that, after all, what she was planning to do was contradictory to the orders that he had given her, and because that is the case, it simply meant that she could not just bob her head up and down the shaft of his cock so that he would be forced to hose the insides of her mouth with his seed, no, Jemma realized that she would have to be subtle.</p>
<p>It was for that reason that she realized that she would have to depend on her tongue, and soon, she was trying to wrap her tongue around the girth of the cock in his mouth without him telling her to do that. There was no way, however, that she could deny that he was finding the exercise pleasurable, because a few moments later, she heard him let out a low moan of pure pleasure, and that was followed a few more moments later by the feeling of him placing his hands on the top of her head.</p>
<p>He made no attempt, however, to regulate the pace with which she was bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his cock, but that was probably because she was not even doing that, instead, she was just licking the side of the shaft of his manhood while the same was buried inside her mouth.</p>
<p>A few moments later, motivated by the knowledge that there was no way that she could make him cum with just what she was doing, the pretty brunette brought her hands back into play, though rather than wrapping her fingers around the shaft of his cock – which would have been impossibly anyway since most of the length of his manhood was  already inside her mouth – Jemma used her fingers to cup the balls of her Master, and as she gently played with them, she found herself hoping that that would be enough to make him cum because she honestly could not think of anything else that she could do to make him achieve his release inside her mouth.</p>
<p>“I hope that you would be as enthusiastic as this when the others arrive,” he suddenly said, and those words made Jemma blink. She could not help but be surprised by the words that had escaped from his mouth, and indeed, she was so surprised that she involuntarily removed her fingers from his balls.</p>
<p>It was obvious that he was enjoying her hands playing with his balls, however, because the moment that Jemma removed his hands from them, he quickly reacted, reminding the pretty bio-chemist that he still had both of his hands on the top of her head when he used that as his leverage to force Jemma to take more of the length of his cock into her mouth, and despite the beautiful brunette being sure that there was no more space inside her mouth, she actually realized that she had taken at least another inch of his cock into her warm and wet orifice.</p>
<p>“Oh, do not worry, I do not mean other men,” he suddenly said. It was easy to see why she felt relief with that announcement, because the reason why she was so surprised was because she thought that other men would arrive and she would also be forced to service them with her body.</p>
<p>She was still imagining what it would be like to be forced to service two cocks at the same time when Harry broke through her reverie, “I am thinking about the other girls that would soon be joining you in serving me.”</p>
<p>Jemma blinked as she realized the implication of those words. It was obvious that he was planning on taking a few more women and reducing them the way that he had reduced Jemma, but that was not even what terrified her the most, no, what terrified the beautiful young woman the most would be the next words to escape from the mouth of her new Master, “It seems to me that SHIELD knows a lot of pretty women, and maybe I should start with the other members of your team.”</p>
<p>‘<em>No, not them,’</em> she thought with growing horror. Unfortunately, she knew that he was not just saying those words, instead, he truly meant them, which means that he would soon come after them, and Jemma realized that she should do her best to make them safe. Unfortunately, there was only way that she could think of at that moment.</p>
<p>He still had his hand at the back of her head, of that, Jemma was sure, but even if that was the case, when she heard him threaten Skye and May, the pretty bio-chemist found herself able to rally strength that she did not even realize she had, and she used that strength to force herself to turn her attention toward him.</p>
<p>The only way that she could have done that was if she would remove his cock from her mouth, and that was exactly what she had done. To the great surprise of Jemma, however, when she found herself staring at him, she could see the smile on his face, and it gave her the impression that, despite the fact that she had stopped giving him pleasure, he was finding something amusing.</p>
<p>He did not say anything, however, and Jemma took that to mean that he was giving her a chance to say something. At that moment, the only thing that the pretty bio-chemist could think about was to beg him to spare her friends, “Please, Master,” she began, and if she was being honest, she hated the next word that came out of her mouth, yet at the same time, she knew that she would have to say it, “Am I not enough for your pleasure?”</p>
<p>She saw him raise one of his eyebrows toward her, “Are you?” he asked her, but before she could answer the question, she heard him speak again, “Get on your hands and knees, your ass toward me.”</p>
<p>There was a part of Jemma that did not want to obey the order that she was given, but that part of her was so effectively silenced a few moments later when she reminded herself that she was doing what she was doing in order to spare her friends from what she was going through at the moment. It was not only because she wanted to spare them that Jemma was forced to offer herself for his pleasure, however, it was also because she knew that there was no way that her friends could rescue her from this hell that she had found herself in if they were to fall into this hell themselves.</p>
<p>Those were the thoughts that were going on through the mind of the beautiful brunette even as she assumed the position that he commanded her to be in, and soon enough, Jemma found herself back on her hands and knees. With a flash of inspiration, she began to wiggle her hips, imagining that by doing so, she was enticing him to take her even more, but then she realized that that was the wrong thing to do as she suddenly felt pain invade the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>That feeling of pain that flooded the forefront of her mind was accompanied by the sound of flesh hitting flesh that echoed around the room, though it still took Jemma a few moments to realize that the sound and the pain corresponded to him slapping one of the cheeks of her ass. Still, she realized it before the second sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room and she realized that he had slapped her other cheek.</p>
<p>“For balance,” she heard him speak a few moments later. She had not even turned her attention toward him and she knew that he was smiling in amusement.</p>
<p>She whimpered, but the whimper that escaped from her lips was not one of pain, but one of pleasure. If she was being honest, she had forced herself to feel pleasure when she forced that whimper out of her mouth, and she hoped that he would not have realized that she was simply forcing herself. In the end, however, it simply did not matter as he just delivered two more slaps – one for each of the cheeks of her ass – in response.</p>
<p>“Raise your hips,” he ordered her a few moments later, “then reach out behind you and spread the cheeks of your ass,” he paused briefly and Jemma got the impression that he smiled in amusement at that moment, though even that impression was disturbed a few moments later as she heard him speak, “Show me your holes, pet.”</p>
<p>Jemma moaned once more, and though she was still forcing herself to moan in pleasure to show him that she was excited, when that next command came, the moan that came out of her lips this time had carried with it some sense of desperation. She really did not want to show him anything, yet even as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, her own voice echoed from the back of her skull, ‘<em>Do you want the others to replace you here?’</em> the voice asked.</p>
<p>The beautiful brunette slowly lowered her upper body toward the direction of the floor, and as she did so, she raised her hips up. A few moments later saw her breasts touch the cold hardwood floor, but even if that was the case, Jemma continued to lower herself so that she can raise her hips even more, and she only stopped when she realized that she could no longer raise her hips any higher.</p>
<p>She could feel her weight on her breasts as they are sandwiched between her body and the hardwood floor, but a few moments later, that was not even her biggest concern as her Master had once more slapped her ass, causing a moan of pain – and no small amount of pleasure – to escape from her lips a few moments later.</p>
<p>At the same time that she felt the pain – and the pleasure – from the slap, she was reminded of the other part of the instructions that she had received from him, and once more, Jemma reminded herself that she did not want to do what she was about to do, though she acknowledged that even if that was the case, it was not as if there was anything that she could have done about it.</p>
<p>She reached behind her with both of her arms, and as she felt her palms land on the cheeks of her ass, she allowed a small hiss of pain to escape from her lips. The pain came from the fact that her hand was resting on the red cheeks of her ass, but even if Jemma had moaned in pain, it would appear that Harry did not really care.</p>
<p>That may, however, have something to do with the fact that, a few moments later, as her hands were already resting on the cheeks of her ass, she used her hands as her leverage to make the cheeks of her ass part, and the result of that was that both of her holes were now exposed for her Master to see.</p>
<p>“How beautiful,” she heard him comment a few moments later, but even if that was the case, Jemma forced herself not to move, and indeed, she refrained from moving even when she felt the tip of his cock against the lips of her womanhood.</p>
<p>Even if she did not move, however, there was no way that Jemma could have stopped herself from whimpering. This time, her Master appear to have taken some sort of offense at that sound that escaped from her lips as before she could do anything, she felt him slap the cheeks of her ass again, and because she was unprepared this time, an actual scream escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>“Which hole do you think should I use?” she heard him ask a few moments later.</p>
<p>Even if no one has told her anything, she realized that he was testing her, and she realized that if she were to give him the wrong answer, he would do his best to make it as painful and as humiliating as possible for her. Already, she was feeling pain and humiliation, and she shuddered as she began to think of just how he could make it even more painful and more humiliating.</p>
<p>Jemma wiggled her hips once more, and she actually thrust her bottom toward his direction as she imagined that it would make her seem more desperate for his cock in her body, “Whichever hole you think is best, Master, please use it,” she forced those words out of her mouth, and she heard him chuckle in response, giving her the impression that he was rather happy with what she had just said.</p>
<p>The immediate effect of his amusement was that he refrained from slapping her ass even more, but then she realized that the reason was because he needed his hands somewhere else and she soon felt his hands on either side of her hips. He then used that as his leverage to pull her closer toward him, causing a surprised squeak to escape from the lips of Jemma.</p>
<p>“That’s rather cute,” he commented a few moments later, and before she could even begin to decipher the meaning of those words, she was forced to return to the present as she felt him remove one of his hands from her hips. It might seem to be a rather innocuous movement on his part, but Jemma realized that the reason why he removed his hand was because he needed that hand around the girth of his cock, and she was proven correct a few moments later when she felt the tip of his cock against the slit in between the lips of her cunt.</p>
<p>That was the only warning that she was going to receive, as a few moments later, she felt him thrust his hips forward. It was not the actual thrusting of his hips that Jemma actually felt, rather, it was the effect of him thrusting his hips forward that she felt, and the reason why she felt that was because when he thrust his hips forward, that meant that his cock was forced forward as well.</p>
<p>She fought the urge to hiss as she felt the lips of her womanhood part in order to allow entrance to the invading cock, but whatever strength she was able to muster in order to stop herself from hissing in pain and surprise when she felt the lips of her flower part to allow the invader entry failed her the moment that the tip of his cock forced itself into her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>“Ah!” the scream that escaped from  the lips of Jemma was not really of pain, and it was more in surprise, but even if that was the case, the beautiful young bio-chemist was not going to claim that she did not feel the slightest bit of pain when he penetrated her, because she did.</p>
<p>The beautiful bio-chemist, however, forced herself not to advertise that pain and surprise even as she felt the walls of her womanhood expanding in order to accommodate the invading cock. Indeed, a few moments later, in her desperate attempt to show him that she was enjoying herself as much as he was – and in so doing, he was hoping that she could convince him to leave her friends alone – Jemma began to meet his thrust into her body with her own even as she tightened the grip of her cunt along his cock.</p>
<p>She knew that the next thing that he would do would be to pull the shaft of his cock out of the confines of her cunt, but that was only so that he could slam himself back inside her with as much force as he could muster, and because he was doing it that way, that meant that the walls of her womanhood would be forced to expand even more and that, in turn, would allow him to busy himself deeper inside of her.</p>
<p>It was for that reason that Jemma was not the slightest bit surprised when she felt him remove the shaft of his cock out of her cunt, only for him to slam himself back inside of her most intimate of parts, and as she had expected, because of the way that he slammed himself back inside of her, she was forced to take more of his length inside of her. Jemma, however, forced herself to meet his thrust into her even as she told herself that it was so that he could make him forget about going after her friends.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” she heard him curse a few moments later, and she smiled as she realized that the reason why he cursed the way that he did was because she was doing a good job of forcing him closer and closer toward his release, but then to her surprise, his next movement, while beginning with him removing the shaft of his cock from out of her cunt, continued until he had actually removed his cock from her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>That caused no small amount of confusion on the part of Jemma, and before she realized what she was doing, she was already turning her attention toward his direction, “Master?” she began before she started to turn her attention toward him, but then she found herself unable to move her head, and she felt the collar that was wrapped around her neck now had a small chain on it that attached her neck on an eyebolt that appeared from out of nowhere on the floor.</p>
<p>“I think,” she heard him speak even as she felt him touch the  tip of his cock against the rim of her asshole, and that was the only thing that Jemma needed to feel in order to realize what he was going to do next. Before she could say anything, however, she heard her Master continue, “that I would prefer to hose your asshole with my seed.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry makes Jemma an offer that she realized she cannot refuse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Marvel Universe, or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FOUR</strong>
</p>
<p>It was not surprising that there was a part of her that wanted to get out of the place that she had found herself in, but even if that was the case, Jemma knew that there was no way that she would be able to escape from here. Indeed, even as she squirmed involuntarily, the beautiful brunette biochemist reminded herself that she had already attempted to escape once, and that attempt had not only ended in failure, but had also resulted to her finding herself in the position that she was now in, bent over a desk that had appeared out of nowhere, her breasts being squeezed in between the hard surface of the desk that she was bent over and her back as the man behind her pinned her from above.</p>
<p>As her thoughts turned toward the man who was behind her, Jemma told herself that there was no way that he was just a man. He had already demonstrated that he is capable of doing things that are in direct violation of the laws of physics, and while there is a part of Jemma that assured her that she would be able to find a way to explain what he was doing, that part of her was ignored for the moment as every fiber of her being was focused on the fact that the man behind her had the tip of his cock teasing the rim of her asshole.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes in order to stop herself from crying, but even if that was the case, a single tear had already escaped from her eyes. As that tear escaped from her eyes, the thoughts of Jemma turned to the last thing that the man had said, and from those few words alone, she knew that he intends to take her in the ass.</p>
<p>‘<em>Run away,’</em> a voice at the back of her mind shouted, insisting that she do as it had instructed her to do, yet at the same time that that familiar voice at the back of her mind spoke, another part of her mind told her that it was impossible. A few moments later, another reason why Jemma had not even made the attempt to run entered the forefront of her mind, and that was the fact that the man behind her had already threatened to do to her friends what he had already done to her.</p>
<p>‘<em>If I keep his attention on me, maybe he would spare the others,’</em> she thought, but it was not only because she wanted to spare her friends from suffering in his hands – though she would admit that that was the greater part of her reasoning – it was also because she knew that as long as her friends have not been taken, then they would surely be able to find her and rescue her, ‘<em>especially Fitz,’</em> she thought.</p>
<p>Jemma was forced out of her reverie a few moments later as she felt something warm on one of the cheeks of her ass, though it took her less than a moment to recognize what was touching the cheeks of her ass. Despite everything that he had already done to her, blood still rushed up to her face as she recognize the warm thing touching the cheeks of her ass as one of his hands, and her face turned redder as he began to knead that particular cheeks of her ass with his hands.</p>
<p>He did not care about what she was feeling in reaction to what he was doing, and that was very obvious to Jemma. Indeed, to the beautiful brunette, it felt as if even if he had known what she was feeling, he would not have cared, and he actually probably would have been more amused if she had attempted to resist as it would give him an excuse to threaten her friends once more.</p>
<p>It would actually seem as if he was hoping that she would react to him kneading the cheeks of her ass, because a few moments later, he removed his other hand from where it had been – wrapped around her neck so that he could keep her pinned in the position that she was in – so that he could move it to the cheeks of her ass as well, and soon, Jemma could feel him kneading the cheeks of her bottom with both of his hands.</p>
<p>Once more, he did not seem to care about what she was feeling, and indeed, a few moments later, he became rougher, switching to not only kneading the cheeks of her ass with his hands but also squeezing them in between his palms. At that moment, Jemma realized that she already knew what was going to come next, so she was not the least bit surprised when, a few moments later, she felt him withdraw one of his hands – she would have wagered that it was his right, because it was the right cheeks of her ass that was now left alone, albeit momentarily only – only for him to slap the right cheek of her ass.</p>
<p>As the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room, Jemma did her best to contain the scream that should have escaped from her lips, but to the young woman, it felt as if that was the wrong thing to do, because when no scream escaped from her lips, he simply withdrew his other hand so that he could give the exact same treatment to the other cheek of her ass.</p>
<p>This time, a faint whimper of pain escaped from the mouth of Jemma, but it was so faint that the sound that he made when he spanked her overwhelmed it completely. Perhaps that is the reason why he decided to slap her other cheek again, because he did not hear the whimper that escaped from her mouth as a result of the second slap, but when the fourth slap came, Jemma realized that he was just slapping the cheeks of her ass for his fun, and the only thing that she could actually do to stop it was to hope that he would stop.</p>
<p>Even as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, however, Jemma told herself that it was probably hoping in vain on her part. He intended to make her scream, and so, when the firth slap landed on the right cheek of her ass, she did not even try to stop herself, instead, she screamed, and as the “Ah!” that escaped from her lips filled the room that they were in, she could actually imagine him smiling.</p>
<p>In response to the scream that escaped from her mouth, he removed both of his hands from the cheeks of her ass – after he had given it one last squeeze – but if she had thought that that would mean the end of it, then she was hoping in vain. In any case, she knew that it was not the end of it, because he clearly intended to force his cock up her ass, and when she felt one of his hands on her waist, her eyes widened as she realized that the only reason that he was placing his hands there was because he was preparing to enter her.</p>
<p>His hands on her waist was his leverage, and the reason why his other hand was not on her other hip was because that particular hand of his was most likely wrapped around the girth of his cock, guiding it back toward the position that would allow him to force his cock into her tight anal canal.</p>
<p>A moan escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later, and this moan was the direct response of her body feeling the tip of his cock against the rim of her asshole once more. Unlike the first time, however, he kept the tip of his cock connected to the rim of her asshole, but the fact that he had not made any move to force his manhood into her confused the pretty biochemist for a few moments.</p>
<p>Jemma had no idea how much time had passed in between the moment that she felt the tip of his cock against the rim of her asshole and him opening his mouth to say something. What the pretty biochemist was sure about, however, was that the time that had passed was less than a minute. In any case, a few moments later, she heard him speak, “I know that no one has ever been in this hole before pet,” before he began to steadily push his cock into her asshole.</p>
<p>To Jemma, however, it felt as if he was not even trying that hard. Yes, she could feel her anal sphincter being forced to part in order to accommodate his invading cock, but even if that was the case, it was parting slower – much slower – than he had anticipated. Indeed, it seemed as if he was having second thoughts about forcing his cock into her asshole, but the brunette biochemist knew better than that.</p>
<p>A few moments later, she felt him actually stop as he withdrew for a bit, and though the tip of his cock was still connected to her anal sphincter, at least she could no longer feel the pressure of him trying to force his cock into her anal canal.</p>
<p>“Why don’t we make a deal,” he said a few moments later.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, Jemma would have to admit that him speaking was not the reason for the surprised expression that appeared on her face. Indeed, it was not even the suggestion that he had given that made her pause, rather, it was the fact that after he had said that, she actually felt him pull away from her, and as she felt the tip of his cock pull away from the rim of her asshole, Jemma allowed herself a small sigh of relief as she thought that she was not going to have her anal virginity taken today.</p>
<p>A few moments later, however, she realized that there was no way that that was going to happen, and she realized that the only reason why he had not continued to do what he intended to do was because he was thinking of another way to humiliate and degrade her. Jemma did not have to wait long in order for her to find out what that method that he had thought of was.</p>
<p>“The deal is rather simple, pet,” she heard him speak. As he was already some distance away from her, Jemma found herself able to push herself off of the table, and that was exactly what she did. A few moments later saw her turn her attention toward his direction, and her eyes widened – even if it was just for a bit – as she saw him seated in front of her, his left leg resting over his right knee as he regarded her with a smile that advertised his mischievousness as well as his lust for her.</p>
<p>Jemma knew that the reason why he was now seated was so that he could demonstrate his power to her again, after all, he was seated on a chair that looked as if it was made of gold – or at least, covered in gold. Most people, Jemma knew, would have seen the golden chair and assume that the man is rich and it is his material wealth where his power came from, but for Jemma, when she saw the chair of gold, the first thing that she thought was that that chair was not there before.</p>
<p>In other words, he had made that chair appear out of nowhere, and even though she would readily admit that the gold chair demonstrated his material wealth, she was not even sure if that chair was really there. For all that she knew, it could be an illusion, but it is the fact that he was able to make an illusion that looked so real – indeed, the fact that he was seated on it made it real – that truly demonstrated to Jemma the power of this man.</p>
<p>The beautiful brunette biochemist was forced out of her reverie a few moments later by the voice of the man who was now seated in front of her, and at the same time that she came out of her reverie, she watched as he moved his left leg so that a few moments later, the soles of his shoes are now resting on the surface of the floor in front of him. He leaned forward slightly and he intertwined his fingers even as the smile on his widened, though Jemma was only able to see that smile for a few moments.</p>
<p>“I told you that I would go after your friends soon,” she heard him speak, and in reaction to those word that he had used, a bolt of worry shot up and down the spine of Jemma, though before she could say anything, he cut her off, “but if you can convince me that I do not need to go after them, if you can convince me that you alone would be able to satisfy all my needs, then there would be no reason to go after them.”</p>
<p>The beautiful biochemist did not need anyone to translate for her what he meant with the words that have escaped from his mouth. He was telling her that if she were to submit to him of her own free will and would become his willing concubine, then he would leave her friends alone.</p>
<p>Silence descended inside the room, and she knew that he was giving her a few moments to decide what she should do. If she was being honest, however, Jemma would have to admit that that was actually only one choice, and indeed, she spent most of the time that she had been given not thinking about what she was going to do, but rather, she was thinking about his reasons for giving her the offer as she was quite sure that there was no need for him to do so.</p>
<p>He could have just forced her to become his concubine, and thought it meant that she would not willingly submit to him, there was something about the way that he had always acted that told Jemma that he would have enjoyed it even more if she were to actually resist him.</p>
<p>‘<em>So why?’</em> she asked herself.</p>
<p>Of course, she would never find out the answer to that question, at least, not now, because he would never give her enough time to go through everything. Again, she was not sure how much time had passed, but she was then forced to return to the present a few moments later as he asked her, “Well?”</p>
<p>Jemma did not nod, but she did not shake her head as well. The reason for that was because the beautiful biochemist knew that that was not the reaction that she was expecting from her, and instead of nodding or shaking her head, she instead turned her back toward him, and as she found herself once more staring at the desk that was now in front of her, she forced herself to bend forward so that her chest was once more resting upon the surface of the desk.</p>
<p>The difference this time was that Jemma then reached behind her with both of her hands, landing her palms on the cheeks of her ass before she then used those same hands to part those same cheeks, displaying not only the entrance to her asshole, but also the slit of her womanhood.</p>
<p>“Master,” she forced herself to say the word even as she wiggled her hips, hoping that it would be enough to entice him to take her, “Please make me yours.”</p>
<p>She could tell that she was successful in enticing him – but then again, maybe there was no need for him to entice her as he planned on taking her anyway – because she could hear him getting off of the chair that he was seated on a few moments later. She did not even get the chance to turn her attention toward that direction as she feared that if she were to see the expression that she was sure would be on his face at that moment, she would lose her nerve.</p>
<p>‘<em>I’m doing this for Skye and for May,’</em> she thought. Even as she wiggled her hips in an attempt to entice him to take her there and then, she fought the urge to remind herself of what he would do to her friends if she were to disappoint him, and though it was a losing fight because the more that she told herself not to think about it, the more that she thought about it, she was forced to stop thinking about it a few moments later as she once more felt the palm of the hand of her Master on one of the cheeks of her ass.</p>
<p>The moan that escaped from the lips of Jemma was artificial in the sense that she did not really want to moan, yet at the same time, she knew that she had no choice but to allow herself to moan. The reason why she knew that she had to do that was because the moment that she moaned, she felt the tip of his cock  once more touch the rim of her asshole, and the moan that she forced herself to make was, she knew, the only reaction that she could allow herself to have.</p>
<p>She did not think that him removing his hand from her cheek in reaction to her moan was something that should alarm her, indeed, even as she felt him place both of his hands on her waist – and she mentally reminded herself that the reason why he did that was so that he could use it as his leverage to force his cock as deep as possible inside her asshole – she continued to keep her hands on the cheeks of her ass, and she continued to keep the cheeks of her ass parted.</p>
<p>Jemma did stop wiggling her hips – because there was no need for that anymore – though for a few moments, she suddenly asked herself if she should resume wiggling her hips. She was still thinking about it, however, when she her eyes suddenly widened, and the reason why her eyes widened this time was because she could feel her anal sphincter being forced open, and unlike the first time, this time, it would appear as if her Master was determined to pierce through to her anal canal.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Jemma screamed a few moments later. Lightning bolts of pain shot up from the direction of her anal canal and through her spine and the forefront of her brain. Despite the promise that she made to herself – and despite her reminders to herself that she was doing this in order to spare her friends from going through the same thing that she was going through at that moment – Jemma found herself wishing that she was not here, and so, she tried to pull away from him, only for her to find herself once more unable to move from the position that she was in.</p>
<p>She could hear him grunt above her, but then she felt him remove his hands from her waist, and she let out a sigh as she thought that the reason why he was doing that was because he had changed his mind about forcing his cock into her asshole. Of course, a few moments later, she realized that she let out that sigh of relief prematurely as she felt him cup both of her breasts from behind, and even as he steadily forced his cock into her tight anal canal, she felt him squeeze her breasts in between the palm of his hands, causing more bolts of pain to shoot up through the spine of Jemma and to the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>“Fuck, your asshole is tight,” he said a few moments later. She actually almost missed him saying that as she was so busy trying to manage the pain that she was being dealt with. Between the sensation of his cock being forced into her anal canal and his hands squeezing her breasts in between his palms, Jemma was unsure of how to deal with the pain that she was giving him, but in response to the words that have escaped from her mouth, the beautiful young brunette was able to let out a moan, and the moan was one of pleasure.</p>
<p>“You find this exciting, pet?” he asked her, and before Jemma could say anything, he increased not only the pressure that he was exerting on her breasts as he squeezed them, but he also pulled the part of the shaft of his cock that was already inside her asshole, only for him to slam himself back inside her asshole, and as he did so, Jemma felt that her tight anal was forced to take a bit more of his cock.</p>
<p>Jemma would have shook her head – at that moment, she did not care if she were to disappoint him, even if that were to cause him to decide that she would take her friends – but even though she commanded her body to shake her head, the muscles of her body refused to obey. What was worse for Jemma was the fact that, a few moments later, she heard herself speak even if she did not want to.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” she heard herself speak. A look of horror crossed the features of the beautiful brunette as she realized that now, she had lost not only control of her body, but also of her mouth. She was now speaking words that she was quite sure he was placing in her mind, “Please, Master, please make me yours.”</p>
<p>In response to the words that she had uttered, she felt him pull the shaft of his cock out of her tight anal canal once more, and once again, that was only so that he could have leverage as he slammed his prick back inside her tight anal canal, and as she had expected, she was forced to take a few more inches of his cock in her tight anal canal than before.</p>
<p>“Ah!” Jemma screamed, but this scream was one of pain and was one that actually came from Jemma. The pain coming from her chest area did not increase because he did increase the pressure that he was using to grip her mounds, but the pain that came from the direction of her asshole had increased.</p>
<p>At that moment, it seemed to Jemma that her asshole was not only gaping, it would also never recover from the abuse that her Master was subjecting it to. Her thoughts were then forced to return to the present a few moments later as she once more felt him pull the shaft of his cock out of her tight anal canal, and as expected, the only reason that he did that was so that he could slam himself back inside her anal canal with as much force as he could.</p>
<p>This time, however, as Jemma felt him force more of the length of his shaft into her tight anal canal, it was not only the horizontal movement of his cock into her anal canal that Jemma felt, rather, she also felt his cock twitch, and she took that to mean that he was about to cum. Even if he did not say anything, she knew that he would make sure that he would hose the insides of her asshole with his seed – after all, he had already said that that is what he would do – and the thought of his white hot seed spilling out of her gaping asshole made tears come out of the eyes of Jemma.</p>
<p>He must have realized what the tears that were escaping from her eyes were for, because a few moments later, the beautiful brunette heard herself speak, “Please, Master,” she heard herself say, “please hose the insides of my asshole with your seed, please.”</p>
<p>That was the last thing that Jemma wanted, yet at the same time, she did not stop herself from saying those words. Then again, even if she were to attempt to stop herself from saying those words, she knew that she would not be successful.</p>
<p>“I would, pet,” she heard him speak. She finally was given a break a few moments later as she felt him finally remove her hands from her breasts, but the sense of relief Jemma may have felt by that action was soon overwhelmed by him pulling the shaft of his cock out of her asshole once more, and again, the reason he did that was so that he could slam himself back inside her.</p>
<p>“Ah!” another scream escaped from the lips of Jemma, and again, the scream was one of pain and humiliation. To the great surprise of the pretty biochemist, however, she felt her Master stop moving in and out of her a few moments later, though before she could place a confused expression on her pretty face, she heard him speak, “I knew that I forgot something,” he said.</p>
<p>She felt him remove one of his hands from her breasts, and though she did not turn her attention toward his direction even as he did that, Jemma was sure that he waved his hand. If she had wondered why he did that, Jemma was not sure, because a few moments later, he returned his hand on her breast.</p>
<p>Even that, however, was not the real reason why Jemma did not get the chance to wonder as to the real reason why he removed his hand from her breast, because a few moments later, she found herself moaning, and the reason for her moans was because something moving in and out of her cunt even as her Master resumed to slam his cock in and out of her cunt. With a start, she realized that whatever it was that she could feel moving in and out of her cunt, it was also somehow stimulating her clit as she could feel something wet touching her nub.</p>
<p>‘<em>What...what is happening?’</em> she asked herself, though at the same time that she asked that question, she could feel the beginnings of a figurative fire in between her loins, and she knew exactly what was stroking that fire, just as she knew what would happen when the fire reaches its climax.</p>
<p>Jemma squirmed as she told herself that she should not orgasm, at least not while under the ministrations of her Master, but at the same time that she told that to herself, she realized that she made a mistake, because she was so focused on the reactions of her own body that she failed to realize the renewed twitching of the cock of her Master as it suddenly stopped from moving in and out of her tight anal canal.</p>
<p>It was actually a massive twitching movement inside her skewered anal canal that forced the beautiful brunette out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen in. Even if that was the case, however, it was already too late for her to do anything.</p>
<p>She returned to the present just a second or two before she heard her Master let out a howl of pure triumph, followed a few moments later by more twitching from his cock. Jemma, of course, could feel it happening, after all, it was happening while his cock was buried inside her asshole.</p>
<p>Before Jemma could truly react, she felt his cock stiffen, and it was followed a few moments later by the sensation of his warm cum erupting from the tip of his cock while the same was still buried inside her anal canal.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that whatever spell he had cast on her was still having its effect on her – that is, the sensation of something wet around her clit and the sensation of something phallic moving in and out of her cunt, stimulating the figurative flames that was burning in between her loins – Jemma began to cry in humiliation. She was sure that her Master knew that she was crying, but it would appear as if he did not exactly care about that as he suddenly pulled his cock out of her asshole, and she actually heard the barely audible sound that his cock moving out of her asshole made.</p>
<p>It was not long before the sounds of the sobs of Jemma echoed around the room, but that was hardly the only sound that was echoing around the room, because even if it was rather miniscule and she was having a hard time hearing it above her own sobs, the pretty biochemist was sure that she could hear the sound made by the fresh cum that her Master had placed in her ass at the same time as it dripped out of her abused anal canal, and with every passing moment, that sound increased in volume as she imagined that the puddle under her increased in size with every passing moment.</p>
<p>Jemma knew that she was going to have to clean that with her mouth, and while it was not actually something that she wanted to do, she also knew that she had no choice in the matter. She refrained from turning her attention toward the direction of her Master as she feared what expression she would see on his face, but even if that was the case, it was not long before she found out that she had no choice, and the reason for that was because he called for her attention.</p>
<p>“Get off that desk and face me, pet,” she heard him speak.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, Jemma would have to admit that she did not want to turn her attention toward his direction, yet at the same time, the beautiful brunette knew that she had no choice, so she forced herself off of the desk and within five seconds, she found herself staring at him. By the time that she had turned her attention toward his direction, he had already taken a seat on his throne, with his legs spread to either side and his cock still jutting out of the zipper of the pants that he was wearing.</p>
<p>The real thing about his manhood that caused Jemma distress, however, would be the fact that his manhood was still erect, and he could see some of his fluids there. A moan escaped from the lips of Jemma at that moment, but that moan had nothing to do with the sight of the cock that had just plundered her anal canal, rather, it had more to do with the invisible phallus that was still moving in and out of her cunt at the same time that it was stimulating her clit. In other words, the spell that Harry had cast on her nether regions was still there, and it was still driving her closer and closer toward her own orgasm.</p>
<p>“Come here and clean this,” she heard her Master speak, and if she was being honest, Jemma would have to admit that it was not as if she had not expected the order that she had been given. Of course, the order that she would be given would have something to do with him using her mouth on his cock, and she fought the urge to tell him that she does not want to.</p>
<p>Once more, Jemma mentally reminded herself that she was doing what she was doing for her friends, and with that thought at the forefront of her mind – and because she knew that he would have demanded it from her anyway – the beautiful brunette got on her hands and knees. The expression of surprise on his face made her wonder if he had not thought of making her crawl in the first place, but at the end of the day, it did not really matter as she was soon crawling toward his direction.</p>
<p>The distance that separated the two of them was not really that large, so she soon found herself kneeling in front of him and in between his knees. Jemma dared not to turn his attention toward his face, but because she could not turn her attention toward that direction, the only thing that she could turn her attention toward would be his erect manhood, or at least, that was until she soon had both of her hands wrapped around the girth of the same.</p>
<p>Her fingers intertwined around the shaft of his manhood was not what her Master had wanted her to do, however, so she quickly moved her face closer toward the direction of the head of his cock, and she did not stop moving until the very tip of his cock was now resting against the line that divided her lips into two.</p>
<p>She felt his hands on the top of her skull, and that action was actually the only thing that she needed to feel on her part in order to know that he was impatient for her to take his cock into her mouth. As it was something that was going to happen no matter how hard she tried to prevent it from happening, Jemma told herself that she might as well just get it over with, so she parted the lips of her mouth and allowed his cock to enter her warm and wet orifice.</p>
<p>The beautiful young brunette felt her cheeks bulge as his cock entered her oral orifice. It did not take long before she could feel the tip of the same against the back of her throat, and at the same time that Jemma fought the urge to gag, she told herself that she should ignore the taste that clung into the tip of her tongue even as a corner of her mind reminded her that that cock that was now in her mouth had been in her asshole.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” he asked her a few moments later, and though he asked the question using a rather neutral tone, she knew that he was asking the question in order to remind her of what she was supposed to do.</p>
<p>Of course, there was no way that she would be able to reply to the question, so Jemma instead began to bob her head up and down the shaft of his cock, and from the satisfied sound that escaped from his lips a few moments later, the beautiful brunette told herself that she was doing exactly what he had expected from her.</p>
<p>Up and down, Jemma moved her head, making sure that her lips are forming an almost vacuum seal around the girth of his cock. She reminded herself that the orders that she had received from him was that she was supposed to clean his manhood, yet as she bobbed her head up and down the shaft that was now impaled in her mouth, the pretty biochemist could not help but wonder if she was really cleaning his cock, or if she was actually making it dirtier with her saliva.</p>
<p>Jemma told herself that that was not something that she should think about, and instead, she should just do what she was being told to do. At the corner of her mind, the beautiful biochemist told herself that she was doing what she was doing because she wanted to spare her friends from going through what she was going through at that moment, but as she felt the cock that was in her mouth twitch once more, that reason started to sound hollow even to the ears of the brunette scientist.</p>
<p>She was forced out of that reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen into a few moments later, and to her great surprise, it was her Master who had forced her out of that reverie. It was also to her great surprise when he did the action that forced her out of that reverie in the first place, and that action was him actually removing his hand on top of her head before using both of them to push her off of him.</p>
<p>Jemma felt herself falling backward away from him, and as the cheeks of her ass hit the hardwood surface of the floor, she was struck by the fact that the spell that he had cast on her had seemingly ended. She could no longer feel the invisible phallus moving in and out of her most intimate of parts, nor could she feel the wet thing that was stimulating her clit.</p>
<p>An ordinary person may have interpreted that to mean that the torture that she was going through was done, and she was finally getting a break, but Jemma was not an ordinary person, and as if to confirm that what the corner of her mind was telling her, when she turned her attention back toward the face of her Master, she saw his face broke into a grin before he inclined his head toward the direction of the desk that she had been bent upon.</p>
<p>He was not telling her to resume her position on the desk, of that, Jemma was sure, rather, he was telling her that she should crawl back toward the desk so that she could use her mouth to clean the mess that she had made.</p>
<p>A faint whimper escaped from the lips of the young scientist, but at the same time, the sure knowledge that she could not do anything about it put to rest whatever resistance Jemma may have felt. She forced herself to get back on her hands and knees, but she kept his attention toward his visage long enough that she was able to watch as he waved his hand, and she knew that he had cast another ‘spell’.</p>
<p>It did not take Jemma long to figure out what the spell that he had cast was, after all, she could feel it on her body, but it was not the invisible phallus that had been fucking her that he had cast, rather, it was something else, and as she felt pain coming from the direction of her breasts, she realized that it was her mounds that he was now paying attention to.</p>
<p>The brunette biochemist turned her attention toward the direction and her eyes widened a bit when she saw that there were now clamps biting painfully against her nipples. Even that, however, was not the most humiliating aspect of what she was being made to go through at that moment, because the clamps that bit painfully against the nipples that were capping her breasts were connected to small bells that she realized would start making sounds the moment that she started to crawl.</p>
<p>“Well?” that single word from the direction of her Master convinced her that it would be in her best interest to start moving, so that was what she started to do.</p>
<p>As Jemma had expected, with every step that she took that brought her closer toward the puddle that she was supposed to clean with her mouth, the bells made a ringing sound. She tried her best to ignore the sound that the bells were making, of course, forcing herself to focus her attention toward the direction of the puddle instead, and she soon found herself on all fours in front of the same.</p>
<p>The pretty brunette stared at the puddle of cum in front of her, and a part of her mind wondered why it had yet to dry out. Of course, it took her but a few moments to come up with an answer, after all, it was obvious that her Master had cast some sort of spell on it that caused it not to dry out.</p>
<p>Another whimper escaped from the lips of Jemma as she lowered her face toward the direction of the surface of the puddle, and as she did so, she parted her lips so that her tongue could come out of her mouth. She also made sure that as she lowered her face toward the direction of the surface of the puddle, she raised her hips high into the air.</p>
<p>Jemma knew that she was exposing her nether regions to him, and she actually half-expected him to abandon whatever it was that he was doing at that moment so that he could place himself behind her and force his cock into either her cunt or her asshole, but at the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her mind, Jemma told herself that that would actually be more preferable to being punished if it looked as if she was failing to seduce him.</p>
<p>In the end, however, as Jemma began to lick the puddle of cum that had escaped from her ass after her violation there, she realized that she probably should not have bothered. It was obvious that he did not care about taking her again there and then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jemma learns that she would not be the only one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Marvel Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>FIVE</strong>
</p>
<p>A groan escaped from the lips of the pretty brunette as she transitioned from the sleeping world that she had been in and back into the conscious world. The first thing that Jemma noticed the moment that she returned to the waking world was the fact that she was on the surface of a mattress – and it was quite a comfortable mattress too – but that realization went to the back of her mind quickly enough as the second thing that she realized was that there was someone else on the bed with her. It was quite easy for her to be able to find a label for the person who was on the bed with her, however, and with a start, she realized that she was hoping that the groan that had escaped from her lips was not loud enough so that the person that she was lying on the bed with would wake up from the same.</p>
<p>She turned her gaze toward the direction of the face of the person that she was on the bed with, and as she did so, she would readily admit that she was hoping that his eyes would be closed as that would mean that he is still asleep. She did realize, however, that she would not be terribly surprised if he was already awake, though at the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her brain, Jemma realized that if he was already awake, then she would be in big trouble because she was supposed to wake him up.</p>
<p>A shudder shot up the spine of the pretty bio-chemist as she remembered the order that she had been given the night before. Aside from the one who was supposed to wake him up, the way with which she was supposed to wake him up was also something that he had decided upon, and as her thoughts turned to that method, another shudder shot up the spine of the helpless bio-chemist even as she felt the beginnings of a figurative flame between her loins.</p>
<p>She could actually feel her lips parting as she unconsciously turned her attention toward the direction of his crotch, and as she had expected, it was already half-erect. She was supposed to wrap her lips around that thing and was supposed to make sure that the bulbous head of his manhood was inside her warm and wet oral orifice before she was supposed to bob her head up and down the same, and she was not supposed to stop until she had woken him up with her actions and until he had specifically told her to stop.</p>
<p>That figurative flame that was burning between her loins made her grimace a bit, and she wiggled on the surface of the mattress that she was on. As a result of her latest action, she was able to place some distance between herself and the man who had labeled himself as the ‘Master of Death’, but even if that was the case, he did not stir, leading her to believe that he was so deep in his sleep that she could probably do anything that she wanted.</p>
<p>Another groan escaped from the lips of Jemma as a corner of her mind mentally cursed. The depth of the sleep that the Master of Death was in at that moment meant that she could probably make him cum in her mouth before he would wake up, and that was something that she did not want to experience again. Even as that thought entered the forefront of her mind, however, Jemma told herself that it was not as if she had a choice, so she forced herself to get on her hands and knees so that she could crawl toward the direction of his member and get it over with.</p>
<p>She paused a few moments later, however, and without really realizing what she was doing, she turned her attention toward the direction of the door to this room. She could barely remember the events of last night as she was brought into this room – and she could still feel the soreness coming from the direction of her groin as she unconsciously remembered the number of times that he had taken her in that hole – but she was reasonably certain that she would be able to find her way out of this admittedly large place if she were to be given the chance.</p>
<p>A voice at the back of her mind – and because it was her own, she knew that she could trust it – reminded her that she had already failed in that once, and the punishment for it had been both painful and humiliating for her. That same voice warned her that it would not be in her best interest to try the patience of the Master again, but Jemma decided to ignore her own voice when she realized that that corner of her mind was already referring to this entity – for there was no way that he is simply a man – who was lying on the bed beside her as ‘Master’.</p>
<p>Jemma was still on her hands and knees, but at that moment, she realized that she had a choice. She could continue to crawl toward the direction of his groin, wrap her lips around the girth of his manhood, and try to wrap her tongue around that same girth while his cock was in her warm and wet oral orifice, or she could try to escape.</p>
<p>It really was not surprising what choice the pretty bio-chemist made a few moments later.</p>
<p>The only reason why she did not jump off of the bed when she finally made up her mind was because she knew that there was a chance that she would wake him up if she were to jump off of the bed. With that in mind, she gently crawled toward the edge of the bed that she was closest to – the bed was big enough to be able to comfortably fit more than just herself and her Master – before she slowly and quietly lifted her right leg off of the bed with the intention of depositing the soles of the same upon the surface of the wooden floor.</p>
<p>Even though she was naked – the collar around her neck at that moment did not count as clothes in the opinion of Jemma, and she knew that she was hardly the only one who would think that way – she did not even think of trying to find anything that she could wear around her body to cover her most private of parts, because at that moment, her attention was focused toward the direction of the door that would be  the first hurdle that she would have to pass in order to escape from the clutches of this man.</p>
<p>The feeling of the hardwood against the soles of her right feet made a small smile appear on the face of Jemma, and when the same feeling entered the forefront of her mind a few moments later – though this one came from the soles of her left foot – the smile that was on her face widened.</p>
<p>She had to fight the urge to break into a run toward the direction of the door because she knew that doing so would wake him up, so it took another minute or two before she finally reached the door, but when she felt the cold metal of the doorknob against her fingers and her palm, she let out another sigh of relief before she turned her attention toward the direction of the bed.</p>
<p>Exactly what Jemma was expecting to see when she turned her attention toward that direction was something that not even the pretty brunette would have been able to explain, but then, she was not even given the chance to think of a proper explanation, because the next thing that she knew, she was already looking at the direction of the bed.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened when she saw that it was actually empty, which meant that her Master was not only already awake – and she had failed to wake him up – but that he was also already up and about. Jemma panicked at what she was seeing, and she knew that she was panicking because without really thinking about it, she turned the knob that her fingers were wrapped around before she pulled the door open.</p>
<p>She turned her attention toward what she expected would be a corridor at the other side of the door, but while it was true that she found herself staring at a corridor when she pulled the door open, it was not the corridor that she was expecting.</p>
<p>For one thing, she recognized this corridor, not because she went through this same corridor last night, but because she had gone through this corridor many times during her time in the SHIELD Academy of Science. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was staring at the corridor in her old dormitory while she was still matriculating in that school.</p>
<p>There were, however, a lot of differences, and perhaps the biggest difference – and it was also the first thing that Jemma had noticed – was the decorations on the wall. When she was still studying, the walls had bulletin boards, but as she stared at this corridor in front of her, the only thing that she could see on the wall were bodies that were inserted into holes cut into the walls.</p>
<p>It was obvious that they are women – the curves of their bodies were a giveaway, plus, the fact that it was the lower part of their bodies that were jutting out of the wall confirmed that their reproductive organs are inside rather than outside – and with a horrified realization, Jemma realized what they are there for.</p>
<p>She did not even have the time to think about it, because at that moment, three figures suddenly appeared on the corridor. They were all men, and while the two of them had jovial expressions on their faces, it was the third one – that one with a sour expression – that she turned her attention to. It was not that difficult to see why that is the case, after all, he recognized the third person.</p>
<p>“Fitz,” the name that escaped from the lips of Jemma was barely a whisper, but it would seem as if he heard her because he turned his gaze toward her. A confused look appeared on his face, but then she watched as he shook his head before he turned his attention back toward the prostrated women who were half-inserted into the wall, and without really saying anything, he opened his zipper so that he could take his manhood out of the confines of the pants that he was wearing.</p>
<p>The pretty brunette averted her gaze from what she was seeing at the same time that she told herself that what she was seeing was just an illusion. Even though she had already turned her gaze away from what was about to happen in front of her, she really did not need to keep her attention toward that direction for her to realize what was about to happen.</p>
<p>As if to provide her with further proof of what she was expecting, she heard a grunt a few moments later, and she knew that it was a grunt that had escaped from the lips of her partner and best friend.</p>
<p>“I suppose that that is still better than him being the one <em>in</em> the wall,” she heard a voice to her side, and she turned her attention toward that direction even though she already knew that if she were to turn her gaze toward that direction, she would find herself face to face with her Master.</p>
<p>There was a smirk on the face of her Master when she turned her attention toward his direction, and she had turned her gaze toward him just in time to watch as he inclined his head back toward the direction of the vision that she was sure was his doing. Jemma, however, refused to turn her eyes there, as even though she could not see what was happening there, she was quite sure that if she were to turn her sight toward that direction, she would find herself watching her friend and partner <em>in </em>the wall, with someone behind him.</p>
<p>The smirk that was on his face widened a few moments later, and because she had not turned her attention away from his face, Jemma was able to watch in real time as that leer widened. Of course, Jemma did not get the chance to say anything because he cut her off before she even realized that she wanted to speak, he was already forcing her to listen to him, “You were supposed to wake me up with your mouth, pet, not with the feeling of you getting off the bed.”</p>
<p>Now she found herself fidgeting, and she parted her lips to offer him an excuse even though she just knew that there was no way that he was going to accept any excuses from her. Indeed, he allowed only a single sound – and it was an unintelligible sound which was so unbecoming of the intelligent bio-chemist – before he suddenly placed his hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p>Silence descended inside the room and Jemma allowed herself a few moments to hope that he is distracted enough that he would actually allow her to slip away from whatever punishment it was that he had planned for her. Even at that moment, however, the beautiful bio-chemist knew that there was no way that he was going to let her escape the penalties for her failure to do as she was ordered to do.</p>
<p>“Ah!” the scream that escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later was half in surprise and half in pain. The reason for the former was because she did not expect him to suddenly grab a fistful of her hair and use that as his leverage to drag her back toward the direction of the bed that she thought she had already escaped from, while the reason for that latter was because of the pain that he gave her when he used a fistful of her hair as his leverage to drag her toward the direction of the bed.</p>
<p>“Please...Master...,” Jemma was able to push those two words out through her lips a few moments later, yet at the same time that those two words had escaped from her mouth, they had already reached the bed, and she found herself kneeling on the side of the same while her Master took a seat on the surface of the bed and in front of her.</p>
<p>The way that he had spread her knees was actually the only thing that Jemma needed to see in order for her to realize exactly what she was supposed to do, and because she was desperate enough o avoid whatever punishment it was that she had earned when she tried to escape from him, even though he had not yet given her the command, she reached out for the boxer shorts that he was wearing with the intention of taking his cock out of the confines of the same.</p>
<p>She reasoned to herself that if she were to show him the proper enthusiasm with serving him, then she might save herself from the punishment that he had planned for her, yet at the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her mind, a voice at the back of her brain once more whispered to her, and this time, the message was clear and unequivocal, ‘<em>You are going to get punished for trying to escape.’</em></p>
<p>As much as she tried to ignore that voice, Jemma realized that she cannot, and even as she was finally able to free his manhood from where it was hiding, the voice at the back of her mind kept repeating that message as if it was a chant of some sort. Jemma realized that maybe it was a chant of some sort, but as she wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the girth of the cock of her Master – and as she heard the grunt of pleasure that escaped from his lips – she, at least, found something else that she could do that would allow her to ignore the voice at the back of her mind.</p>
<p>The pretty bio-chemist did not think of herself as experienced in what she was doing at that moment, but even if that was the case, it seemed to her that she was doing a good job, because as she moved her hand up and down the shaft of his manhood, she could hear the moans of pleasure – or at least, she hoped that it was pleasure – that continued to escape from his lips. Even if that was the case, however, she knew that there was no way that he would be satisfied with just her hands, so a few moments later, Jemma forced herself to lean forward so that a few moments later, she felt her lips touch the tip of his manhood.</p>
<p>She was well aware that it looked as if she was kissing the tip of his cock, but then again, Jemma realized that that was what she was doing, and she did not even place distance between the tip of his cock and her mouth anymore before she parted her lips, allowing his manhood entry into her warm and wet orifice.</p>
<p>Jemma felt her cheeks widen as his manhood entered pass her lips and into her mouth, and he did not stop moving into her mouth until she could feel the tip of his cock against her throat. It took her a few moments to realize that she had been forced to take his cock as deep as possible inside her mouth, and then she only realized that that was the case when she felt some of his pubic hair against her nose.</p>
<p>She automatically tried to place some distance between her nose and his crotch, but she failed to do that because he did not allow her, and he did not even need to use his magic in order to force her not to place that distance that she craved, because he quickly placed both of his hands at the back of her head.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that she was now having a hard time breathing, Jemma forced herself to look at the brighter side of things, but at that moment, the only ‘brighter side of things’ that she could think of was the fact that he was not using his hand at the back of her head as his leverage to force her to take his cock deeper into her mouth.</p>
<p>“You do know that you are supposed to be punished, right?” he asked her using a tone that she would have had no problem labeling as conversational.</p>
<p>Even if Jemma wanted to reply to what she perceived was a question, she actually could not, and again, the reason for that was because of his hands at the back of her head. He was not forcing her to take his cock deeper and deeper into her throat, yet at the same time, his hands were pinning her head exactly at that same position that she was in at that moment.</p>
<p>It took Jemma but a few moments to realize that if she wanted to be able to speak, then she should make him cum as soon as possible. It was obvious – she told herself that, in hindsight, she should have realized it – that his intention was to force her to make him cum, and because she could not bob her head up and down the shaft of his manhood, she instead began to depend on her tongue.</p>
<p>Jemma tried to wrap her tongue around the girth of his cock, but that was an impossible situation, so she instead decided to just lick the side of his manhood that was inside her warm and wet orifice. She heard a groan from his direction a few moments later, and she took that to mean that he was telling her without words that she was doing exactly as he expected her to do.</p>
<p>Indeed, she felt him remove his hands from the top of her head a few moments later, but rather than take advantage of that to remove his prick from her mouth, Jemma instead used that moment to begin bobbing her head up and down the shaft of his cock, and the moans of pleasure that escaped from his lips a few moments later intensified.</p>
<p>The pretty brunette was not sure how much time had actually passed before she felt the cock that was buried in her mouth twitch, but when she felt that movement, she would have smiled – she could not, because of the cock in her mouth – as she recognized that twitching movement as his – or perhaps it was just his body that was making the signal, Jemma was not sure - way of signaling her that he was about to cum.</p>
<p>Rather than slacken the pace with which she was moving her head up and down the shaft of his manhood, Jemma actually increased the pace with which she was moving, and she was rewarded a few moments later when his cock twitched inside her mouth once more. This time, however, the twitching motion of his cock did not stop.</p>
<p>As that was what she was hoping for, however, Jemma only continued what she was doing, and she was rewarded a few moments later by a loud grunt of pure pleasure that escaped from the lips of her Master. That grunt of pleasure was followed a few moments later by the unmistakable taste of his warm cum as his seed exploded from the tip of his cock while the same was still buried inside her warm and wet orifice.</p>
<p>The taste of his cum assaulted the forefront of the brain of Jemma, but she forced herself not to gag even as she felt his seed take over whatever space remained inside her mouth. There was, however, not enough space there, so a few moments later, she was forced to swallow, and as she constricted her throat around the girth of his manhood, she heard him grunt again in pleasure.</p>
<p>Once more, her throat filled with his seed, and Jemma was again forced to swallow, earning herself another moan of pleasure from the direction of his lips.</p>
<p>Even if she had been trying her best to swallow all of his seed, however, it was inevitable that a few streaks of his cum would spill out of her mouth, and she felt that streak form a the corner of her lips. She did not care to wipe it off, however, as she realized that he would actually appreciate the image that that would give him.</p>
<p>He pulled his cock out of her mouth a few moments later, and without saying anything, he pushed Jemma off of him. She could barely react to what he had done, and indeed, by the time that Jemma was able to realize what was happening, she was already lying on the floor. She did not, however, push herself off of the carpeted floor of the bedroom, and the reason for that was because she did not need to in order for her to turn her gaze toward the direction of her Master.</p>
<p>By the time that she had turned her attention toward him, she could see that he was hearing toward a cabinet that was inside the bedroom. At first, she thought that he was going to get something to change into, but then fear crept up the spine of Jemma as she realized that the cabinet that he was heading toward was not his clothes wardrobe – he did not even have one of those because he could use his ‘magic’ to create clothes – but rather, he was heading toward a cabinet that Jemma knew the contents of only all too well.</p>
<p>Even if that was the case, the knowledge of what she would see when the doors of the cabinet opened did not help the brunette bio-chemist when she saw the contents of the cabinet. Her attention was instantly turned toward the collection of whips inside the cabinet, but that was understandable considering that it was from that collection that her Master picked an instrument that she realized he intended to use in order to remind her of her proper place.</p>
<p>She held whatever it was that she wanted to say until the moment that he turned his gaze toward her, and it was only once she was sure that he now had his full attention upon her that Jemma finally allowed the words that she was holding back to escape from her lips, “Master, please,” she said.</p>
<p>Even to the brunette bio-chemist, it sounded hollow, and she was not the least bit surprised when he just ignored the pleading words that escaped from her mouth. Instead, he simply inclined his head toward the direction of the bed, and before Jemma could stop herself, she was already climbing up on top of the same.</p>
<p>She mentally prepared herself to be whipped even as she lay her stomach on the surface of the bed. This was the position that he had taught her he wanted her to be in whenever he would whip her, but apparently, this was not the position that he wanted her to be in at that moment.</p>
<p>“Lie on your back, cunt, spread-eagle position,” he said.</p>
<p>Jemma whimpered as she moved to the position that he indicated that she should be in. Of course, as it was her front who would be exposed, she realized that he wanted to whip not her back but her front, and she was proven correct in that assessment. Barely a second after she had assumed the position that he had indicated to her that she should be in, she heard the whishing sound made by the whip as it cut through the air.</p>
<p>“Ah!” a scream escaped from the lips of Jemma as she felt the business end of the lash land on her body, and the scream that escaped from her lips were louder than usual because the business end of the lash landed on her most sensitive of parts. In other words, the tip of the lash landed on the lips of her cunt which, she realized rather belatedly, was actually exposed.</p>
<p>She did not have the time to ask herself if that was the reason why he had her move into this position in the first place, however, because the scream from the first lash had barely ended when another scream escaped from her lips, and again, the reason for that scream was because of the business end of his whip landing on her most sensitive of parts.</p>
<p>The fact that that second lash had landed where it had landed was also all the confirmation that Jemma needed. She had been ordered into this particular position because her Master wanted to whip her cunt.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be thanking me for disciplining you, cunt?” he asked.</p>
<p>It was obvious, however, that he was not actually waiting for an answer from her, and Jemma realized that that was the case a few moments later as she told herself that, if he was expecting an answer from her, then he would have at least given her the chance to answer.</p>
<p>He did not give her that chance, because after he had finished asking his latest question, he made another scream escape from her lips as he landed a third lash, though this time, he changed his target and the business end of the lash instead landed on one of the nipples capping her breasts.</p>
<p>That did not mean, however, that the scream that escaped from the lips of Jemma in reaction to that lash was not as loud as the first two. While her nipples were not as sensitive as the lips of her cunt, it was still sensitive enough, and the scream that was generated from that lash was just as loud as the first two screams that escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>This time, however, she remembered the lesson that she had been given – and because she had been reminded of it, anyway – so as soon as her scream died down, she forced herself to recite the words that she knew her Master was waiting for her to say, “Thank you, Sir,” she forced herself to sound as enthusiastic as possible, which was difficult, especially considering the next words to escape from her lips, “May I please have another?”</p>
<p>He responded by landing another lash on her body, and this time, her target was her other tit. Another scream escaped from the lips of Jemma, but before she could thank him and ask for another lash, he cut her off as he said, “This time, I want you to beg me to give you another lash.”</p>
<p>Jemma swallowed involuntarily and audibly, yet at the same time, she knew that she did not have a choice in the matter. She gave him a nod a fearful nod a few moments later before she said, “Thank you, Master, please, may I have another?”</p>
<p>The response of her Master to that were two lashes delivered in quick succession, and the target this time were the lips of her cunt. As the twin lightning bolts of pain shot from the direction of her groin toward the direction of the forefront of her brain, Jemma could not help but feel the slightest sense of pleasure from those two lashes, but she chased them away – figuratively – so that a few moments later, the only thing that she could feel was the pain.</p>
<p>“I said beg me for another, cunt,” this time, there was no mistaking the anger that marinated his voice as he spoke, “not ask for another,” and just to show her how pissed off he was at that moment, he delivered another lash, though this lash was not only considerably lighter than the earlier ones that he had given, it was also aimed at her stomach rather than her sensitive parts.</p>
<p>That did not mean, however, that no scream escaped from the lips of Jemma, because a scream did escape from her lips. This time, however, she was able to thank him properly, “Thank you, Sir,” she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. She could only pray that she sounded as enthusiastic as she expected as she added, “Please, Master, please give me another.”</p>
<p>The pretty bio-chemist could not be sure if that had the effect that he wanted, but she could haphazard a guess that she was successful, because he swiftly delivered another blow a few moments later, and again, he made sure to target the lips of her cunt.</p>
<p>Once more, pain shot up from the direction of the lips of her womanhood, but that pain was accompanied by the sensation of pleasure, and she was finding it harder and harder to ignore the pleasure even as she forced herself to not only thank him for giving her that blow, but also to beg for another, “Thank you, Sir,” she began, “Please, may I have another?”</p>
<p>Another scream escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later as he gave her exactly what she was asking for. She had effectively lost count of the number of times that she had been forced to beg for another lash, just as she had lost count of the number of times that he had lashed her. She also had no idea how much time had passed before he finally lost interest in whipping her, though when he first stopped whipping her, she just thought that she was not begging him enough so she repeated the plea.</p>
<p>It would seem, however, that he really was done with the whipping, because when she turned her attention toward him a few moments later, she could see that he had already discarded the whip, tossing toward one side.</p>
<p>If she had thought that that was the end of it, however, then she was wrong, because a few moments later, she watched as he nonchalantly waved his hand toward her, and she felt something warm envelope her. It was not the warmth of the figurative flames of pleasure burning in between her loins, though she realized that it was actually quite close to it, and that was made even more poignant a few moments later when she felt the warmth concentrate on the direction of her womanhood.</p>
<p>She realized that he had cast some spell on her, though exactly what the spell was is not something that she could even begin to guess at. She was, however, given confirmation that he had indeed cast something on her a few moments later when he spoke, “That was a relatively easy spell.”</p>
<p>Jemma would admit that she was hoping that he would continue to speak so that she could find some clue from his words as to what kind of spell it was that he had cast on her, but a few moments later, she was forced to ignore that line of thinking as she felt something cold wrap itself around her wrists and ankles. It took her just a few moments to realize that the cold things that she was feeling around her limbs are metal shackles.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as she realized that she could no longer move from the spread-eagled position that she was in, and with a start, she realized that there was only one reason why he had restrained her in this position. Her suspicions were confirmed a few moments later as she watched him return to the bed, and because she was chained on the same, she could not do anything even as she placed herself on top of him.</p>
<p>“Ah,” the moan that escaped from the lips of Jemma was her reaction to him suddenly cupping both of her breasts from the front, and a few moments later, he elicited more moans – of pain and pleasure – from the lips of the beautiful bio-chemist as he began to alternately squeeze and play with her breasts.</p>
<p>He did not stop until a few moments later when she felt him use the pad of his index finger and thumb to play with the nipples capping her breasts, twisting and turning them until such time that her nipples were hard and fully erect.</p>
<p>After he had caused her nipples to become erect, he removed his right hand from her breast, though Jemma felt no sense of relief when that happened as she was quick to realize that the only reason why he was removing his hand from her breast was so that he could use that same hand to guide his cock to the entrance to her womanhood.</p>
<p>Indeed, a few seconds later, a moan escaped from the lips of Jemma as she felt the tip of his cock make contact with the lips of her womanhood, and she found herself mentally preparing for him to force his cock into her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>“By the way,” he said a few moments later, and as those words escaped from his lips, Jemma felt him teasing the entrance to her most intimate of parts with the tip of his cock. She did not even have the time to wonder what he was doing before he added, “that spell I just cast on you? That was a virginity restore spell.”</p>
<p>The eyes of Jemma widened as she realized the implication of the words that he had just uttered, but then she was also quick to realize that the reaction that she just gave him was exactly the reaction that he was hoping from her, because at the same time that her eyes widened, he thrust his hips forward, forcing the tip of his manhood pass the lips of her cunt and into her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>“Ah!” the scream that escaped from the lips of Jemma in reaction to that was far louder than the screams that had escaped from her lips when he whipped her cunt. She could feel the pain that shot from the direction of her groin toward her brain, just as she could feel liquid inside of her most intimate of parts which a corner of her mind noted should be the blood that accompanied her hymen being destroyed again.</p>
<p>She had not felt this kind of pain before, because while this is not her first time being taken in this hole – and indeed, her Master had taken her in this hole many times during the last night – this was actually the first time that she was experiencing her virginity being destroyed by a cock. The first time that she had sex, she had already lost her hymen.</p>
<p>Jemma belatedly realized that the pain that she was feeling at that moment could not only have come from having her hymen destroyed again, and her eyes widened – even as she felt her Master pull the shaft of his manhood out of her cunt – as she realized that he not only restored her virginity, he had also caused her vaginal canal to tighten.</p>
<p>As her thoughts turned toward her vaginal canal, another scream escaped from her lips as she felt the walls of her tunnel being forced to expand. Her Master had thrust forward again, and as the shaft of his cock invaded her most intimate of parts, the walls of her vaginal canal tried to expand – though it did not expand fast enough – to accommodate his cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” she heard him curse a few moments later, “I should do this to you everyday to remind you of your place, cunt.”</p>
<p>Jemma did not reply, but then again, she was quick to realize that no reply was expected from her. She could only allow a small grunt to escape from her lips even as she felt him pull the shaft of his cock out of her tight vaginal canal a few moments later, only for him to slam himself back inside her tight canal a few moments later.</p>
<p>“By the way,” he said a few moments later, “I should inform you that you have failed to live up with your end of the bargain.”</p>
<p>A confused expression appeared on the pretty face of the brunette a few moments later, and though that confused expression turned to one of pain a few moments later – because her Master forced his cock back into her tight vaginal canal once more – she was able to school her features a few moments later in order to reflect her confusion.</p>
<p>The smile that was on his face made her cringe, and it was the only thing that she needed to see in order to realize that whatever it was that he was about to tell her, it was not something that she would enjoy, “You failed to convince me that you are the only woman that I would need in this world, slut,” he said.</p>
<p>A look of horror crossed the features of Jemma, but before she could say anything, he added, “That means that I am going to go after your friends next.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new guest arrives at the mansion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Marvel Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SIX</strong>
</p>
<p>She did her best to ignore the glare of the sun as she focused her attention upon the rather non-descript building in front of her. To her eyes, the building seemed to belong in this neighborhood, and indeed, if not for the fact that she had been specifically informed by her superiors that the building that she was now staring at was her target, then she would not have been able to pick it up from the rest of the neighborhood considering that it was practically the same building as those beside it down to the color of the walls and the number of windows that were on the façade of the same.</p>
<p>Of course, as she stared at it longer, she was able to spot some differences about the building that was supposed to be her target and the others beside it, but those difference, she was sure, was merely coincidental, after all, it was possible that the only reason why the windows on the building that she was staring at was closed was because the people who occupy the building did not want to open their windows.</p>
<p>A sigh escaped from the lips of Sharon Carter even as she turned her attention away from the façade of the building that was supposed to be her target, focusing her gaze instead upon the door that was the main ingress point into the building. If she was being honest, she would have to admit that she did not think that the person – and here, she closed her eyes and fought the urge to sigh once more as she reminded herself that they are not even sure if it is a person that she is supposed to meet – who was her target would still be here.</p>
<p>Surely, a powerful being who had kidnapped one of their scientists after he had disabled – and even killed – a SHIELD response team would have already realized that the agency had already tracked him, and thus, he would have already fled to a more secure location. Sharon honestly did not think that an apartment building smacked in the middle of London would be his hideout, and that was the reason why she did not even bother to ask for reinforcements when she was told to investigate the building.</p>
<p>Sharon opened her eyes so that she could once more focus her attention upon the door into the building – and for the first time, she noted that it was also closed, unlike the doors to the apartment buildings beside it that were open – even as she told herself that even if she had asked for reinforcements, it was not as if they could give her with what she requested for.</p>
<p>For some reason, most of the assets of SHIELD in Europe are deployed somewhere else, and she does not have a security clearance high enough for her to find out exactly where they are. Indeed, the fact that she was here was another piece of evidence that that is the case as Sharon had to fly in from the United States after the incident that she was supposed to be investigating.</p>
<p>‘<em>Perhaps they are also worried that the target had conspirators inside the facility as well,’</em> a voice at the back of her mind interrupted her thoughts, and now that Sharon had the time to think about it, she realized that that was also possible.</p>
<p>After all, their 0-8-4 had suddenly appeared inside one of the most secured rooms in one of the most secure of facilities in the United Kingdom.</p>
<p>Sharon shook her head in order to force herself to return to the present, and a few moments later, she took a step toward the direction of the building that was supposed to be her target. A nagging sensation at the back of her head caused her to pause for a bit, and she almost unconsciously used that time in order to subtly pat the left side of her stomach. The reason why she did that, however, was to make sure that the holstered sidearm that she was carrying was still there, even as she reminded herself that she should keep her firearm hidden as she was in a country where even ordinary policemen are not allowed to carry guns.</p>
<p>As she returned her full attention toward the building in front of her, Sharon once more recalled the briefing that she had received while she was over the Atlantic. Apparently, one of the many cameras in the city – and she was quite sure that the person who was supposed to be monitoring the camera had no idea that SHIELD had piggybacked on the system – had noticed their mysterious person of interest appearing out of nowhere on the roof of this building with the scientist that he had kidnapped with him.</p>
<p>Sharon had seen the footage and she was certain that the man had appeared out of nowhere, though that same footage clearly showed him entering this same building, and even from where she was standing at the moment, Sharon could see several cameras – and some of those are actually pointed directly toward the front door – that she was sure had also been hacked by SHIELD. None of those cameras had seen their person of interest leaving the apartment building, which led to the speculation that their target would still be inside, but privately, Sharon thought that if their target could appear and disappear on a whim, then they could not be sure that he is still here.</p>
<p>The pretty blond shook her head in order to force herself to return to the present, and she resumed walking toward the direction of the building. Less than a minute later, she was climbing up the three steps that lead directly to the door that serves as the entrance to the building, and she actually blinked when, at the same moment that the sole of her left shoe touched the landing of the third step, the door in front of her opened.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Sharon was reminded of those movies that she had watched when she was younger, of how doors open on their own to welcome the main character of the movie into a haunted house, and as those thoughts entered the forefront of her mind, Sharon could not help but shiver.</p>
<p>Of course, those thoughts were chased away from the forefront of her mind a few moments later, because it would appear that she had jumped into conclusions without actually pausing to consider everything. The reason why she concluded that was because when she focused her attention on the door in front of him, she saw that there was actually someone who had opened the door for her, and from the expression on the face of the other person, she could tell that he was just as surprised as she was in seeing that there was someone there.</p>
<p>It was Sharon who recovered first, and she placed a smile on her face at the same time that she politely inclined her head toward the direction of the person who was coming out of the building. The agent could tell that her action had actually caused even more confusion on the part of the man who was coming out of the building, and he did not even bother to hide the confusion that he felt – and here, Sharon had to remind herself that an ordinary person would not even think of hiding his confusion – in response to the silent greeting that Sharon had given him.</p>
<p>As he appeared to be confused, there was no way that he was going to be the one who would open the conversation, which was why a few moments later, Sharon parted her lips.</p>
<p>“Good morning,” she said, trying to inject as much pleasantness in her voice as possible. If she was being honest, she had thought about changing her accent, but then she decided that that would be too much.</p>
<p>The man who had but moments before been on his way out of the building returned her greeting a few moments  later, and Sharon acknowledged it before she continued, “Do you live here?” she asked.</p>
<p>Sharon was well aware of how stupid the question that she had asked was, and from the expression on the face of the man in front of her, she could tell that he thought that as well. He was, however, courteous enough not to allow that same expression on his face to last for long, and he actually nodded, “Yes,” he replied.</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, and it was brief enough that Sharon was not actually able to say anything before the man asked, “Do you need to speak with the manager?” he seemed to fluster as Sharon placed a questioning expression on her face, but again, before she could say anything, the man suddenly added, “Sorry, I thought you were interested in the building.”</p>
<p>The pretty agent blinked once, but then she quickly added, “Yes, yes, I am,” she said. Silence descended between the two of them before Sharon added, “Actually, I am with the police, and I am following up on an investigation.”</p>
<p>His expression changed in response to that, but Sharon was not at all alarmed because she was expecting it. Indeed, the expression of concern that appeared on his face actually calmed her, and before he could say anything, the agent added, “It’s nothing serious,” she said trying to assure the man that he is not living in the same apartment as a criminal, “Just following up on a witness testimony.”</p>
<p>The expression on the face of the person that she was speaking with told Sharon that the other person was having a hard time believing her, but before Sharon could actually say anything, the man just nodded. He did not, however, say anything before he turned his back toward the direction of the agent, and soon, Sharon found herself with no choice but to follow after the man as he walked back into the building.</p>
<p>Before she followed after the man, however, she found herself staring at him. Once more, there was a nagging sensation at the back of her head, and the blond agent had to pause in order to take that into consideration, though if forced, she would have to admit that she actually does not understand why there was something about this person that she was supposed to be following that was telling her that it would be in her best interest not to follow after him.</p>
<p>She turned her compete attention toward his direction and blinked once when she realized that she could not actually see the man even if she had an unobstructed view of the hallway in front of her, and when she realized that she could not see the person that she was supposed to be following after, all sense of caution that Sharon may have had disappeared out of the figurative window.</p>
<p>Sharon took a step forward, not even realizing that she had stepped through the threshold that divided the interior of the building from the outside world until a few moments later. The pretty agent found herself pausing again as she found herself in a hallway that was so different from the one that she thought she would be in, and before she could stop herself, she turned her gaze behind her.</p>
<p>The door that she had used to enter what was supposed to be the apartment building was still there, and through the door, she could see the outside world. Sharon quickly realized that this was a trap and that she had to withdraw, but at the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her mind, the door that was supposed to be egress point closed on its own.</p>
<p>Normally, that would not have been that much of a problem because she would have just opened the door again, but Sharon already knew that there something else at play here, and all of her instincts were telling her that she should not let that door close. Her instincts proved correct a few moments later because the moment that the door closed, it actually disappeared, and the agent found herself in the middle of a relatively narrow hallway that seemed to extend a considerable distance in front and to the back of her.</p>
<p>“Welcome, dear guest,” a voice behind her made Sharon spun on her heel toward that direction, and at the same time that she did, she drew the pistol that she had been keeping on her side. Of course, she merely had to look at the person who had spoken in order for her to realize that even if she had been holding a machinegun at that moment, the speaker would not have been afraid of her.</p>
<p>The reason for that would be because the speaker was floating in mid-air, and as she continued to stare at the speaker, the agent realized that she could actually see through the body of the speaker. It did not mean, however, that the speaker did not have distinguishing features, and when Sharon turned her attention toward where she supposed the head should be, the first thing that she noticed was that the speaker was a rather pretty young woman with blond hair just like her own.</p>
<p>“Are you...,” Sharon began before she could stop herself, “are you a ghost?”</p>
<p>The speaker smiled at her but apparently, it did not trust itself to speak this time, because the only response that Sharon got was a simple nod. Sharon paused for a few moments, believing that the ghost in front of her would explain, but in that regard, she was waiting in vain, because the ghost did not say anything else, instead, it turned its back toward the agent before it floated forward, forcing Sharon to follow after it.</p>
<p>It took a minute or two of walking on the part of Sharon before the silence that had surrounded her was broken, and it was the ghost that she was following who had broken the silence, “the Master is waiting for you,” the ghost said, “Though he is a bit disappointed that it took you this long to find him.”</p>
<p>Sharon paused in response to those words, though the ghost in front of her kept floating forward. The distance between them increased because the ghost that she was following did not stop floating forward, but then Sharon blinked and she found herself just a few inches away from the back of the ghost. She could not be sure how, but she was quite certain that she had moved forward without her actually walking forward.</p>
<p>“Through here, dear guest,” the ghost said.</p>
<p>Sharon blinked and when she recovered from that, she found herself staring at a closed wooden door. There were symbols that looked as if they were carved on the surface of the door, but no matter how much Sharon tried to focus on one of the symbols, she was distracted by something at the back of her mind that forced her to turn her attention away from the symbol that she was supposed to be studying, and when she returned her attention back toward the door with the intention of looking for the symbol, she appear to be unable to find that which she had been staring at.</p>
<p>The cycle that Sharon found herself in repeated itself for half a dozen times, and she had the feeling that it would have continued to repeat itself if not for the fact that the door in front of her opened on its own. Having been fooled like this once before, Sharon hesitated, but then she found herself unable to control her body as it walked forward, crossing another threshold, and by the time that she regained control of her body, the agent found herself in a sitting room of sorts.</p>
<p>“It looks like our guest has arrived,” Sharon was forced out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen into when those words entered her ears. The beautiful agent blinked once before she turned her attention toward the direction of where the voice came from, and she blinked again when she saw the person who had voice said those words.</p>
<p>He was seated on one of the many sofas inside the room that they were in, and the first thing that she noticed about him was his bright green eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses that, to Sharon, looked as if they are ancient. The second thing about him that she noticed would be his jet black hair that was unkempt, yet at the same time, it gave him an appearance that she was sure made him memorable to those who had met him.</p>
<p>Those first two things that Sharon had noticed would be the only things that she needed in order to confirm that this is indeed the man that she had been sent to find, and the fact that he is here, in this building, told Sharon that she had made a mistake. Contrary to her expectations, the target had remained inside the building, and that made her cringe as she realized that she should have insisted on having back-up.</p>
<p>All of that, however, was water under the bridge, because there was something else that Sharon had noticed.</p>
<p>In the end, it was the third thing that Sharon noticed that made her stare at him, because the third thing that she noticed was that his legs were stretched in front of him even as he stared at her direction. Strictly speaking, it was not the fact that his legs were stretched in front of him that made Sharon stare, rather, it was how his legs were stretched, because she could see that his stretched legs were resting on the back of a woman who was on her hands and knees in front of him.</p>
<p>It was not even the fact that the woman who was acting as a footrest was naked that made the eyes of Sharon widen, no, it was the fact that she recognized the woman as the missing scientist of SHIELD, the same one that had been kidnapped by this man who was now staring at her.</p>
<p>“Please,” the voice of the wizard – it was an adjective that appeared on the forefront of the mind of Sharon, and before she even realized it, she was already using it – tore Sharon out of his reverie, but before she could act, he added, “have a seat.”</p>
<p>Sharon did not want to do as she was ordered, but once more, she found herself unable to control her body. She became a passenger in her own body and could only watch – and feel – as she walked toward the direction of a sofa that was directly in front of where the wizard was seated.</p>
<p>It was only after she was seated that the wizard again spoke, “I would have to admit that I was rather disappointed that it took you this long to find me,” he said. She watched as he removed his right leg off of the back of the scientist that he had been using as his footrest, but then it became clear that the only reason why he removed his leg was so that he could use the same leg to touch the side of the breast of his footrest, “Jemma here had been lonely.”</p>
<p>The sound of bells echoed around the room, and it took Sharon a few moments to realize that the sound of the bells came from the direction of the breasts of Jemma. When the blond agent turned her attention toward that direction, she could not help but allow her eyes to widen once more when she saw that there were bells attached on clamps that bit painfully against the nipples capping the breasts of the scientist.</p>
<p>“Actually,” once more, the voice of the wizard tore Sharon out of her reverie, and she turned her attention back toward the man, just in time to see his lips curl up into a grin that told her that he was rather happy, “I am glad to see that she was correct when she told me that SHIELD would not abandon her.”</p>
<p>Sharon turned her gaze toward the direction of Jemma before she could stop herself, and her lips actually parted at the same time. She was about to admonish the scientist for revealing who she was working for, but then she paused as she realized that this was neither the place nor the time. In any case, even if she had wanted to actually speak, the wizard cut her off.</p>
<p>“Oh, she did not say anything to me,” the wizard said, forcing Sharon to once more return her attention toward the direction of the man. The smile remained on his face even as he added, “I could read her mind as easily as I could read yours, Agent Sharon Carter.”</p>
<p>She would have jumped up on her feet at that moment, but once more, she found herself as a mere passenger in her own body, unable to do anything even as the wizard in front of her focused his gaze upon her. There was something in the way that he was looking at her that made Sharon uncomfortable – though that was probably to be expected – and within a few moments, she realized that he was undressing her in his mind.</p>
<p>He actually broke into laughter at that moment, but again, before Sharon could say anything, he cut her off, “No, no, no,” he said, shaking his head for emphasis even as the pretty agent found herself wondering what it was that he was denying. She did not get to conclude the answer to the silent question that she had asked herself, however, because the wizard suddenly added, “there is no need for me to undress you in my mind.”</p>
<p>She watched as he waved his hand toward her direction in an almost nonchalant fashion, and she gasped as she was once more a passenger in her own body. Once more, without Sharon willing it – and indeed, she wanted to do the opposite – she stood from where she was seated, and a few moments later, she slowly spun around, and in such a way that she was sure she was being forced to display herself.</p>
<p>The thought that she was being made to display herself proved to be the case a few moments later as she felt her hands moving to remove the jacket that she was wearing. In her mind, Sharon was screaming but it did not translate into the actual world, even when her screams became louder as she began to unbutton the blouse that she was wearing.</p>
<p>Half a minute later, she stood in front of him with only her top missing, and she was unable to stop herself from working on her pants which was soon pooled around her ankles.</p>
<p>“Stop,” the wizard said a few moments later. That command was actually something that caused Sharon to sigh in relief, because even if, at that moment, she was only wearing her underwear in front of him, at least her private parts were still covered by the bra and the panties that she was wearing.</p>
<p>It soon became clear to Sharon that the reason why he ordered her to stop was so that he could turn his attention toward Jemma. By the time that Sharon was able to return her gaze toward the direction of the wizard, he had already removed his feet from the back of the scientist, but just because he had removed his feet from the back of Jemma did not mean that the ordeal of the brunette scientist was over.</p>
<p>“What do you think?” the wizard asked Jemma. The smile on his face told Sharon that he was rather amused about something, and the smile did not fade even as he asked, “She is from the same agency as you, but she is not exactly what you would call as your friend now, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>Sharon watched as Jemma transitioned from being on her hands and knees to a kneeling position. She quickly turned her body so that her front was facing toward the direction of the wizard, and even as the eyes of Sharon widened in disbelief, she watched as Jemma used her hands to push her breasts closer together, making them appear larger than usual before she then angled her body forward, resulting to her breasts crashing against the groin of the man in front of her.</p>
<p>To Sharon, it appeared as if Jemma was offering herself to the wizard, and she was offering herself in a blatant way that a part of the mind of Sharon wondered how the other woman in the room managed to become a scientist in SHIELD if she acted the way that she was acting at that moment.</p>
<p>Sharon could feel nothing but disgust toward Jemma for the way that she was acting at that moment, and the disgust that she was feeling only intensified a few moments later as she watched Jemma pressed her body closer toward the wizard, giving anyone who was watching her at that moment the impression that she was rather desperate for him.</p>
<p>With a start, Sharon realized that that was exactly what Jemma was, and the proof of that manifested itself a few moments later when the brunette scientist spoke, “Master, please,” she said.</p>
<p>Sharon may not have met Jemma before, but even she could sense the desperation that accompanied those words, “Please, your dirty slave-whore wants your glorious cock in her dirty hole.”</p>
<p>He broke into laughter a few moments later, but he did not actually turn his attention toward the direction of Jemma. Instead, he kept his gaze focused upon Sharon and she could not help but feel a slight sense of fear when she realized that he was keeping his gaze on her.</p>
<p>At the same time, however, she watched as one of his hands made its way to a position that allowed him to place that same hand at the back of the head of Jemma a few moments later, and using that as his leverage, he forced her to bury her face closer toward the direction of his groin.</p>
<p>The distance between the groin of the wizard and the mouth of Jemma, however, was still wide enough that the brunette scientist was still able to speak, and when she spoke again, Sharon was struck by the desperateness of the tone that Jemma was using, “Master, master, please,” the pretty brunette was practically begging him, “Please let this dirty cunt serve you with all of her being, please.”</p>
<p>Sharon wanted to turn her attention away, but that was because she could not believe the words that were coming out of the mouth of Jemma. The disappointment and the disgust that she was feeling toward the brunette scientist was rather considerable, and if not for the fact that she was sure that she could not speak, she would have already admonished the scientist.</p>
<p>The fact, however, that she could not speak did not mean that the wizard could not understand the thoughts that were going through her mind, and that was proven to be the case a few moments later when the man suddenly spoke, “Your colleague over there is disgusted with you, Jemma,” he said</p>
<p>“Your slut does not care, Master,” Jemma replied. Sharon watched as she finally removed her hands from her side, but that was because so that she could use her hands to reach for the direction of his groin. The distance was close enough, but there appear to be something that was keeping Jemma from actually touching the zipper of the pants that he was wearing.</p>
<p>Even though she could not touch him, however, the brunette scientist continued to speak, “Master, please, let me serve you, please,” she said.</p>
<p>It would appear that the wizard had finally given his permission, because a few moments later, Jemma was finally able to land her hands on the zipper of the pants that the wizard was wearing, and she did not waste any time. She soon had the zipper open and the eyes of Sharon widened at the sight of the thick cock in front of her.</p>
<p>She only had a brief moment to actually see the manhood of the wizard who had captured her because Jemma soon had both of her hands wrapped around the girth of the same, leaving only the bulbous tip of the same in the direct field of view of Sharon. The blond agent watched as the brunette scientist began to move her hand up and down the shaft of the cock, before she moved her head forward and planted a kiss on the tip of the same.</p>
<p>“Isn’t she such an eager cock-slut?” the wizard asked. It was obvious that the question was directed toward Sharon, and as she was forced to turn her attention toward the direction of Jemma – just in time for Sharon to see the cheeks of the brunette scientist bulge because she wrapped her lips around the girth of his manhood – the disgust that she felt for Jemma intensified once more.</p>
<p>Even if Sharon had not replied to the question that the wizard had asked, he broke into renewed laughter a few moments later. Sharon knew that he was amused by the feeling of disgust that she had at that moment for the brunette scientist, and this was again proven a few moments later when the wizard spoke.</p>
<p>“She is usually not as eager in serving me as she is right now,” the wizard suddenly said.</p>
<p>Sharon felt that there was a message aside from the obvious in the words that have just escaped from the lips of the wizard, but for the life of her, she could not figure out what it was. At the same time, she realized that the message was a rather important one.</p>
<p>Perhaps the reason why she was unable to tell what the hidden message behind the words that have come out of the mouth of the wizard was because a few moments after she realized that there was a hidden meaning, Jemma began to bob her head up and down the shaft of his cock, and she was using a pace that was quite fast. It was obvious that she intended for him to cum as soon as possible, and judging from how Jemma had been acting, Sharon was also certain that she intended for him to cum while his cock was buried in her mouth.</p>
<p>She tried to turn her attention, but when her neck muscles failed to move in accordance with her wishes, Sharon was once more reminded that she had become a mere passenger in her own body. Of course, the fact that she was not able to turn her attention away from the show in front of her meant that when the wizard spoke again, she was still staring at him.</p>
<p>“You feel disgust for my pet, without even realizing that the enthusiasm that she is showing in serving me right now is intended for you,” the wizard suddenly said.</p>
<p>In reaction to those words, the eyes of Sharon widened. The words that had escaped from the lips of the wizard earlier suddenly made sense, as did the reason why a trained scientist of SHIELD was acting as if she was a whore.</p>
<p>Jemma, Sharon realized, was begging the wizard for permission to serve so that the said wizard would not turn his attention to Sharon.</p>
<p>“Of course,” the wizard suddenly said at the same time that he grabbed a fistful of the hair of Jemma. A scream escaped from the lips of the brunette scientist even as the wizard used that fistful of her hair that he had grabbed as his leverage in forcing her to let go of his cock, “it does not mean that you would be spared from this same fate, Sharon.”</p>
<p>She watched as he turned his full attention toward the brunette scientist, and though Jemma parted her lips to say something – and that something, Sharon realized, would be the brunette scientist begging him to resume what she had been doing – no words escaped from the mouth of Jemma as the wizard said, “Look,” before he pointed toward the direction of Sharon.</p>
<p>Sharon realized that the wizard was pointing at a specific part of her body, and the blond agent found herself turning her attention toward the direction that his finger was pointing toward. She gasped – or at least, she would have, had she had full control of her body – when she saw that there was a wet spot in front of the panties that she was wearing.</p>
<p>“She is as much of a whore as you are, Jemma,” the wizard said with no small amount of amusement dripping from his tone, “She might try to hide it, but she is also a whore.”</p>
<p>Sharon took offense at those words, and she would have said something in response to it, if not for the fact that she found herself unable to control her body once more. Even if that was the case, however, it did not mean that no one responded to the words that have escaped from the lips of the wizard.</p>
<p>“No, Master, please,” Jemma tried to beg him again. The wizard had finally let go of her hair, and Jemma reacted to that by pressing her face closer toward his half-erect cock once more, though again, something prevented the brunette scientist from fully closing in toward the direction of his groin.</p>
<p>Still, even if Jemma could not land her face against the shaft of his cock, she was still able to speak, and a few moments later, more words escaped from the lips of the beautiful brunette, “Please, Master, please let this dirty but eager whore serve you again, please,” Jemma said, “it is her only purpose in life now.”</p>
<p>The wizard once more broke into amused laughter, but instead of allowing Jemma to resume what she had been doing, he instead pushed her away from him. That the brunette scientist did not expect that that would be how he would react was obvious from the expression of surprise on her pretty face, but before she could say anything, the wizard gave her another command.</p>
<p>“Bend over the desk, whore,” he said.</p>
<p>Sharon was rather certain that there was not a single desk inside the room, so her eyes widened when, a few moments later, Jemma began to crawl – and she was shaking her hips as she did so – toward the direction of a desk that Sharon was certain was not there but a few moments ago.</p>
<p>As she watched the brunette scientist shaking her hips, the disgust that Sharon felt for Jemma returned again, though this time, the blond agent was able to hold herself from condemning Jemma as she reminded herself that the only reason why the brunette was acting the way that she was acting was so that Sharon could be spared from what she was going through at that moment.</p>
<p>“I would have to admit that she was doing quite a good job with that,” the wizard suddenly spoke. He broke through the reverie that Sharon had not even realized that she had fallen into, but it was not the fact that he had spoken that caused her to break out of the reverie that she had fallen in, rather, it was because at the same time that those words escaped from his mouth, she suddenly felt something grab her breasts through the bra that she was wearing.</p>
<p>“Ah,” a moan escaped from the lips of Sharon a few moments later, but this moan was more to do with the fact that that something that was on her breasts was now squeezing her mounds. She turned her attention downward, but she was not exactly surprised with what she had seen.</p>
<p>The hands of the wizard had cupped both of her breasts from the front, and he was now using the palms of his hands to squeeze her breasts. That he was pleased with the sensation of her mounds on his hand was made clear to Sharon, not only because of the smile that appeared on his face a few moments later, but also because of the words that came out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“These are rather nice,” he said, “I look forward to playing with these,” and while his right hand kept the pressure on her left breast, his left hand loosened a bit, “Imagine what kind of screams would escape from your lips when I whip these,” he said before he again squeezed her right breast at the same time that he loosened his grip on her left, “Your first screams would be in protest and pain, but overtime, it would be pleasure.”</p>
<p>The wizard finally removed his hands from her breasts a few moments later, but even before Sharon could let out a sigh of relief, the wizard added, “Then you would be begging me to whip your breasts every day, just so you could feel that pleasure again.”</p>
<p>He turned his attention away from her at that moment, though if she was being honest, that did not exactly cause any form of relief on the part of Sharon.</p>
<p>“For now,” the wizard said as he made increased the distance between the two of them, and him speaking prompted Sharon to return his attention upon him, just in time to see him take sure steps toward the direction of where Jemma was now bent over a desk, “You get to watch and imagine what it would be like when it is your turn to feel my cock in your cunt.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry continues with his show</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Marvel Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SEVEN</strong>
</p>
<p>She stared at the direction of where the other woman in the room that she had found herself in was bent over a desk. Even considering the distance that separated her from the other woman, Sharon had no problem seeing the smile on the face of Jemma, and because of the situation that the two of them were in at that moment, the smile that the British scientist was wearing on her pretty face did nothing to assuage the worries that the American field agent had at that moment.</p>
<p>Perhaps one of the reasons why the smile on the face of the scientist did not assuage the worries and fears of Sharon would have to do with the position of the rest of her body, after all, at that moment, Jemma was not only bent over a desk with her front pressed against the surface of the same, but she was also positioned in such a way that her most intimate of parts were exposed, and in that regard, her exposure of her most private of parts was facilitated by the fact that the only thing that she was wearing would be a collar wrapped around her neck.</p>
<p>Indeed, when Sharon turned her attention toward the direction of the cheeks of the ass of Jemma – and because she was to the side of Jemma, she saw not the cheeks of her ass, but the curve that said ass made as she was bent over the desk – she turned her gaze toward that direction just in time to see the British scientist wiggle her body a bit, and Sharon imagined that the result of that would be to entice the man who was now standing behind her to get on with what he had planned to do.</p>
<p>As her thoughts turned toward the man, Sharon was forced to turn her gaze away from her fellow agent – though in the case of Jemma, she was not actually a full agent – and toward the direction of the man whose name, Sharon realized, she does not even know. She barely caught herself from allowing a small sigh of relief to escape from her lips when she saw that he did not have his gaze at her – because he was looking at the direction of the other young woman in the room – because she knew that doing so would make him turn his attention toward her.</p>
<p>At the same time, however, Sharon could not help but ask herself why she would have felt a sense of relief at the fact that he was not looking at her, though that was a question that was rather easily answered, and she heard a voice at the back of her head answer the unasked question.</p>
<p>‘<em>Because if his gaze is not turned toward you, then he is not planning on doing anything to you at the moment,’</em> the voice said. It took Sharon but a few moments to realize that the voice that she had heard was her own, and before she could truly react to the words that only she could hear, she was forced to return to the present as the man in the room took another step.</p>
<p>The step that the black-haired man had taken brought him closer toward the direction of Jemma, but even if that was the case, Sharon was still forced out of her reverie so that she could turn her gaze toward him. Once more, she fought the urge to let out an expression of relief when she confirmed that he still had his gaze turned toward the direction of Jemma, but just as she was about to return her gaze toward the direction of her colleague – in the strictest interpretation of that term, of course – Sharon was suddenly forced to pause.</p>
<p>Using her peripheral vision, she caught sight of the man suddenly turning his attention toward her direction, and she was barely able to force the muscles on her neck to stop what they were doing so that she could turn her attention back toward the direction of the man. Unsure of whether or not he had noticed that she was about to turn her gaze away from him, Sharon could not help but feel a sense of relief when she saw the grin that appeared on the face of the man as she interpreted that to mean that he was pleased that she still had her attention focused on him.</p>
<p>That meant that it was possible that he had not realized that she was about to turn her gaze away from him.</p>
<p>Sharon realized that they were staring at each other a few moments later, but at the same time that that realization made it to the forefront of her brain, she heard another voice at the back of her head, ‘<em>You will watch and imagine what it would be like when your turn comes,’</em> the voice said.</p>
<p>The blond agent only had to hear the first word in order for her to realize that the voice that she had heard was not her own, and it only took her another second or so to realize that the voice belonged to the dark-haired man who was with them inside the room.</p>
<p>As she deciphered the message that he had silently given her, a part of Sharon admittedly wanted to turn her attention away from the spectacle that was about to begin. That same part of her told Sharon that they already knew what the man was going to do, and that there was no need to watch the violation of her colleague, yet even if that portion of her mind tried with all its might to command the muscles on the neck of Sharon to move in such a way that her face would turn away, it was all in vain.</p>
<p>A loud moan forced Sharon out of the reverie that she had not even realized she had fallen into until the moment that she was forced out of the same. As her neck muscles had refused to work, when she returned to the present, her gaze was still focused upon the direction of where the man was and while that would normally mean that she would not have been able to turn her attention toward the direction where the loud moan came from, this was an exemption.</p>
<p>The reason for that was because the moan came from Jemma, and when the British scientist had moaned, it was in reaction to the dark-haired man placing one of his hands against the cheeks of her ass.</p>
<p>At the same time that Sharon realized that, another moan escaped from the lips of Jemma, and as she was paying attention to what was happening, the blond agent was easily able to see that the reason for the moan that escaped from the lips of the brunette scientist this time was because the dark-haired man had began to squeeze that cheek of the ass of Jemma in between the palm of his hands.</p>
<p>Sharon imagined that the actions of the man caused pain on the part of Jemma, yet even if that was the case, even Sharon could not deny that the moan that had escaped from the lips of the brunette scientist was one of pure pleasure.</p>
<p>‘<em>Don’t you want to feel that pleasure as well?’</em> a voice at the back of her head asked, causing her to actually flinch even as she realized that it was not the voice of the man that she was hearing, rather, it was her own voice. Even before Sharon could tell her consciousness to shut up – figuratively speaking, of course – that same voice returned, tempting her, ‘<em>All you have to do is to submit, just like Jemma had, and leave everything to the Master.’</em></p>
<p>Strangely enough, when she heard the last words, she let out a sigh of relief as she realized that even if the voice that she was hearing was her own, it was not actually her subconscious that was tormenting her at the moment, because even if that was the case, she doubted that she would have referred to Jemma with such familiarity.</p>
<p>It was also rather easy for Sharon to realize who was tormenting her; after all, he is the only other person in the room.</p>
<p>As if to provide her with evidence that that was the case, she heard the sound of laughter a few moments later, and when she turned her attention toward the direction where the laughing sound was coming from, she figuratively jumped back when she saw that not only was he the one laughing, he also had turned his full attention back toward her, making it clear that he was laughing at her.</p>
<p>“I would have a lot of fun breaking you, cunt,” he said. He continued laughing even as he placed distance between himself and Jemma, walking toward the direction of where Sharon was, but then at some signal that only he could decipher, he suddenly stopped, and with seriousness on his face, he added, “My name is Harry, but you would be one of those few who would be lucky enough to call me ‘Master’.”</p>
<p>Sharon would have replied at that moment, or she would have filed away the information that he had just given her at one corner of her mind so that she could use it when she returned to base, or she could have done any of a hundred other things, but what she actually did was not something that would usually have been the first thing that she would have done, because the next thing that she did was to scream.</p>
<p>Granted, she did not want to scream, but that was the only thing that she could think of doing a few moments later as she felt her entire body fire up in pain. It was as if every nerve on her body fired up with pain, and the amount of signals of pain that her brain was receiving threatened to overwhelm her while her very world descended into nothing but pain, but just as fast as it began, it was over, though even if her nerves had stopped sending the signals, it did not mean that she had stopped feeling the effects of the same, and soon, she was hyperventilating.</p>
<p>He allowed her a few moments to continue with what she was doing, though he did not actually wait for her to recover before he said, “Soon, you will learn that the only cure for that would be my cum, and you would positively be begging for it.”</p>
<p>Once more, he did not wait for any response from Sharon, and the blond agent watched as the dark-haired man turned his attention back toward the direction of Jemma. For some reason, the attention of Sharon also turned toward her colleague, and at the same time that her eyes landed on the bent-over figure of the brunette scientist, a scream that advertised pain echoed around the room.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Sharon was convinced that she was the one who was screaming, but then she realized that that was not actually the case, and the one who was screaming as if every nerve on her body was on fire was Jemma. It was at that moment that the blond agent realized that Harry was giving Jemma the exact same treatment that he had just given Sharon, and it was also easy for the field agent to conclude that the reason why Harry was doing that was so that he could demonstrate something to Sharon.</p>
<p>That demonstration kicked off at almost the exact same moment that Jemma had stopped screaming, because even before the echoes of the screams that had escaped from her lips had died down, the brunette scientist was already speaking, “Master,” Sharon heard Jemma beg, and the brunette scientist was begging even  as she shook her hips in an obvious attempt to entice him to walk over behind her so that he could insert his cock in her cunt, “Master, please, fuck your worthless slave, please.”</p>
<p>Sharon was reminded that this was a demonstration a few moments later when she saw Harry glance toward her, a knowing smile on his face, though before Sharon could say anything about it, the dark-haired man turned his gaze away from so that he could resume walking toward the direction of Jemma.</p>
<p>Another loud moan escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later as Harry returned to that same position that he had been occupying but a few moments before, and once more, the dark-haired man returned the palm of his hand on the cheeks of the ass of Jemma, though this time, he placed both of his hands on either cheek of her ass, and within a moment or two of him doing that, he began to use those same hands to knead the cheeks of the ass of the brunette scientist, causing moans to escape the lips of the brunette.</p>
<p>Those moans that were coming out of the mouth of Jemma, however, were not moans of pleasure; rather, they are moans that advertise her desperation. No words may be escaping from the lips of the brunette scientist at that moment, but even Sharon had the distinct impression that the only reason why Jemma was moaning the way that she was moaning at that moment was because she was trying to entice him to fuck her.</p>
<p>Indeed, when Harry stopped what he was doing a few moments later so that he could use one of his hands – wrapped around the girth of his manhood – to guide the tip of his cock into a position that placed it on the slit in between the lips of the womanhood of Jemma, the brunette scientist let out a long sigh that was obviously one of relief.</p>
<p>Even if she could already feel the cock of Harry against her most intimate of parts, it appeared as if Jemma was rather impatient, because a few moments later, more words escaped from her lips, “Master, please, fuck this worthless slut, please,” she said.</p>
<p>Sharon was not sure if it was because of those words that had just come out of the lips of Jemma or if it was because of something else, but a few moments later, a loud howl escaped from the lips of the brunette scientist. Sharon could not have seen the face of Jemma – because of the position that the two of them were in relative to each other – but she did not have a problem imagining that, at that moment, her irises shot upward even as bolts of pleasure shot up from the direction of her most intimate of parts toward the forefront of her brain.</p>
<p>Indeed, even though she was just watching, when Harry thrust his hips forward so that he could force his cock into the rather willing and begging cunt of Jemma, she also felt a lightning bolt of pleasure shoot up her spine and to the forefront of her brain.</p>
<p>The blond agent had enough control of herself for her to realize that, somehow, Harry was sending some of the pleasure that Jemma was feeling toward her, because every time he would thrust into the willing cunt of the brunette scientist, the bolt of pleasure that Sharon was feeling would also materialize, coming from the direction of her cunt and invading the forefront of her brain to deliver its figurative message of pleasure.</p>
<p>At first, the only moans that echoed around the room were those that escaped from the lips of Jemma, and with every thrust that Harry would make into her willing womanhood, a loud moan would escape through her lips, but it was not long before low moans also began to escape from the lips of Sharon, and as if to provide her with further evidence that the pleasure that she was feeling was being transferred over to her from Jemma, the moans that were escaping from the lips of Sharon were completely in synched with the ones that were coming out of the mouth of Jemma in the sense that they begin at the same time.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a scream escaped from the lips of Sharon, but unlike the sounds that had been coming out of her mouth, this time, the scream was one of pain. Once more, it seemed as if every nerve in her body had fired up to send signals of pain to the forefront of her mind, and though the sensation of absolute pain lasted only for the briefest moment, once more, it did not mean that she did not suffer any ill-effects from it, and indeed, to Sharon, it seemed as if she was taking a longer time to recover from the after-effects this time.</p>
<p>The blond agent was still trying to recover from the after-effects of whatever it was that Harry had subjected her into when her musings were interrupted by a loud scream that escaped from the lips of Jemma. That scream of pure pleasure forced the blond agent to turn her complete attention toward the direction of her colleague even as a voice at the back of her mind pointed out that she was not feeling pleasure anymore to time with that which Jemma was feeling.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, Sharon would have to admit that she did not actually know if she should feel relieved that that was the case, or if she should feel disappointed that that was the case. Quickly, the blond agent forced herself to think that this was a good thing, though even she would have to admit that there was a part of her that regretted the fact that she could not feel the pleasure anymore, especially when she takes into consideration the fact that a figurative fire of pleasure had started to burn in between her loins.</p>
<p>The sound of flesh hitting flesh tore Sharon out of the reverie that she had fallen in and she turned her attention toward the direction where the sound came from, just in time to see Harry deliver a backhanded slap against one of the cheeks of the ass of Jemma, causing the same sound that made  her turn her attention toward that direction, so it was rather obvious that the sound that made Sharon turn her attention back toward that direction in the first place was Harry slapping the other cheek of the ass of Jemma.</p>
<p>A moan of pleasure escaped from the lips of Jemma at that moment, and an unwanted thought entered the forefront of the brain of Sharon. It came in the form of her own voice, but even if that was the case, Sharon was rather certain that it was not her who had given life in those thoughts because the message was, ‘<em>Are you not jealous of her? Wouldn’t you want to be in her place and be the one feeling all that pleasure that she is feeling right now?’</em></p>
<p>Sharon would have to admit – even if only to herself – that she actually felt the temperature of the figurative fire burning between her loins increase a bit, but even if that was the case – and with the help of recalling her training – she was able to stop herself from losing to those thoughts. At the same time, the pain that she felt when all of her nerves started to fire up helped, and in that regard, the fact that she had not actually recovered from the second time that that was done to her also helped.</p>
<p>The blond agent shook her head in order to force herself to return to the present, but at the same time that she did that, she was once more forced to turn her gaze toward the direction of Jemma as another loud moan escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master, please, please use me like the whore that I am, Master, please,” the words that escaped from the lips of Jemma made Sharon want to turn her attention away from the direction of her colleague the moment that she heard those words escape from her lips, yet even if her neck muscles had allowed her to turn her attention toward the direction of Jemma, it would appear that those same muscles are not allowing her to turn her attention away from the brunette scientist.</p>
<p>Another moan escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later, forcing Sharon out of the reverie that she had not even realized that she had fallen into, though this time, it was far more than just the sound of the moan itself that made Sharon focus her attention toward the direction of the brunette scientist. That was because there was something different about the moan that had just escaped from her lips, and it was precisely that difference that made Sharon turn her attention back toward her.</p>
<p>By the time that Sharon had turned her attention toward her colleague, however, it was already over. Glancing toward the direction of where the brunette scientist was connected with Harry, Sharon could see that the dark-haired man had buried his cock as deep as possible inside the cunt of Jemma, and before she could turn her attention away from that spot, she saw a single drop spill from the stuffed cunt of Jemma.</p>
<p>‘<em>That is your Master’s cum,’</em> the voice at the back of the head of Sharon had once more taken to mimicking her own voice, ‘<em>You should not waste it.’</em></p>
<p>Sharon groaned as she tried with all her might to stop herself from getting down on her hands and knees so that she could crawl toward the direction of where Harry had his cock stuffed inside the cunt of Jemma so that she could start licking his cum off of the floor. She was rather successful in that regard, but she was unable to turn her attention away from the spot, and was made to watch as the first drop was soon joined by several others, and in just a few moments, a small puddle of the fresh cum of her Master had formed on the floor directly below the used cunt of Jemma.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master,” the words escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later, and from the very moment that Sharon heard it, she knew that Jemma was delirious with pleasure. A part of Sharon told herself that Jemma could not help but feel that way, yet even if that was the case, the blond agent could not deny that she felt a sense of disappointment – and even contempt – for her colleague.</p>
<p>‘<em>Do you not want it?’</em> the voice at the back of the head of Sharon was still using her own voice in an attempt to break down her resistance, ‘<em>all of your fears and worries would disappear if you were to take it in you, all the pain would be replaced by pleasure.’</em></p>
<p>Sharon shook her head in an attempt to chase the voice away, and while she appears to succeed, a few moments later, she was forced to return to the present as she heard Harry laughing. There was something in the way that he was laughing that convinced her that she was laughing at her, and when she returned to the present and focused her attention upon him, she realized that that was perhaps the case because she was actually looking at her as the sound of amusement escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you look at the face of Jemma and see how utterly content she is?” he asked her.</p>
<p>Sharon did not want to do as she was ordered to do even if the order that he had given her was rather benign. It would appear, however, that she was once more unable to actually resist any order from him, because even if she tried to keep her gaze focused on him, it was not long before her neck muscles moved in such a way that she was forced to turn her gaze toward the direction of the face of the brunette scientist.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, Sharon would have to admit that she had already expected the utterly content expression on the face of the brunette scientist. After all, Harry said that Jemma would have that content expression, and she knew that he would not lie to her as it would be better for him if she Sharon were to see that expression. Even if that was the case, however, Sharon could not help but feel a sense of disgust toward her colleague when she saw the content expression on the face of Jemma.</p>
<p>The wide smile on the face of the brunette scientist made the disgust that she felt for Jemma intensify, and even as she was staring at the expression on the face of the brunette scientist, the expression on the face of Jemma suddenly turned to one of disappointment as a popping sound echoed around the room.</p>
<p>It took Sharon a few moments to realize that the sound that echoed around the room was the sound produced when Harry removed his cock from the used cunt of Jemma, which obviously meant that the disappointed expression that appeared on the face of the brunette scientist was her reaction to the feeling of having her stuffed cunt vacated. Needless to say, the reaction on the face of Jemma served only to increase the disgust that Sharon was feeling for her colleague.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t be like that,” Sharon heard Harry speak a few moments later, and this made the blond agent turn her attention toward the direction of the dark-haired man. She actually flinched when she saw that he was now looking at her with a wide  smile on his face, but it was not his visage that the blond agent focused her attention on, rather, it was toward the direction of his cock, because even if he had just finished hosing the willing cunt of Jemma with his seed, not only had he not returned his manhood back into the confines of his pants, it also looked as if he was ready for another round, and it was rather obvious that this time, he intends to force his cock into the cunt of Sharon.</p>
<p>“There was a time when she was like you as you are now, but Jemma have realized that it would be in the best interest of everyone involved if she were to submit to me,” Harry said. A half-filled wineglass suddenly made its way toward the direction of the hand of Harry, coming from somewhere behind Sharon and making the eyes of the agent widen in surprise, though even if she wanted to turn her attention toward the direction where the glass came from, she had to stop herself as Harry added, “but she did not actually live up to her end of our bargain, so one may say that her submission to me was rather incomplete.”</p>
<p>Sharon wanted to ask what the deal that Jemma made with him was, but just as she parted her lips to ask, she was forced to pause once more as she watched the wine glass that Harry was holding fill itself with red liquid. The blond agent told herself that it was just wine, though as she stared at him, she could not help but flinch in reaction to the pain that she was feeling at that moment.</p>
<p>“That is the after-effect of the torture curse, by the way,” Harry said. His voice forced Sharon to once more return her attention toward him, and by the time that she had, the glass that he was holding was already half-filled and he was already sipping from the same, “Normally, it would take about three days for an average witch or wizard to recover from it, but since you are not a witch, I guess it would take about a week or so for you to recover.”</p>
<p>She could tell from the smile on his face that he was rather amused by that, though she had the distinct impression that most of the amusement that he felt at that moment must have something to do with the thoughts that went through the forefront of the mind of Sharon in reaction to what he had just said, which was something along the lines of surely, there is something at SHIELD that would increase that recovery time.</p>
<p>Indeed, the next words that escaped from the lips of Harry confirmed the fact that he was reading her mind, “What makes you think that I am going to allow you to leave?” he asked.</p>
<p>The dark-haired man did not wait for Sharon to answer the question that he had asked, however, because almost as soon as he finished speaking, he inclined his head toward the direction of where Jemma was still bent over, with his seed still spilling from her well-used cunt.</p>
<p>“There is a faster way to recover from it, of course,” the dark-haired man said, “And it involves phoenix tears, though I doubt that there are phoenixes in this reality,” his broke into hysterical laughter a few moments later as he added, “If there was, they’d probably have tried to prevent me from moving the moment I arrived.”</p>
<p>Silence descended inside the room. Not even Jemma – who was still bent over the desk and probably still recovering from the fucking that Harry had given her – uttered a sound. Indeed, there was not even the sound of droplets as even though the cum of Harry continued to drip in small amounts from the cunt of Jemma, they somehow made no sound.</p>
<p>The silence that had enveloped the room was interrupted and shattered a few moments later by Harry as he said, “I have phoenix blood in me, however, so all of the liquids produced by my body have properties of it.”</p>
<p>It was rather easy for Sharon to realize what Harry was saying, and her eyes widened in reaction. He did not need to confirm it to her, but it was obvious that he intended for her to take his cum into her body if she wanted to get rid of the effects of the curse that he had used on her, and as that thought entered the forefront of the mind of Sharon, she easily resolved not to do as he wanted her to do.</p>
<p>Of all the reactions that she was expecting from him, it was not the smile that appeared on his face. That he could read her mind was something that she was already able to confirm, and she knew that he would learn of her decision not to do as he wanted her to do the moment that she made the decision, but the smile that appeared on his face in reaction to that surprised her because she was expecting him to force her to do what he wanted.</p>
<p>The eyes of Sharon widened a few moments later as she suddenly realized that there was actually something that he could do that would make her do what he wanted her to do. She turned her attention toward him with the intention of begging him, but before she could fully turn her gaze toward him, a loud scream escaped from the lips of Sharon even as she felt pain all over her body once more.</p>
<p>Harry kept her under the torture curse longer than the first two times that he had used the curse on her, but even then, it was only for two seconds or so. Even if that was the case, however, the pain that Sharon felt was considerable, and by the time that the curse was lifted from her, she was actually lying on the floor in a fetal position, without her even realizing that she had curled up into that position.</p>
<p>Once more, while the curse may have been lifted from her, the effects of the same remained, and she twitched twice in as many seconds even as she tried to recover from what had happened. For obvious reasons, Harry did not subject her to the curse again, and when Sharon turned her attention back toward him, she flinched when she saw that he was staring at her with a wide smile on his face that somehow told her that the only way that she could spare herself from experiencing the curse again was if she would do as she was silently ordered to do.</p>
<p>A whimper escaped from the lips of the blond agent, but despite all the training that she had received as a field agent, the pain that she had been subjected to was just more than she could handle, and as she already knew without a doubt that Harry would carry out with the threat that he had given her, a few moments later, the beautiful blond agent forced herself to get on her hands and knees so that she could crawl toward the direction of where the cum that had spilled from the cunt of Jemma had formed a puddle.</p>
<p>Sharon was not sure how much time had passed in between her decision to crawl toward the puddle and the moment that she had arrived at her destination. Somehow, the puddle that had been formed by the cum that had spilled from the cunt of Jemma had not dried, and indeed, some droplets were still spilling from the now completely recovered cunt of Jemma, though the brunette scientist still remained bent over the desk seemingly dead to the world.</p>
<p>No orders were given to Sharon, but even if that was the case, it was rather obvious as to what it is that she should do. She hesitated only for the briefest moment – and that hesitation was marked by a whimper that escaped from the lips of the blond agent – but she then lowered her face as close as possible toward the direction of the puddle a few moments later.</p>
<p>Sharon did not stop until the tip of her nose was practically touching the surface of the puddle. The blond agent paused for a brief moment, but then she parted her lips so that her tongue could come out, though just because she told herself that she should obey the order that she was given did not mean that she wanted to do what she was supposed to do</p>
<p>Indeed, even when her tongue came out of the confines of her mouth, it did not shoot straight out, rather, it slowly crept out, advertising the hesitation that she was feeling at that moment.</p>
<p>Sharon would have done everything that she could to stall the moment longer, but she realized that Harry was not going to be patient with her, so a few moments later, the tip of her tongue dipped itself into the puddle formed by his cum. The first impression that she had was how salty the liquid was, but then as she began to lick it off of the floor in the same way that a dog would have done it, the salty taste fled even as she actually felt the frayed ends of her nerves being healed.</p>
<p>It would appear as if Harry did not lie when he told her that taking his cum into her body would heal the damage that he had given her, but it would also appear as if he did not tell her that his cum had the same effect as some drugs and it affected her faster, and indeed, for a brief moment, Sharon lost herself in that effect, but then she realized that she was licking his cum off of the floor with such haste and wild abandon that she had almost licked the floor clean.</p>
<p>That had the effect of forcing her out of the reverie that she had fallen in, and as a confused look appeared on her face, she turned her attention toward the direction of Harry just in time to see the serious expression on his face break into one of amusement. That the expression on his face was one of amusement was proven a few more moments later, because he suddenly began laughing with wild abandon.</p>
<p>The dark-haired man did not stop laughing until a few moments later, though even when he stopped laughing; Sharon could see that there was still a hint of amusement on his face.</p>
<p>“I have never seen anyone lick my cum as enthusiastically as you have,” he said. There was a brief pause before he added, “I think you will be a bigger addict for my cum than any slave I have ever had.”</p>
<p>That he was amused by that notion was evident from the laughter that escaped from his lips, but Sharon ignored him, instead, she told herself that she would never allow herself to be defeated the way that Jemma appeared to have been defeated, but once more, he proved to her that she could read his mind, because a few moments later, he said, “Yes, yes, that is what Jemma thought as well,” forcing Sharon to turn her complete attention back toward his direction.</p>
<p>By the time that she was able to turn her attention toward the direction of Harry, he had already turned his attention toward her, and as their gazes met, the smile that was on the face of Harry widened, though there was, of course, nothing friendly about the smile that he was wearing.</p>
<p>Even if Sharon would have said something in response to the words that have escaped from the lips of Harry, she actually did not get the chance, because a few moments later, the dark-haired man suddenly said, “It would actually be more fun to see you try to resist,” he took a step toward her after those words have escaped from his lips and Sharon could not help but flinch. It did not prevent her, however, from hearing the next words that came out of his mouth a few moments later, “And do try to resist longer, Sharon, it would be more fun for me that way.”</p>
<p>For a few moments, the only thing that she could do was to stare at him, but then she realized that that was the last thing that she should have done, because at the same time that she was staring at him, he was walking toward her, and indeed, the blond agent had not even realized what was happening until a few moments later when he was practically on top of her.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was by chance or perhaps it was planned, but either way, when Harry stopped in front of her a few moments later, she found herself staring at his erect cock, and the sight of that caused her to flinch as she realized that it would not be long before she would be forced to take that into her body, yet even as that thought entered the forefront of the mind of Sharon, the blond agent reminded herself of the promise that she had just made, though again, Harry was easily able to read her mind as he began laughing again a few moments later.</p>
<p>Though this time he did not actually voice it out loud, it was obvious that the amusement that he was feeling had to do with the thought that just came to the forefront of the mind of Sharon.</p>
<p>“Don’t you think Jemma deserves a reward, though?” he asked her suddenly.</p>
<p>That caused Sharon to stare at him, and when her gaze landed upon his visage, she saw the wide smile on his face. Once more, however, Sharon was unable to say anything before Harry added, “Go ahead and clean her cunt with your mouth, slave,” he said and even as the smile on his face widened, the dark-haired man added, “Besides, I think that there are still some of my cum left in her cunt, so you get to clean that as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sharon breaks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Marvel Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>EIGHT</strong>
</p>
<p>She knew that the other woman who was inside the room with her at that moment was now moaning, and she knew that no sounds were coming out of her mouth, but even if that was the case, Sharon could not deny that she was hearing moans in her head. Perhaps it was a bit unfair for her part to turn her attention toward the direction of Jemma at the moment that she heard the moans, because even if the blond agent would rather not admit it, she could not deny – at least not to herself – that the moans that she was hearing in her head were her own moans.</p>
<p>Sharon fought the urge to turn her attention toward the direction of the only man in the room even as a thought at the back of her head assured her that the reason that she was able to hear the things that she was hearing at that moment was because he was messing around with her thoughts. She knew without even turning her attention toward him that he was staring at her, and indeed, she could actually imagine the smirk that was on his face which would surely be his reaction to the predicament that Sharon was in.</p>
<p>The reason why she dared not turn her attention toward the direction of Harry was because she knew that he would place another spell on her if she were to turn her attention toward him, and if she was being honest, Sharon would have to admit that she could already imagine what the spell that Harry would cast on her would be even as a cringe shot forward and back – as she was on her hands and knees – of her spine.</p>
<p>Although the wizard had not cast the spell that was apparently his favorite spell to use just yet, and even if in her consciousness, Sharon knew that the pain that she felt at that moment was but a phantom brought about by the last time that she was placed under the torture curse, she could not deny that as her thoughts turned toward that same curse, she felt the pain that was associated with the same.</p>
<p>Indeed, even before Sharon could think, she found her body moving of its own free will, and while a few moments ago, she was staring at the direction of the cunt of Jemma – with the fresh cum of the wizard still spilling through the slit in between the lips of her cunt – she soon found her gaze turning away from that direction, and while she would not have complained that much – after all, watching cum spill out of the abused cunt of a colleague was not something that Sharon told herself she would have wanted to watch – this time, she would have complained, because when she next realized it, she found herself staring at the now cleaned floor.</p>
<p>The pretty blond agent did not even have to think long and hard as to the reason why she turned her attention toward the direction of the floor, and a shudder shot forward and back her spine once more as she realized that the reason why she turned her gaze toward the floor was because a part of her was hoping that some of the cum of the Master – and here, she mentally cringed even as she tried to tell herself that she should not refer to him that way – would still be there.</p>
<p>As for the reason why she was hoping that that was the case, well, that was because she knew that the fresh cum of the Master – and here, she once more mentally cringed as she reminded herself that she should not use that term yet again – contained the antidote to the pain that the torture curse would give her.</p>
<p>The fact that she was unconsciously looking for the antidote even if she had not actually been placed under the spell that would cause her pain caused the eyes of Sharon to widen even as she realized that part of the earlier assertions of Harry – and here, she felt a strange sense of relief as she realized she had not used the term ‘Master’ to refer to him, even if a few moments later, she felt as if a dozen or clothespins had been placed all over her body – was becoming real. She was becoming addicted to his cum.</p>
<p>Sharon mentally shook her head even as she forced herself to turn her attention away from the surface of the floor that was directly under her, and she was easily able to turn her attention away which, if she was being honest, was something that surprised her considering that she would have expected some sort of resistance, even if only from herself.</p>
<p>‘<em>Of course, there is no need to stare at that direction,’</em> a voice – and it did not even take Sharon a second to realize that it was her own – echoed around her mind. She was just about to wonder why the voice inside her head had said that when it actually answered the question that she was just about to ask herself, ‘<em>there is nothing left there, you cleaned it all.’</em></p>
<p>It was at that moment that Sharon realized that when she turned her gaze away from the floor surface that was under her chin, she actually turned her attention toward the direction of where Jemma was still bent over, still breathing deeply as she recovered from what the Master had done to her, even as fresh seed placed in her most intimate of parts by the Master continued to spill through the ink lips of her womanhood.</p>
<p>‘<em>Go on,’</em> Sharon heard the voice at the back of her head, and even she could not deny the urging tone that her own voice had taken, Sharon heard the voice at the back of her head, and even she could not deny the urging tone that her own voice had taken, ‘<em>You know you want to do it.’</em></p>
<p>Sharon was actually able to shake her head, part of her attempt to deny what the voice was claiming she wanted to do. As she shook her head, she heard a small amused sound coming from the direction of the Master, and that was the only thing that Sharon needed to hear in order to confirm that it was him who was placing those thoughts in her mind, after all, the chuckle that escaped from his lips but a few moments ago was surely her reaction to her shaking her head in an attempt to deny the words that Sharon had just heard.</p>
<p>‘<em>Go on, she is waiting for you to clean her cunt,’</em> the voice at the back of her head had returned in an attempt to persuade her, though this time, even if it was clear to Sharon that the voice that she was hearing was her own, she told herself that it was actually the Master who was placing those thoughts in her mind, and he was just disguising his voice to sound like her own in an attempt to confuse her.</p>
<p>Sharon told herself that, in that regard, she had an advantage, after all, she is still an agent of the largest covert intelligence gathering agency in the world, and she had been trained to resist such mind games. It was one thing to think that it was her own subconscious that was torturing her with those thoughts, and a completely separate thing when it was actually someone else who was doing it and was just playing mind games with her.</p>
<p>The blond agent could not be sure if it was because the Master had finally lost his patience with her, or if it was something else – though if she were a betting agent, then she would have picked the latter – but a few moments later, the next words that Sharon heard was not just in her mind, and was not using her own voice, rather, it would appear that the Master was speaking again, “You know,” he said, “In the future, you and Jemma would be the best of friends, working together with all the other slaves that I would make in this world to please me.”</p>
<p>Sharon told herself not to turn her attention toward the direction of the Master, even when she heard those words, but despite her best attempts to keep her gaze away from him, a few moments later, she found herself looking at him. Sharon could not be sure if the reason why she turned her head was because of something that he had done, but within a moment or two of her realizing that she was now looking at him, that was the last thing that she was actually worried about.</p>
<p>That was because, as she had expected, the moment that her eyes was fixed upon his bright green orbs, a scream escaped from the lips of Sharon even as every pain receptor in her body once more went into overdrive. The loud scream that escaped through her lips did not actually last long – because the Master had not kept her under the curse long – and as she felt the direct effects of the spell leaving her body, she consciously turned her attention toward the direction of Jemma.</p>
<p>It was not because she wanted to look at her colleague in an attempt to ask the scientist for help – she was still so out of it, that even when that loud scream escaped from the lips of Sharon, Jemma just stayed bent over the desk, in the exact same position that the Master had placed her in before he ploughed the willing cunt of the scientist – but because she knew, even if it was only on the subconscious level, that the cum that was dripping out of the cunt of Jemma was the antidote to the pain that she was feeling at that moment.</p>
<p>Even before she realized what she was doing, Sharon actually found herself moving with all haste toward the direction of Jemma, in particular, toward the puddle of cum that had been formed by those that had already spilled out of the cunt of the brunette scientist, yet even if Sharon had moved with as much haste as she could have mustered, it was obviously not fast enough, because by the time that she reached the spot where the puddle containing the antidote was, the same had already disappeared.</p>
<p>Sharon turned her attention toward the direction of the Master even as she placed a disbelieving look on her pretty face, and the first thing that she noticed when her eyes landed upon him was the fact that not only was he looking at her, but there was also a wide smile on his face, and that smile that he was wearing told Sharon that he was the one who had caused the puddle to disappear.</p>
<p>The pretty blond agent did not actually have to ask him why he did what he had done, after all, he had already made it clear from the very start what he wanted to see on the part of Sharon, and with great reluctance even as the frayed endings of her nerves reminded her of the pain that she could feel whenever she is placed under the torture curse, she turned her attention away from the direction of the Master and back toward the direction of her bent-over colleague, specifically, Sharon focused her attention upon the dropping cunt of Jemma.</p>
<p>Even if a considerable amount of time had already passed after Harry had hosed the insides of the cunt of Jemma with his seed, the white liquid spilling out in between the lips of the womanhood of the brunette scientist – forming some sort of deranged waterfall, though instead of water, it was cum that was falling – was fresh.</p>
<p>Sharon only had to look at it once in order to realize that the reason for that was because some sort of spell was involved, though those thoughts were soon pushed to one corner of her mind as her frayed pain receptors reminded her of the reason why she turned her gaze toward her colleague in the first place.</p>
<p>There was still a part of Sharon that did not agree with what she was about to do, but even if that part of her protested with as much force as it could muster, it would not have been able to stop the blond agent. She was well aware that she was swallowing a huge amount of her pride – indeed, to Sharon, it felt as if she was swallowing all of her pride – even as she moved to a position that placed her directly behind Jemma, though at the same time, she told herself that there was nothing that she could do.</p>
<p>The pain of the curse – and the relief that tasting the antidote on the tip of her tongue – was something that Sharon could not forgive, and she was still thinking about the utter bliss that the antidote had given her even as she lowed herself so that a few moments later, her face was directly in front of the cunt of Jemma.</p>
<p>She dared not turn her attention back toward the direction of the Master, not because she was sure that he would fire off another torture curse toward her direction – and indeed, if she was being honest, she would have to admit that he probably would not do that because she was already doing what he wanted her to do – but because she knew that there would be a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>Sharon knew that that smirk would be his way of telling her ‘I told you so,’ because Sharon would have to admit that she was being broken at that moment.</p>
<p>The blond agent placed those thoughts at the back of her mind even as she moved her face closer toward the cunt of Jemma, and with one swift motion, Sharon found herself burying her visage in between the thighs of the brunette scientist who moaned even as the blond agent began to lick the lips of her cunt.</p>
<p>She was well aware that any person who would have seen what she had done at that moment would not have been able to help but think that she was being enthusiastic when she buried her face in between the thighs of Jemma, but at the same time, she told herself that the reason why she had done what she had done was because if she had not done it, then she would have lost her nerve, and that was an even more problematic scenario for her, because the Master would probably have used that as his excuse to fire off another curse at her.</p>
<p>The liquid that was coming into the mouth of Sharon even as she licked the cunt of Jemma was warm, and it had a distinct taste on it that the blond agent tried to ignore. Even if her face was buried in between the thighs of Jemma, the ears of Sharon were still open, and within a few moments of her beginning her ministrations, the blond agent could hear the moans that were escaping from the lips of the brunette scientist.</p>
<p>Those moans coming out of the mouth of Jemma are the only sounds that the blond agent needed to hear in order to know that her tongue was having an effect on the brunette scientist, though it was an effect that, if she was being honest, Sharon would have to admit she would rather not give to Jemma.</p>
<p>As if to remind her of the reason why she did not want to arouse Jemma, at that moment, the taste of the liquid that was coming into the mouth of Sharon changed. As she told herself not to pay attention to the taste, it was actually rather hard for her to truly define how the taste had changed, though even if she was having a hard time trying to differentiate between the two taste, she was not having a hard time in understanding the reason why that is the case.</p>
<p>It was rather obvious that the reason for the change of the taste was because the taste of the cum that the Master had placed in the cunt of Jemma was being diluted by the taste of the pre-cum that the body of Jemma was now producing, and as the taste that was uniquely that of the brunette scientist slowly but surely overpower the taste of the cum of the Master, Sharon realized that her colleague was about to reach her own release.</p>
<p>This, Sharon knew, was the reward that the Master was talking about when he talked about Jemma deserving a reward.</p>
<p>Much as Sharon would have wanted to place distance between her face and the cunt of Jemma though, the blond agent did not do so. The reason was not because she was not told that she could do that, rather, the reason was because, try as she might otherwise, Sharon could not deny that she was enjoying what she was doing at that moment because every time she would lick the cunt of Jemma, some of the liquid that would enter her mouth would be in the form of the cum of the Master, and that was more than enough to cause her a sense of contentment.</p>
<p>‘<em>I thought that you were going to resist?’</em> the voice at the back of her mind had returned, and once more, it was her own voice that Sharon was hearing.</p>
<p>It was actually rather easy for the blond agent to ignore the voice this time as she focused on what she was doing, and as if to provide her with evidence to prove that the Master was rather pleased with her at that moment, he did not actually say anything to torment her further than he already had, and instead, he just left her – at least, mentally, because she had no doubt that she was watching her – to continue with what she was doing.</p>
<p>As she lost herself in the sensation of licking the cunt of her colleague and allowing the cum of their Master to fill her mouth before she would then swallow it, Sharon lost track of the time. Before she realized it, the blond agent realized that she could not even be sure if a minute or an hour had passed since the last time that she was aware of what she was doing, but though there was a part of that was disturbed by the fact that she was losing track of time, that part of her was silenced as she continued to lick the cunt of Jemma.</p>
<p>All good things, however, much come to an end, and the next thing that Sharon realized was that she could feel a hand at the back of her head. She would have to admit that the first thing that she realized when she felt that hand at the back of her head was not panic, rather, it was a sense of understanding, as if she had accepted that that hand at the back of her head was supposed to be there.</p>
<p>The second thing that she felt, however, was the panic, and the trepidation that she felt as a result of that hand being there did not lessen one bit even when she realized that the hand at the back of her head did not belong to their Master, rather, it belonged to Jemma who had, obviously, gone off of the reverie that she had fallen in and was now using her own hand to compel Sharon to bury her face deeper in between her thighs so that the face of the blond agent would be closer to the lips of her womanhood.</p>
<p>Sharon, before she realized what she was doing, was more than happy to comply, though when she realized what she was doing, she tried to stop herself, only to find that despite appearances, Jemma was actually rather strong, and because the hands of the brunette scientist was at the back of the head of the blond agent, the latter found herself unable to move.</p>
<p>It soon became obvious – at least to Sharon, because Jemma knew from the very beginning, obviously – that the reason why Jemma was compelling the blond agent to move her face as close as possible to her cunt was because she was about to cum, and the first indication that Sharon received that that was imminent was when she felt the lips of the womanhood of Jemma flutter a bit.</p>
<p>Of course, barely two seconds after those lips had moved, Sharon found herself unable to do anything but close her eyes even as the warm spunk of Jemma shot out of her vaginal canal. Sharon imagined that the tight passageway connecting the lips of the cunt of Jemma with her womb had almost instantly filled with her spunk, and for one reason or another, she had produced enough spunk that the pressure was more than enough to cause her warm love fluid to actually erupt out of the slit in between the lips of her womanhood.</p>
<p>As for the young woman who was directly in front of that eruption, she could do nothing but keep her eyes closed even as she felt the warm spunk of her brunette colleague coat her face, forming some sort of liquid mask that hid her visage from the world, though at that moment, it actually had no effect as her face was still buried in between the thighs of Jemma.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Master,” Sharon heard Jemma scream, and it actually rankled the blond agent, because even if she was the one who had actually done the work that saw Jemma reach her release, it was the Master who was getting thanked.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Sharon could not help but tell herself that she would not have actually minded it if the brunette scientist would continue thanking their Master for the orgasm that she had achieved, if it meant that the Master would turn his attention back toward Jemma, because a few moments after Jemma had achieved her release, Sharon felt him grab a fistful of her hair, before he used that as his leverage in order to place distance between her face and the cunt of Jemma.</p>
<p>Sharon cannot find any opportunity to say anything, because even if she could, the only sound that actually managed to escape through her lips would be the screams that advertise the pain that she was going through at that moment. The pain was not actually as much as that which she would have felt had she been placed under the torture curse, but it was still rather painful.</p>
<p>Indeed, the blond agent could not help but be thankful when, a few moments later, she felt Harry release that fistful of her hair that he had grabbed, but then she was quick to realize that she was actually in the same position as Jemma was, with the only difference being that instead of being bent over a desk, she was bent over the a more sturdy looking table that seemingly – because Sharon had not noticed it before – appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Of course, it was not long before the blond agent realized why Harry had placed her in this position, and as if to provide her with proof that what she was thinking was correct, she soon felt his hands massaging the cheeks of her ass before they move lower so that he could use those same hands in order to make her spread her thighs.</p>
<p>Sharon exerted control over her body at that moment, trying to stop her thighs from parting from each other, but despite her best attempts to remind her muscles of who was supposed to be in control of her body, her thighs did not listen to her, and soon, she could feel that her own womanhood was now exposed.</p>
<p>“Ah,” a moan escaped from the lips of Sharon a few moments later, and the horror that she felt when she realized that that moan was one of pleasure and longing made her eyes widen, or at least, her eyes would have widened had she been in control of her body. The moan came out in response to her feeling the tip of the cock of the Master against the slit in between the lips of her womanhood, and taking that into consideration along with the fact that the moan was one of pleasure and longing, Sharon concluded that the moan was her body telling everyone who was listening that she was looking forward to having the cock of the Master in her cunt.</p>
<p>‘<em>No, please,’</em> Sharon tried to push those words out of her mouth, but to her horror, those sounds did not escape from her mouth. It did not mean, however, that no words came out of her lips, because she could actually hear herself as she said, “Yes, Master, please, make me yours, please.”</p>
<p>The Master was the one who had placed those words on her lips, and of that, Sharon was sure, but even if that was the case, it was obvious that he was having fun manipulating her, because a few moments later, and seemingly in response to the words that have come out of her mouth, the Master asked, “I thought you do not want me?”</p>
<p>Sharon would have responded with another plea for him to let her go, if she had been able to actually speak, but again, just because the words that she wanted to say did not escape from her lips did not mean that no sound actually escaped from her mouth, “No, Master, please, I was wrong,” she heard herself say, “This whore was wrong, and she would like nothing more than to be your dirty whore.”</p>
<p>The Master did not verbally reply to the latest words that have escaped from the lips of Sharon, but did not mean that he did not reply at all. Instead of using words, however, he pressed the tip of his cock against the slit in between the lips of the cunt of Sharon even more. It was not actually enough to cause the tip of his cock to fully enter her most intimate of parts, but Sharon could feel the very tip of the bulbous bow of his manhood about to enter her, with the blond agent actually able to feel the very tip of his cock as already being inside her.</p>
<p>“Master, please, make this dirty whore yours,” she heard herself speak again, “She is fit for nothing but to be a cock-sheath for your glorious manhood, please.”</p>
<p>He reacted to the words that have escaped from her lips by suddenly thrusting his hips forward, pushing his cock deeper into her cunt, and this time, the eyes of Sharon widened as she felt the bulbous tip of his manhood forcefully enter her. Even if she had not been screaming at him to let her go when he entered her, that was only true verbally, because mentally, Sharon had been screaming at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>It was just that she was unable to speak because the Master had hijacked her ability to speak.</p>
<p>She heard a curse escape from the lips of the Master a few moments later, but at the same time that that curse escaped from his lips, Sharon was forced to pay attention to something else. That something else that she was forced to turn her figurative gaze to was the sensation of the shaft of the cock that was buried in her cunt moving, because it would appear that the curse that escaped from the lips of the Master marked the moment that he began to pull the shaft of his cock out of her cunt.</p>
<p>Of course, just because he was moving his cock did not mean that the ordeal of Sharon was over, and just as she expected, the moment that it was only the bulbous tip of his cock that she could feel in her most intimate of parts, the Master thrust his hips forward again, pushing his cock back into her unwilling cunt and causing a moan to escape from the lips of Sharon.</p>
<p>Even if she wanted to scream in pain and protest as a result of what the Master had done, the only words that escaped from the lips of Sharon were words that were obviously intended to encourage the Master to continue with what he was doing, “Yes, Master, skewer this whore with your glorious cock,” Sharon could hear herself scream those words, “Mess up my cunt and reshape it to fit your cock, Master, please.”</p>
<p>At the same time that she finished saying those words, another moan escaped from the lips of Sharon. This latest moan marked the exact moment in time that she felt the tip of his cock against the entrance to her womb.</p>
<p>He did not stay long there, though instead of the Master pulling his shaft out of her vaginal canal allowing Sharon some sense of relief, she actually felt nothing but trepidation in anticipation of pain, as it was obvious that the only reason that he removed the shaft of his cock out of her cunt was so that he could have some leverage, and a few moments later, he thrust his hips forward again, burying his cock deep inside the cunt of Sharon once more.</p>
<p>“Ah!” another loud moan escaped from the lips of the blond agent, followed almost instantly by more encouraging words that Sharon told herself the Master had made her say, “Please, Master, turn this whore-cunt into your devoted sex-toy,” she said, “Make it so that this dirty cunt would know only your glorious cock, please.”</p>
<p>“I would be more than happy to,” she heard the Master say, before the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room. It took Sharon a few moments to realize that that sound was produced when he slapped one of the cheeks of her ass, and probably because he wanted to keep things as equal as possible, a few moments later, he slapped the other cheek of her ass, causing the same sound to echo around the room.</p>
<p>As she realized that he was not going to stop with what he was doing until he had finished with her, all of the resistance that Sharon had been planning for died at that moment. Indeed, she lowered her head a few moments later, but it would appear that that was not what he had wanted from her, because a few moments after she had lowered her head, another moan escaped from the lips of Sharon as the Master suddenly picked up the pace with which he was moving his cock in and out of her cunt.</p>
<p>“Ah...ah...ah...,” sounds were soon escaping from the lips of Sharon even as the sensation of being stuffed to the brim in her cunt invaded the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>It would turn out, however, that that was not enough for the Master, because a few moments later, she found that Jemma was placing herself in front of Sharon, with the brunette scientist taking a seat in front of her before she then spread her legs so that a few moments later, Sharon found herself once more looking at the direction of the cunt of her colleague.</p>
<p>“Make her clean your cunt, pet,” Sharon heard the words escape from the lips of the Master even if it was obvious that those words were not actually intended for her.</p>
<p>It would appear that Jemma was more than happy to comply with the order that the Master had given her, because a few moments later, Sharon felt the brunette scientist place both of her hands on either side of the head of the blond scientist.</p>
<p>As it was impossible for Jemma to compel Sharon to move closer to her, however – because doing so would mean that distance would open up between Sharon and the Master – the brunette scientist, instead of doing that, moved closer toward Sharon in such a way that a few moments later, the face of Sharon was once more buried in the snatch of Jemma.</p>
<p>Sharon had not been told what it was that she was supposed to do, though it was rather obvious. At the same time, however, she told herself that even if the Master – or even Jemma – herself would actually say anything, she would not do it. Of course, even if she was resolved to carry through with that promise, a few moments later, she found herself unable to do anything but to actually lick the cunt of Sharon and allow the taste of the spunk of the brunette scientist to once more coat the surface of her tongue.</p>
<p>No magic – spell, curse, or whatever – had been used by the Master to make Sharon begin licking the cunt of Jemma, instead, this time, he relied only on his forceful voice, paired with him once more increasing the pace with which he was plowing in and out of the unwilling cunt of Sharon.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, Sharon would have to admit that it was actually rather easy for her to ignore the taste of the spunk of Jemma this time around, but the reason for that was because she was forced to pay more attention to the friction that was produced by the Master in her cunt as he moved his cock in and out of her unwilling snatch.</p>
<p>With every thrust into her, Sharon could not deny that the temperature in her cunt was increasing, and it was not long before she could feel a figurative fire burning in between her loins. She did not have to ask anyone what the feeling was, because she knew that it was her arousal being stoked by the rhythmic movement of the cock of the Master in and out of her cunt.</p>
<p>“Remember to ask permission before you cum,” she heard the Master say a few moments later.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that she was fast losing her mind because of the ministrations that she was receiving from the Master, Sharon was still able to register her confusion in regards to those orders.</p>
<p>The confusion that she felt had nothing to do with the prospect of having to ask permission, after all, she would have to admit that she had expected that he would require her to ask permission so as to remind her that she needs his permission for even the most basic of things, no, the confusion that she felt had more to do with the fact that he had to remind her of that when he could have just made her say whatever it is that he wanted to hear from her.</p>
<p>A few moments later, those thoughts were chased out of the forefront of the mind of Sharon as she felt the figurative fire that was burning between her loins reach a temperature that she knew would have caused the figurative dam that was holding back her orgasm to break, yet, she did not hear herself speak to ask permission, and a few moments later, she realized that the reason for that was because he wanted to hear her ask for permission with the words that she would come up with herself.</p>
<p>Indeed, a few moments later, even if it had only been a short time since she forced Sharon to lick her cunt, Jemma stopped what she was doing, and she placed distance between the two of them, restoring to the blond her ability to speak.</p>
<p>At that moment, a thought came at the back of the mind of Sharon as she told herself that perhaps if she were to hold out long enough, then she could secure one victory over him. If she were being honest, she would have to admit that it was probably going to be a pyrrhic victory and she probably would have been forced to ask for permission anyway, but it was still important for her.</p>
<p>Of course, a few moments later, she realized that if she would not do what was being demanded of her, then it would actually be worst for her, so a few moments later, Sharon – with great reluctance – parted her lips.</p>
<p>“Master,” she began, and using the same adjectives that the Master had placed in her mouth before, the beautiful blond agent continued, “Please, may your dirty whore cum for you?”</p>
<p>A scream escaped from the lips of Sharon a few moments later as signals of pain shot from the direction of the breasts of Sharon up to the forefront of her mind. At first, the blond agent was not sure why she could feel pain coming from that direction, but then she realized that the Master had grabbed both of her breasts from behind and even at that moment, he was attempting to squeeze them in between his palms.</p>
<p>The fact that he was causing her pain was all that Sharon needed to feel in order to realize that she had somehow offended him. She told herself that it would be in her best interest to apologize for whatever sin it was that she had committed against him, but before she could do so, she felt him remove his hands from her breasts, and she took that to mean that he was letting that slide, at least for now.</p>
<p>It did not mean, however, that Sharon was already out of the woods, and a few moments later, the beautiful blond asked for permission again, “Master,” she began, “Please let this useless slut cum for you, please.”</p>
<p>Once more, she felt the Master grab both of her breasts from behind, and another scream escaped from the lips of Sharon as she was once more punished with her breasts being squeezed in between the palm of his hands, though this time, the Master was more than happy to tell her the reason why he was punishing her.</p>
<p>“I have not accepted you as my slave yet, whore,” he told her. He paused for a few moments before he added, “Perhaps aside from asking for permission to cum, you should be begging me to make you my sex-toy.”</p>
<p>If she was being honest, Sharon would rather not, but again, she reminded herself that not doing what was asked of her would only result to more punishment for her, so she forced herself to speak a few moments later, “Sir, please, please let this dirty cock-sheath of a whore cum for you, and please make this dirty slut your sex-toy.”</p>
<p>A scream escaped from the lips of Sharon at that moment, and the fact that all of the pain receptors in her body had lit up at that moment told her that he had cast the torture curse on her once more. As soon as the curse was lifted, the desperation in the pleas that were escaping from the lips of Sharon increased.</p>
<p>“Sir, please,” she was practically screaming, “Please turn this dirty cock-sheath of a whore into your cock-sheath, please,” she allowed a whimper to escape from her lips, but since no punishment came after she had uttered those words, Sharon continued, “It is the only thing that this dirty whore is good for, please.”</p>
<p>“What is that only thing that you are good for, whore?” she heard the Master ask.</p>
<p>“To be a sheath for your glorious cock, and whatever else it is that you deem her dirty body worthy of,” Sharon said, “please.”</p>
<p>It would appear that she finally hit the mark, because a few moments later, another scream escaped from the lips of Sharon, but this time, the scream that escaped from her lips was not one of pain, indeed, it was the complete opposite of pain, because the scream that escaped from the lips of the blond agent a few moments later was one of utter pleasure.</p>
<p>The reason for that was because at that moment, the cunt of Sharon was filled with her spunk even as the figurative dam that was holding back her orgasm finally burst, and because the cock of her Master was still buried inside her snatch, most of the love fluid that Sharon had produced spilled out of her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>“I have not yet accepted you as my slave, whore,” she heard the Master say a few moments later, and that was followed by the sensation of emptiness as he removed his cock from her abused cunt, “But you will get the chance to prove that you are worth that honor.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry continues his conquest of Sharon</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Marvel Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>NINE</strong>
</p>
<p>She could feel her own love fluid spilling out of her abused cunt in a torrent, though even if that was the case, she could tell that there was still a considerable amount of her spunk that remained inside her most intimate of parts, leading her to wonder if it was possible that she had not yet stopped producing that same spunk that was even now spilling from her love canal. Sharon remained in the position that she had been placed in, on her hands and knees, with the cunt of Jemma but a few inches in front of her, and as her gaze turned toward the slit in between the lips of the womanhood of the brunette scientist, the flames that had been burning in between the lips of the womanhood of Sharon – that she had thought had already been extinguished – began to increase in temperature again.</p>
<p>If she could, the blond agent was rather sure that she would have frowned in despair at that moment, but no sound escaped from her lips even as she tried to tell herself that there was no way that she was being aroused by the sight of the cunt of her colleague. Aside from the fact that this was actually the first time that she had met Jemma – and they are colleagues strictly only because they work for the same agency, and even then, they are from different branches of said agency – she reminded herself that she does not swing that way, though at the same time, she told herself that the way that the Master had taken her did not exactly make him look forward to the next time that she would have a cock in her cunt.</p>
<p>‘<em>Not that it matters,’</em> she thought, because even if no one had actually come out and said it, it was obvious that the Master would not even ask permission from her the next time that he would force his cock into her cunt.</p>
<p>Speaking of the manhood of the Master, it was at that moment that Sharon suddenly remembered that while the figurative dam that had been holding back her orgasm had burst, allowing her spunk to fill her vaginal canal before it spilled out of the lips of her womanhood, he had not finished. All of the fluids that were spilling out of the sensitive cunt of Sharon at that moment were her own, and as she realized that, she could not help but actually a little disappointed, even if a part of her mind was telling her that she should actually be relieved that that is the case, because it meant that she does not have his seed in her.</p>
<p>That small corner of her mind was, however, overwhelmed by the greater part of his mind that was, even at that moment, moaning in despair as it repeated the same mantra over and over again, even if it was actually only Sharon who could hear it, ‘<em>I am not even worthy to be a receptacle for his cum, I am not even worthy to be a receptacle for his cum.’</em></p>
<p>Try as she might, Sharon could not chase away those thoughts that were filling her mind, and if she was being honest, the beautiful blond agent would have to admit that, perhaps, the reason for that was because that part of her mind that had been repeating that mantra over and over again was slowly gaining ground, taking over the other parts of her mind that were not repeating that mantra.</p>
<p>She honestly did not think that it would be an action on the part of the Master that would force her out of the reverie – and thus, she would be able to ignore that part of her mind that was repeating that phrase over and over again – but that was exactly what happened, as a few moments later, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the room, and even as that sound entered the ears of Sharon, signals of pain coming from the direction of the cheeks of her ass invaded the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>Sharon did not even need a moment longer than a millisecond in order to understand why the receptors located in that part of her body were sending her signals of pain, and a few moments later, a groan escaped from the lips of Sharon, though the sound was actually drowned out by the sound of flesh hitting flesh once more as it was obvious that the Master had spanked the other cheek of her ass, possibly in order to keep things equal.</p>
<p>As for the groan that had escaped from the lips of the beautiful agent, not even Sharon herself could tell if it was one of pain or if it was one of pleasure, and perhaps it would be better for her to classify it as both.</p>
<p>Of course, as another blow landed on the cheek of her ass – the first one that the Master had spanked in order to force her out of the reverie that she had found herself in – her thoughts in regards to the sound that she made was placed at the back of her mind even as another groan – ‘<em>or maybe it was a moan?’</em> Sharon could not sure – escaped from her lips. That spank that landed on the cheek of her ass actually had the effect of making her mind blank, though it did not last long as a few moments later, she was forced to return to consciousness as another slap landed on the cheek of her ass, though this time, it landed on the other cheek.</p>
<p>It would appear that the Master was interested in only giving her four slaps because a few moments later, she felt him place distance between the two of them once again. It may be that the Master had made some signal to Jemma – and because of the way that Sharon was oriented, even if he had given her a signal, Sharon would not have seen it – because a few moments later, Jemma moved from the position that she was in.</p>
<p>Still unmoving from the position that she had been placed in, Sharon could only turn her eyes and watch as the beautiful brunette scientist got on her hands and knees, and from that position alone, Sharon could tell that she was about to crawl to where the Master was, though a few moments later, Jemma actually paused, and when Sharon turned her gaze toward the direction of the face of Jemma, she could see a confused and hesitating expression written there.</p>
<p>Sharon allowed herself a few moments with which to wonder why that expression was there, though if she was being honest, the blond agent would have to admit that the reason was obvious. It was because the Master had told her to stop, and the fact that she could not crawl to where the Master was so that she could attend to him with her body was something that disappointed as much as it confused Jemma.</p>
<p>A few moments later, the expression on the pretty face of the brunette scientist turned again, and the confused and hesitating expression there morphed into one of fear. Indeed, Sharon was sure that Jemma actually backed away a bit, but because she remained on her hands and knees, any movement on the part of the brunette scientist was rather hard to catch.</p>
<p>Once more, Sharon allowed herself a moment or two in order to understand and decipher the reason behind the expression that had appeared on the face of Jemma, but this time, it would appear that she would not even have that few moments, because just as she was about to sort out what she was thinking, all of that fled, not only from the forefront of her mind, but from her mind altogether.</p>
<p>A sound that seemed familiar to Sharon, yet one that she was sure she had not heard before, echoed around the room, and at the same time that a loud scream escaped from the lips of the beautiful blond, her mind was overwhelmed by one overriding sensation, one of pain. It took her but a few moments to realize that the scream that escaped from her lips was in reaction to that pain that shot up through her spine and to the center of her mind, and another few moments to realize that the signal of pain came from the direction of her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>That unfamiliar sound once more echoed in the ears of Sharon, forcing her out of the reverie that she had fallen into because of the pain, but she was not able to mentally – or otherwise – prepare herself for what happened next, and as more sensations of pain shot up from her cunt to the forefront of her mind, another scream escaped from the lips of the blond agent.</p>
<p>“I suppose I could just break into your mind and find the answers that I am looking for,” Sharon heard the Master speak a few moments later. She was able to modify the position that she was in a bit so that she could actually see where he was standing, though she remained in the position that she had been placed in.</p>
<p>The eyes of Sharon widened when she saw that the Master was holding a switch of some kind, and her eyes widened even more as she realized that that was what he had been using to whip her cunt.</p>
<p>Indeed, the words that escaped from his lips a few moments later confirmed as much, “but that would not be fun for me, and it is always fun for me to flog the cunt of any captured female agents.”</p>
<p>Sharon parted her lips in an attempt – and even she knew that it would be a vain attempt – to convince him to just ask his question because there was no way that she was going to lie. She did not want to feel the pain of having the lips of her womanhood whipped by that switch that he was carrying, but even as he brought the flogger back so that it hit across the lips of her cunt – and another scream escaped from the lips of Sharon – the blond agent realized that it was not so much as asking her question as it was for him to reap some fun from what he was doing.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, as the Master had said, it was the act of whipping her cunt that was providing him with that fun.</p>
<p>It would appear, however, that he was sticking true to what he had said earlier, because a few moments after the latest scream that had escaped from the lips of Sharon had died down, the Master spoke again, “I have some questions that I want you to answer,” he said.</p>
<p>Sharon nodded frantically, perhaps hoping that by doing so, she could convince him against using that flogger on her again. She realized that it might be a futile gesture on her part, and, as if to provide her with evidence that that was actually the case, a few moments later, another scream escaped from the lips of Sharon as the pain shot up through her spine again in reaction to the flogger landing across the lips of her exposed cunt.</p>
<p>It was only after the scream that that blow had elicited had died down that the Master actually began to ask his questions, “You are from a different branch than Jemma, right?” he asked. He did not actually wait for an answer from her before he actually made it impossible for her to answer, because after asking that question, he delivered another blow against her cunt.</p>
<p>“Ah!” the scream that escaped from the lips of Sharon was loud and it advertised the pain that she was in at that moment, yet despite that, a small part of her brain could not help but feel a small ounce of pleasure as the leather covered business end of the flogger landed on the lips of her womanhood.</p>
<p>Sharon realized that her mind was now becoming confused, unable to tell pain from pleasure, and with a start, she realized that that was exactly what the Master was doing, after all, if he had wanted to deal pain to her, then he would have just used that torture curse, and if he had wanted to actually get some information from her, there was nothing in what Sharon had already seen that would have suggested that he was lying when he said that he could just enter her mind and get the information there himself.</p>
<p>The musings that Sharon had found herself in was cut off a few moments later as the flogger of the Master once more landed on the lips of her womanhood, and another scream escaped from her lips, though this time, before the scream could fade away, the Master was already demanding an answer from her.</p>
<p>“Answer me, cunt,” he said. The tone that he had used was the only thing that Sharon needed to hear in order to know that it would be in her best interest if she were to provide an answer to the question that he had asked, though at the same time, she told herself that the answer to the question was not really that much of a secret.</p>
<p>“Yes, Master,” she replied even as she cringed. The reason for that was because the Master, instead of using the flogger to flog her cunt, used it instead to touch the lips of her womanhood. There was still pain there, but the most overwhelming sensation that Sharon felt as the leather covered business end of the flogger touched the lips of her cunt would be pleasure, and as bolt after bolt of pleasure shot up her spine from the direction of her cunt, a moan actually escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>“Then it would be useless to ask her about your department, and vice versa, I take it?” the Master asked.</p>
<p>This time, he actually waited for an answer from her because he did not raise the flogger so that he could bring it back down against the lips of her cunt and make her feel pain. Well aware, however, that the Master could change that anytime that he wanted, Sharon found herself frantically nodding a few moments later, “Yes, Master,” she said, and when he did not say anything right away, she thought that he was waiting for her to elaborate so that was exactly what she did, “Most of our departments are so separated from each other that we do not even know the exact location of the nerve center of the other departments.”</p>
<p>It was obvious that the Master found the answer that she had given him satisfactory, because instead of flogging her cunt, he simply continued to gently caress the lips of her womanhood with the leather covered business end of the flogger, and Sharon would have to admit – despite herself – that was actually doing quite a good job of it, because a few moments later, a purr of pleasure escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>That sound that escaped from her lips, however, was drowned out by another sound, and it was the sound of the voice of the Master as he asked another question, “Do you know how many departments your agency has?” he asked.</p>
<p>Sharon shook her head, “No, Master,” she replied at the same time that she found herself praying that he would believe the answer that she had given him, mostly because she wanted him to continue caressing the lips of her cunt with the flogger, and not because she did not want to feel the pain that she knew he would give her if he did not believe the answer that she had given.</p>
<p>Fortunately, it would appear that the Master had accepted the answer that Sharon had given as he continued to caress the lips of her womanhood with the business end of the flogger.</p>
<p>The Master was still caressing the lips of the cunt of Sharon with the business end of the whip when he asked another question, “How about those from your own department, would they come here to try to rescue you?” he suddenly asked.</p>
<p>That question caused Sharon to blink, and she found herself seriously considering the answer that she would give him, but the reason why she found herself unable to answer lies in the fact that she does not actually know what the answer would be.</p>
<p>SHIELD is unlike any other intelligence agency in the world, and Sharon knew that there are some agents who are not even aware that she is part of the agency. If one were to consider that, then the answer to the question that the Master had asked would be in the negative, yet at the same time, the fact that Sharon was here in the first place was because she was ordered here, and that means that, at the least, her own superiors know where she is.</p>
<p>The musings of Sharon were interrupted at that moment as a scream of pain – and try as she might, she could not deny the pleasure – that escaped from her lips. As one may have expected, the scream that escaped from the lips of Sharon was the direct result of the flogger of the Master landing across the lips of her cunt once more.</p>
<p>“Answer,” the Master demanded.</p>
<p>Despite the pain that she had already received from him, the blond agent hesitated, though it was actually rather easy to see why that is the case. Not only does she not know what answer it was that would satisfy him, but also that she does not actually know what the answer is. She doubted, however, that the Master would have accepted that kind of reasoning, though at the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her mind, another scream escaped from her lips even as the Master landed another lash across the lips of her cunt.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Master,” Sharon replied a few moments after the latest scream that escaped from her lips had died down.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, the blond agent would have to admit that she did not think that there was any way that the Master would have accepted that answer, so she was most surprised when, expecting a blow against her most intimate of parts in order to mark the fact that he did not like the answer that she had given him, no blow actually came.</p>
<p>Sharon was well aware that she was risking it, but she dared to look at the direction of where she knew the Master would be, and when she saw him a few moments later, her eyes widened as she saw that he had already turned his attention away from her, focusing it instead toward the direction of Jemma who, during the time that Sharon was being interrogated, had somehow managed to place herself practically beside the Master.</p>
<p>The blond agent had turned her attention toward the direction of where the Master and his brunette pet was just in time to fix her gaze upon him as he addressed Jemma, “I think this cunt here deserves a reward for answering all of my questions to the best of her abilities,” the Master said, and though those words were addressed to Jemma, the fact that he was talking about Sharon meant that the blond agent was at least interested in what he was saying.</p>
<p>Of course, Sharon would have to admit that she actually has no idea what the Master was talking about, though she also knew that it would not have mattered because the orders were meant for Jemma.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you prepare her for her reward, Jemma?” the Master asked.</p>
<p>Even though it was phased as a question, it was rather obvious that it was an order, and that was made more poignant a few moments later when Jemma actually gave him a nod before she started to crawl – as she had remained on her hands and knees as well – toward the direction of Sharon who, for one reason or another, found herself unable to move.</p>
<p>It was not exactly a mystery in the mind of Sharon, however, because the blond agent knew exactly why she could not move from the position that she was in. It was rather obvious that the Master had cast another spell on her that made it impossible for her to move, though even if she knew that, it did not mean that Sharon had stopped trying.</p>
<p>As she was not sure – though she had an idea – of the kind of reward that the Master was speaking of, she was frightened by the prospect of the same, and that was the reason why she was trying to place some distance between her and Jemma, because she realized that if Jemma could not prepare her, then there was no way that the Master could give that reward.</p>
<p>At the same time that that thought entered the forefront of the mind of Sharon, however, she suddenly realized that if Jemma could not do as she was ordered to do, then it was likely that it was Jemma who was going to be punished.</p>
<p>It did not, however, place Sharon into any sort of dilemma, because there was no way that Jemma would not be able to do what she was ordered to do, after all, Sharon could not move from the position that she was in.</p>
<p>The blond agent realized what kind of ‘preparation’ it was that the Master had in mind when he gave the order to Jemma a few moments later, because it was at that same moment that Jemma had actually began to prepare Sharon to receive the reward that the Master intended to give to the blond agent, and at the same time, it also confirmed the suspicions of Sharon as to what kind of reward it was that the Master intended to give her.</p>
<p>If she was being honest about it, Sharon would have to admit that she did not think that what she was about to receive from the Master was some sort of reward, indeed, if she could help it, she would rather that he would not give it to her, yet at the same time, she knew that she does not have a choice in the matter.</p>
<p>As if to remind her that that was actually the case, she was forced out of her musings once more a few moments later as a moan escaped from her lips, and even then, it actually took her a few moments to realize that the moan that brought her out of her reverie came from her own lips.</p>
<p>The reason for the moan that escaped from her lips was because at that moment, Sharon felt the wet tip of the tongue of Jemma against the slit in between the lips of her cunt. Those same lips that had been made rather sensitive because of the lashing that they had received from the flogger of the Master sent signals of pleasure to the forefront of the brain of Sharon when the tip of the tongue of Jemma made contact with them, and it was those signals that compelled the blond agent to let those moans out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“Ah...ah...ah...,” sounds began to escape from the lips of Sharon a few moments later, and it marked the moment in time when Jemma would lick the lips of her cunt. Even if Sharon could not actually move from the position and place that she was in, she still tried to resist the ministrations of her colleague, but the shaking of her hips – because that was the only kind of movement that Sharon could do at that moment – probably served more to entice the Master than to dissuade Jemma from carrying out the orders that she was given.</p>
<p>Jemma continued to lick the cunt of Sharon with a single minded determination that gave the blond agent the impression that that was the only thing that Jemma wanted to do, but as determined as Jemma was, somehow, she was actually unable to increase the temperature of the figurative flames that were burning between the loins of Sharon.</p>
<p>It was perhaps for that reason – though Sharon would have to admit that she has no idea how Jemma had realized it – that the brunette scientist stopped what she was doing, though if Sharon had thought that that meant that Jemma was giving up, then she was wrong, because a few moments later, the tongue of the brunette scientist was back in action, though this time, instead of licking the cunt of Sharon, the blond agent felt the wet tip of the tongue of Jemma against the rim of her asshole.</p>
<p>If she could, Sharon would have gasped at that moment, because she realized that the fact that Jemma was now paying attention to her asshole meant that it was the intention of the Master to use that hole. She had imagined that the reward that the Master was speaking about would be him depositing his seed inside her body, but she had never imagined that he intended to use that hole.</p>
<p>A moan escaped from the lips of Sharon a few moments later as a bolt of pleasure shot up her spine from the rim of her asshole. While she did not want to admit it – and she would not admit it – the ministrations of Jemma were actually having an effect on her, and with every lick of her rim that Jemma made, the moisture that Sharon could feel remaining around the rim of what was supposed to be a one way exit hole out of her body increased.</p>
<p>Sharon had no idea how much time had passed since the moment that Jemma had began to lick her asshole and the moment that the Master had pronounced that the ministrations of the brunette scientist was enough. All that Sharon knew was that from the moment that Jemma had focused her attention on her asshole, she had not turned her attention away from the same, and that, more than anything – aside, of course, from feeling the bulbous tip of the cock of the Master against the rim of her asshole – confirmed to her that the Master indeed intends to use her anal canal for his pleasure.</p>
<p>Another moan escaped from the lips of Sharon as she felt Jemma pulling away from her. She was not sure why, but at that moment, Sharon just knew that she could speak, so she parted her lips with the intention of pronouncing words that would be considered as a plea for the Master to reconsider using her anal canal, or at least, that was what Sharon wanted to do.</p>
<p>The words that escaped from the mouth of Sharon a few moments later were pleading words, but they are not words that pleaded with him to just use her cunt, rather, the word that escaped from her lips were words that pleaded with him to use her asshole, “Please, Master,” Sharon heard herself, “please use this dirty cum-whore’s asshole for your pleasure, Master, please,” and as if those words were not enough to entice him, Sharon soon felt her hips shaking, as if to provide him with further incentive to use her anal canal.</p>
<p>She actually imagined him smiling at that moment as he watched her further degrade herself, but then she realized that there was no need for him to smile because he was the one who was making her shake her hips in the first place, which meant that what she was doing at that moment was something that he wanted her to do.</p>
<p>Sharon was forced to return to the present a few moments later as she felt the shaft of the cock of her Master against the part of her body where her spine ends, and as his cock made contact with that part of her body, a feeling of desire engulfed the body of Sharon, causing her to shake her hips even more as louder moans escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>At the same time, she felt her hands move, and even as she lowered her chest against the floor – so that a few moments later, she could feel her chest against the floor – she raised her hips high in the air even as both of her hands landed on either side of her anal canal. Sharon tried to stop herself from doing it, but within a moment or two, she felt herself using her hands in order to part the cheeks of her ass, and by so doing, she was displaying the entrance to her anal canal to the Master.</p>
<p>This time, there was no need for her to imagine what the reaction of the Master was, because this time, he did not even hesitate to laugh as he watched her do what she was doing, and indeed, a few moments later, she heard him speak, “Aren’t you such a needy whore?” he asked. He was obviously not expecting an answer from her, because a few moments later, he added, “Here you are, about to have your asshole fucked for the first time, and not only are you shaking your hips to entice your Master, but also raising your hips and exposing your asshole to me.”</p>
<p>Sharon wanted to yell at him that her body was moving not because she wanted it to move, but because he was making her move. Of course, even if she wanted to, she actually cannot, and indeed, a few moments later, she heard herself speak again, “Yes, Master,” she heard herself agreeing, “This needy whore begs her Master to mess up her asshole with his glorious cock,” there was a pause, though the silence that resulted when she paused did not last long because a few moments later, Sharon actually screamed, “Please Master! Reshape my asshole into a sheath for your cock!”</p>
<p>It would appear that that was more than enough to entice him, because a few moments later, he removed his cock from where he had placed it, and less than a fraction of a second later, Sharon could feel the bulbous tip of the same pressing against the rim of her asshole.</p>
<p>A mental scream escaped from the lips of Sharon, even as she tried, in vain, to form words of pleas to push out of her lips. She knew that all of the things that she was doing in an attempt to convince her Master to leave her anal canal alone was in vain, but that did not stop her from making the attempt.</p>
<p>Sharon heard a scream a few moments later – and it took her a few moments to realize that the scream was coming from her – as renewed signals of pain flooded the forefront of her mind. It was at that moment that she felt her anal sphincter being forced open as the Master pressed the tip of his cock against the rim of her asshole, and it prompted her to try to close her anal canal in an attempt to dissuade him from his chosen course of action.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the only thing that that action succeeded in doing was to make him even more determined to break into her anal canal, and Sharon got that impression because she could feel him exerting more pressure against the exit of her anal canal.</p>
<p>“Such a tight asshole,” she heard him speak a few moments later, “There is not even a need for me to ask if anyone had even been here before.”</p>
<p>That caused the eyes of Sharon to widen as she realized that he was actually thinking that she had allowed someone else to be the first in her asshole. The reason for that was because she felt disappointed that her Master would think that she would give her anal virginity to someone other than him when it was clear that her purpose in life was to be his cock sheath.</p>
<p>She blinked a few moments later in order to chase away those thoughts that had just recently been at the forefront of her mind. Those thoughts, she told herself, were not her own, but rather, were placed in there by the man who, even now, was pressing the tip of his cock against the rim of her asshole.</p>
<p>“Ah!” a scream escaped from the lips of Sharon – and even she could not tell if it was from pleasure or pain – as the rim of her asshole stretched to its limit. The only reason why that was the limit, however, was because it had stretched wide enough in order to allow the entry of the bulbous tip of his cock into her anal canal, hence, there was no more need for him to force her anal sphincter to widen even more.</p>
<p>For the first time in her life, Sharon could experience what having a cock in her anal canal was like, and she had barely gotten used to the feeling when the Master decided to hand her another one in the form of what it was like to experience having a cock buried deep in her anal canal.</p>
<p>While her anal sphincter had already given way in order to allow entry to the fat cock of her Master, the rest of her anal canal had not actually given away yet. Even if she were not to ask her Master, however, Sharon knew that that was fine with him, after all, if her anal canal had also broken with the rim of her asshole, then it would not be enjoyable for him.</p>
<p>“Ah...,” another moan escaped from the lips of Sharon a few moments later as she felt him thrust his hips forward, pushing his manhood deeper into the anal canal of Sharon. She could feel the walls of her anal canal expanding in order to accommodate the invading cock, but it was obvious that they are not expanding fast enough, because if they had, then she imagined that there would be no need for him to exert as much effort as he was exerting at that moment.</p>
<p>Indeed, a few moments later, he actually slapped the cheeks of her ass, causing another scream to escape from her lips, though even that scream was drowned out by his voice even if he was not even screaming, “Let me in, your fucking cunt, let me in,” he demanded of her.</p>
<p>Sharon actually found herself able to speak a few moments later, and though there are a few choice words that she would have used to answer the demand that he had given her, the only words that she could think of at that moment would be words that would tell him that she does not know how she could comply with the demand that he had given her.</p>
<p>“Master, I do not know how,” she replied, and for her troubles, he slapped the other cheek of her ass which prompted Sharon to quickly add, “Master, your dirty whore does not know how.”</p>
<p>The Master appears to be accommodating this time, because a few moments later, he actually gave her instructions, “Relax your muscles, cunt, let your Master in.”</p>
<p>Sharon actually did what she was told to do, but it was not because she wanted to do it – or at least, that was what she told herself – rather, it was because she realized that that was the only way that this ordeal could end. The sooner that he hoses her anal canal with his seed, the sooner that he would pull his cock out of her anal canal, and already, the feeling of having something stuffed in her anal canal was threatening to overwhelm Sharon.</p>
<p>The Master did not make any sound in reaction to the blond agent doing what he had ordered her to do, though because she had forced herself to relax a few moments later, she actually felt his cock sliding into her anal cunt easier. There was still pain there because this was her first time, but try as she might, Sharon could not deny that the pain that accompanied his every thrust into her unwilling cunt was also accompanied by the sensation of pleasure even as the figurative flames that were burning between her loins increased in temperature.</p>
<p>Sharon was brought out of her reverie a few moments later as she heard a grunt escape from the lips of her Master. At the same time, she felt his balls slamming against her perineum – that is, the spot in between her asshole and her cunt – which indicated to her that he was fully buried within her asshole.</p>
<p>Indeed, now that she had time to think about it, Sharon would have to admit that her anal canal was stuffed, and her first reaction to that feeling was to squeeze the muscles of her anal canal in an attempt to push the hard rod that is the cock of her Master out of her anal canal. Of course, even her best attempts to do so resulted to nothing as it was obvious that the Master intended to stay.</p>
<p>It did not mean, however, that the Master had no intention of moving, because a moment or two after she had realized that there was no way that she could push him out of her anal canal, the Master finally began to move, removing the shaft of his cock out of her tight anal canal, though he made sure that the tip of the same remained buried inside her anal canal.</p>
<p>When only the tip of his cock was inside her anal canal, he thrust his hips forward, forcing the shaft of his cock back into the anal canal of Sharon and causing a loud scream of pain to escape from the lips of the blond agent even as the heat of the friction between the shaft of his cock and the walls of her anal canal provided more fuel to the figurative flame that was burning in between her loins.</p>
<p>Pleasure flooded the forefront of the mind of Sharon as she once more felt his balls slam against her perineum, and at almost the same time that happened, she actually heard a voice at the back of her mind, ‘<em>Do you feel that, Sharon? It’s full of our Master’s seed, and it would soon be filling your ass.’</em></p>
<p>Sharon did not have the strength – even if it was only mental – to ask the voice who she is, and if she was being honest, there was another reason why she did not feel the need to ask, after all, she recognized the voice as her own.</p>
<p>The blond agent was forced out of the reverie that she had fallen in a few moments later as she once more felt the Master remove the shaft of his cock from her anal canal, only for him to slam himself back inside of her, causing more bolts of pleasure to shoot up from the direction of her anal canal to the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>Her own voice at the back of her mind returned again, forcing her to imagine as his balls slammed against that space in between her asshole and her cunt, but then she felt his cock twitch. At first, it seemed as if she was mistaken, because if he was near his release, she imagined that he would remain inside of her as his objective was obviously to hose the insides of her ass with his seed.</p>
<p>At that moment, however, she felt the Master remove the shaft of his cock out of her anal canal, so she took that to mean that he was still not near his release, which meant that she could not have felt his cock twitch at that moment that she thought she did.</p>
<p>Those thoughts were chased away from the forefront of the mind of Sharon a few moments later, however, as she felt him thrust his hips forward, once more burying his cock – shaft and all – inside her anal canal, and this time, there was no way that she could claim that she did not feel his manhood twitch.</p>
<p>In any case, a few moments later, she felt him stop moving with his cock still buried in her anal canal. Sharon felt it twitch again, though this time, she was distracted by a loud groan of pure pleasure that escaped from the lips of the Master and the fact that he placed both of his hands on her hips.</p>
<p>She felt her eyes widen, but that was about as far as she could go before she suddenly felt something warm flooding her anal canal. It took her less than a second to identify the warm liquid that was being deposited inside her asshole, and because most of the space inside her anal canal was being occupied by the cock of her Master, it was not exactly a surprise when she felt his seed spilling out of her abused anal canal.</p>
<p>The Master removed his cock from her asshole a few moments later, and Sharon could have sworn that she actually heard a popping sound when he did, but in the end, it did not matter, because when he removed his cock from her abused asshole, it seemed as if a stopper had been removed, and the seed that the Master had placed there began to spill out of her abused hole.</p>
<p>“Clean it,” she heard the Master speak, though even without her turning her attention toward where she heard the sound coming from, Sharon knew that the order was not intended for her, and sure enough, a few moments later, she actually felt Jemma position herself behind Sharon, before she once more felt the warm and wet tongue of the brunette scientist against the rum of her asshole.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry watches his pets entertain him while he has breakfast</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This is a fan-fiction work. The events depicted herein did not happen and will not happen in real life. The Author of this work does not claim to own the Harry Potter Universe and the Marvel Universe or the copyright of the same. Any character that appears in this work that may resemble a real person, living or dead, is not intended to represent such person, and any and all resemblance to such person is purely coincidental. Please note that some of the actions depicted in this work may be illegal and should not be imitated in real life.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>TEN</strong>
</p>
<p>A moan escaped from the lips of Sharon as she felt something wet against the rim of her asshole, and the pretty blond agent did not even bother to hide the moan that escaped from her lips. Part of the reason why she had not bothered to prevent the sound from going out of her lips was because she knew that she would not have been successful in preventing the sound from escaping in the first place, but the biggest part of the reason why she had not bothered to stop herself from making the sound was because she had long realized that the only man in the room with them wanted to hear the moans that she would make, otherwise, he would not have bothered to give the order for the other woman inside the room to do what she was doing.</p>
<p>Sharon did not need to turn her attention behind her in order to know that Jemma had her face buried in between the cheeks of her ass as the brunette scientist used her wet tongue as a sort of makeshift spoon in order to scoop out mouthfuls of the cum that the Master had placed in the asshole of Sharon so that the brunette scientist could swallow it, after all, she could feel Jemma doing it, just as she could clearly feel the hands of the brunette scientist against the cheeks of her ass.</p>
<p>Jemma was using her hands in order to push the cheeks of the ass of Sharon as far away from each other as possible so that the scientist could place her face in position, but while the only reason for Jemma to part the cheeks of the ass of Sharon was just that, the blond agent could not deny that the warmth exuded by the hands of Jemma was also having an effect on her, even if it was not as potent as the feeling of her warm tongue against the rim of her asshole.</p>
<p>The blond agent also did not need to turn her attention toward the direction of the only man in the room – though she could probably do that easier, since she only had to move her head – in order to know that he was watching what Jemma was doing at that moment. Sharon was of two minds in regards to the question of whether or not the Master would have a smile on his face as he watched Jemma scoop the fresh cum – direct from his cock – that he had placed in the asshole of Sharon, but if she was being honest, she would have to admit that it was far more likely that the Master would have a smile on his face than without.</p>
<p>As her thoughts turned toward the Master, a corner of her mind brought up the option of rebelling against him, but at almost the same time that that thought entered the forefront of her mind, Sharon mentally shook her head even as the greater part of her mind reminded that smaller part of her consciousness that that was impossible.</p>
<p>It was true that she was still referring to him as a ‘man’, but that was only because she was not sure of what the proper term to use would be. She fought the urge to turn his attention toward his direction – and that was rather easy because the ministrations of Jemma was helping her in that regard – even as she reminded herself that the Master is far more powerful than anyone  or anything – human, mutant, enhanced, or otherwise – that she had read or heard about.</p>
<p>Indeed, there was a part of Sharon that could not help but wonder if the reason why her superiors had sent her here was because they wanted to get rid of her, but that thought fled from the forefront of the mind of the blond agent as soon as she reminded herself that she was the one who had insisted that she enter this building without the benefit of back-up.</p>
<p>‘<em>But where is the back-up?’</em> a corner of her mind asked.</p>
<p>That was a question that was destined not to be answered as a moment or two after Sharon mentally asked herself, she placed that thought away from the forefront of her mind even as another moan escaped from her lips.</p>
<p>The reason for the moan was still the ministrations of Jemma, but this time, the reason why the moan was louder than usual was because the brunette scientist had done something different and that was because Jemma did not actually scoop the fresh cum out of the asshole of Sharon at that time, instead, she used her tongue to actually lick the rim of the asshole of Sharon, sending signals of pleasure straight to the forefront of the brain of the blond agent and forcing her to turn her thoughts away from whatever it was that she was thinking about at that moment.</p>
<p>It would appear, however, that that was a one-time thing – or at  least, something that would not regularly happen – because the next time Sharon felt the wet tongue of Jemma, the brunette scientist had resumed using it in order to scoop the cum that their Master had placed on her asshole.</p>
<p>As her thoughts returned toward the Master, Sharon finally allowed her gaze to turn slightly, turning it toward the direction of where she thought he would be, though she would have to admit that she was not exactly surprised when she saw that he was not there.</p>
<p>She would have turned her attention toward another direction just to see if he was at that direction, but she was prevented from doing so as another moan escaped from her lips a few moments later, and that moan distracted her long enough that the thoughts of what she actually wanted to do fled from the forefront of her mind.</p>
<p>As with before, the reason for the moan that escaped from the lips of Sharon would have something to do with the ministrations of Jemma, but this time, the moan that escaped from the lips of the blond agent had nothing to do with the wet tongue of the brunette scientist, rather, it had more to do with the fingers of her hand, and Sharon would have to admit that it was actually only upon the moment that she felt the fingers of Jemma – two of them, most likely her middle and index finger – being inserted pass the lips of her womanhood that Sharon had even realized that the brunette scientist had removed one of his hands from the cheeks of her ass.</p>
<p>Sharon could still feel the fingers of Jemma inside her most intimate of parts a second or two after she had first felt the same, and that was something remarkable because if she was being honest, Sharon would have thought that Jemma would have removed her fingers already. Instead, however, the brunette scientist began to move her fingers pass the lips of the womanhood of  the blond agent so that a few moments later, it was imitating a cock as it was moving in and out of her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>A part of Sharon would have to admit that she was actually rather disappointed because there was no way that the two fingers of Jemma could imitate the cock of their Master. For one thing, the two fingers of the brunette scientist was nowhere near as thick as the cock of their Master, but somehow, Jemma realized what Sharon was thinking, because a few moments later, instead of two, Jemma had added another finger, and soon three fingers of the brunette scientist was moving in and out of the most intimate of parts of Sharon, causing another loud moan to escape from her lips a few moments later.</p>
<p>She would have continued to moan but the sound of pleasure that was supposed to have escaped from the lips of Sharon was cut off a few moments later by the sound of footsteps to the front of her. The blond agent stopped herself from moaning so that no sound would escape from her lips at the same time that she turned her attention toward the direction where the sound came from, but she did not actually have to do that in order to know who was making the sound in the first place.</p>
<p>After all, there are only three people in the room at that moment, and one of those three was Sharon herself.</p>
<p>“You look as if you are enjoying yourself immensely, slave,” the voice of the Master tore through the consciousness – and the pleasure – that Sharon was feeling. Hearing him speak was more than enough to force Sharon down from the figurative peak of pleasure that she had been climbing, though he did not actually pull all the way back of the base of that figurative peak as Sharon could still feel pleasure even as Jemma continued to lick the rim of her ass and stimulate her cunt with her fingers.</p>
<p> As the Master did not speak, Sharon realized that he was asking her a question, and she knew without being told that she had to answer that question, so a few moments later, she replied, “Yes, Master, thank you, Master,” she said.</p>
<p>It may be Jemma who was actually providing her with the pleasure that she was feeling at that moment, but Sharon knew that the brunette scientist was only doing what she was doing because she was ordered to do so by the Master, hence, it is the Master whom Sharon should thank.</p>
<p>The smile that appeared on the face of the Master a few moments later certainly gave the blond agent the impression that her decision to thank him was the correct choice, but before Sharon could say anything else, the Master cut her off.</p>
<p>He did not even use his voice to cut her off, instead, he simply made a show of wrapping one of his hands around the girth of is cock before using those fingers wrapped around his manhood in order to point the tip of the same toward the face of Sharon. Even if the Master had not actually said anything, the unspoken command was rather obvious, and a few moments later, Sharon pulled herself toward the direction of where the Master stood – at the same time that she moved forward, Jemma also moved so that she could continue with what she was doing – and a few moments later, she was actually able to kiss the tip of his manhood.</p>
<p>Again, Sharon did not wait for any order from the Master as she parted her lips as wide as possible, allowing the Master to push his cock forward – and he did shove it forward in such a way that it advertised that he really did not care what Sharon thought – into her warm and wet mouth.</p>
<p>The taste of his cock shot to the forefront of the mind of the blond agent, and it was actually a rather familiar taste for Sharon by this point. It was precisely because she was familiar with the taste of his manhood – and the taste of his cum as well, some of which continue to cling onto the tip of his cock and the shaft of his manhood – that she was able to identify the foreign taste that also clung onto the skin covering his manhood.</p>
<p>A part of the mind of Sharon felt no small amount of disgust at that moment as she realized that the foreign taste that was at the forefront of her mind at that moment actually came from her, specifically it was the taste of her ass, that hole being the last one that the Master had used.</p>
<p>The old Sharon would have protested at that realization, but the Sharon who now closed her lips so that it formed an almost vacuum seal around the girth of the cock that had just fucked her own ass did not mind the taste, and perhaps it was because she was trying to convince herself that, a few moments later, she began to move forward and back, running her lips against the skin covering the shaft of his cock using a pace that was clearly intended to make the Master cum again, even if Sharon realized that that might not be possible as only a few minutes had passed since he had hosed her asshole with his seed.</p>
<p>Even if the pace that Sharon had chosen was fast, it was evidently not fast enough for the Master, and that was the impression that the blond agent got a few moments later because at that same instant, the Master placed both of his hands on the side of her head and he used that as his leverage to compel her to increase the pace with which she was sliding his cock in and out of her warm and wet oral orifice.</p>
<p>He may have just finished hosing the asshole of Sharon with his seed, but a few moments later, the blond agent actually felt his cock twitch while the same was still buried in her mouth, and that was the only thing that Sharon needed to feel in order to know that he was about to release his seed again. She actually tightened his grip – with her mouth – around the girth of his cock because she wanted him to hose the insides of her oral orifice, but the Master evidently has other plans, because a few moments later, he removed his cock from her mouth.</p>
<p>Even before a look of disappointment could appear on the face of Sharon, however, the warm and sticky seed of the Master erupted from the tip of his cock, and because the tip of his manhood was pointed toward the face of Sharon – and it was only at that moment that the blond agent realized that that was the plan of the Master in the first place – his warm seed landed directly on the pretty face of the blond agent.</p>
<p>If she was being honest, Sharon would have to admit that she was prepared to place a disappointed expression on her face when she felt him remove his cock from her warm and wet mouth, but that look of disappointment did not actually materialize, because while it is true that the Master had not hosed her oral cavity with his seed, the fact that he had given her a face mask made entirely of his cum was more than enough consolation for the blond agent, and a small smile actually came across her face a few moments later.</p>
<p>Not even the fact that Jemma had stopped with what she was doing would have removed the smile that was on the face of Sharon, and indeed, the blond agent realized that if she were to ask Jemma what the brunette had turned her attention to when the scientist replaced their Master on the spot in front of Sharon, the brunette scientist would probably have said that it was the smile that Sharon was wearing.</p>
<p>Of course, Sharon did not actually get to ask the question, because even before the question could truly form on the front of the mind of Sharon, the brunette scientist in front of her was actually moving, and within a few moments, Sharon could feel the lips of Jemma against her own, even as the brunette scientist mirrored the position that Sharon was in on that moment – on her hands and knees – but with her face focused toward the direction of Sharon.</p>
<p>The fact that Sharon had parted her lips to say something in reaction to Jemma suddenly crashing her lips against those of Sharon – and belatedly realizing that because Jemma was kissing her, she would not have been able to say anything anyway – was something that the brunette scientist was quick to take advantage of, because with her lips parted, it was impossible for Sharon to prevent the tongue of Jemma from entering her oral cavity.</p>
<p>Sharon was able to intercept the tongue of Jemma with her own, but rather than push the tongue of the brunette scientist out of her mouth, the reason why Sharon intercepted the tongue of Jemma with her own was so that she could wrestle with it, and when the two of them placed some distance between their lips a few moments later, their tongues were still wrestling with one another.</p>
<p>The chuckling sound coming from the direction of their Master told Sharon that he was amused with the show that she and Jemma were putting up for him, yet the fact that that chuckle was not as loud as Sharon would have expected told the blond scientist that this show that she and Jemma are putting up would only hold his attention for so long.</p>
<p>Indeed, Sharon was already wondering what to do next in order to ensure that their Master would be amused – and though it looked as if she was concentrating on what she was doing at that moment, it was obvious that Jemma was also thinking about that – when the Master broke through the small moans that were escaping from the lips of Sharon and Jemma, and this time, he had used words in order to force them to stop what they are doing.</p>
<p>“That is enough,” he said, using a tone that would have left no question that he was bored, yet at the same time, that tone carried with it a promise of punishment if either Jemma or Sharon would not do what they were ordered to do.</p>
<p>It was only after the show that she was putting up with Jemma had stopped that Sharon had decided to use her peripheral vision to look around her, and the eyes of the blond – though she was hardly the only one because Jemma also did the same thing – widened as she realized that the three of them were not in the same room that they were in when she and Jemma began their show.</p>
<p>Instead, they were now in a room that was obvious built around a great wooden table that could easily seat twenty people – with nine people each on the long side and two on either end of the table. It took Sharon a few moments to realize that she and Jemma were actually on their hands and knees on the surface of the table, and the Master was seated on one end of the table with his eyes focused on them.</p>
<p>Sharon parted her lips to say something, but before she could push any sound out of her mouth, the Master spoke again, though it was obvious that he was addressing the brunette scientist rather than Sharon.</p>
<p>“You know what to do,” Sharon heard him speak.</p>
<p>Sharon took those words as confirmation that the message was intended for Jemma, after all, if she was being honest, the blond agent would have to admit that she actually does not know what the Master was speaking about, and not even the fact that the Master had provided a clue a few moments later would have changed that.</p>
<p>The clue that the Master had provided was in the form of a double-ended dildo that appeared in the middle of Sharon and Jemma who were still looking at each other. It would appear that Jemma realized what the order was, because without uttering a single sound, the beautiful brunette scientist took the double-ended dildo before she reoriented herself, and soon, Sharon found herself staring at the slit in between the lips of the cunt of her brunette colleague.</p>
<p>Even that, however, did not last for long, because a few moments later, a moan – though it was a theatrical one – escaped from the lips of Jemma even as she pressed one end of the fake cock against that slit that Sharon had been staring at. It took Jemma a few moments to actually stretch the slit in between the lips of her womanhood wide enough so that the bulbous tip of the fake cock could enter her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>As she stared at what her colleague was doing, the eyes of Sharon widened. Perhaps it was because she remembered that this fake cock that Jemma was trying to insert into her most intimate of parts is a double-ended one, or perhaps it was something else, but in the end, it did not matter.</p>
<p>The reason why the eyes of Sharon widened was because she finally realized what the order was, and with a whimper, she began to reposition herself as well so that a few moments later, even if she was still on her hands and knees, it was her nether regions that was facing toward the direction of Jemma, and the brunette scientist also had her nether regions pointed toward the blond agent.</p>
<p>This position also meant that it was possible for Sharon to gently guide the other tip of the fake cock – that same that was even now buried in the snatch of Jemma – against the slit in between the lips of her own womanhood.</p>
<p>Sharon could feel the bulbous tip of the fake cock as she pressed the same against the slit in between her lips and her eyes widened even as a small moan of pleasure escaped from her lips even as the very trip of the fake cock entered her most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>“Ah...,” the moan that escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later was the reaction of the brunette scientist to the fact that the fake cock inside her moved slightly, but that moan was complimented a few moments later as a moan – and it was almost exactly the same as the one that had just escaped from the lips of Jemma – escaped from the lips of Sharon, marking the exact moment that the bulbous tip of her end of the fake cock pierced through the slit in between the lips of the womanhood of Sharon.</p>
<p>At that moment, the two of them were actually connected to each other through a plastic double-ended fake cock, with the bulbous tips of the same inserted pass the lips of their cunts and into their most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>The pleasure that Sharon was feeling at that moment, she was sure, was also the same pleasure that Jemma was feeling. The two of them were proudly displaying themselves in front of their Master for his pleasure, but a few moments later, it became obvious that this was not enough for him.</p>
<p>“You may begin,” Sharon heard him say, and she would readily admit that she was not sure what it was that she and Jemma are supposed to do, at least, until the moment that Jemma began to move, and a gasp escaped from the lips of Sharon a few moments later as she felt Jemma shake her hips at the same time that the brunette scientist pushed backward, causing the fake cock that was already buried inside the cunt of Sharon to move forward.</p>
<p>The fact that the dildo was moving forward – or at least, it was from the point of view of Sharon – meant that the walls of the cunt of the blond agent had to expand in order to accommodate the fake cock in her most intimate of parts. Of course, the feeling of the walls of her vaginal canal expanding cause lightning bolts of pleasure to shoot up through the spine of Sharon and to the forefront of her mind, and one could say that her reaction – pushing back against Jemma – was almost involuntary.</p>
<p>Of course, as Sharon pushed back against Jemma, that meant that the brunette scientist was also forced to take more of the fake cock into her own cunt, and Sharon was convinced that that was what was happening from the moan of pleasure that escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later.</p>
<p>The movement on the part of Sharon caused Jemma to move as well, and that, in turn, caused Sharon to push back as well.</p>
<p>It was not long before their mutual movement was causing the other woman to take more of the length of the fake cock into her own cunt, and soon, the two of them were causing more and more of the length of the fake cock to disappear in their cunts.</p>
<p>The sensation of pleasure that she was feeling at that moment threatened to overwhelm Sharon, but before she could truly lose herself in that sensation, she – and Jemma – was forced to return to the present as the Master suddenly spoke, “Neither of you,” he began, and the fact that he had spoken meant that Sharon – and Jemma – had to turn her attention toward his direction, “are allowed to cum before I finish my breakfast.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, when Sharon focused her gaze upon the direction of the Master, she could see that a selection of breakfast foods was indeed laid up in front of him. The sheer number of selection available to the Master made the heart of Sharon sunk because from the number of choices alone, it was obvious that the Master had no intention of allowing them to comply with the command that he had given, which meant that it was his intention to punish the two of them, and he was just making up an excuse to do so.</p>
<p>Even if the intention of the Master was rather obvious, Sharon knew that it was not as if she had a choice. She had to do as she was ordered to do even if it would result to her being punished, and the only thing that she could hope for was that the punishment that the Master had intended for them was not as painful as the punishment that they would have earned if they truly did deserve it.</p>
<p>‘<em>What are you saying?’</em> it was rather easy for Sharon to identify the voice that broke through the reverie that she had fallen into even if it was coming from the back of her mind, after all, the voice that she heard was her own, and before she could think too much about it, the voice continued, ‘<em>The Master would punish you only if you deserve it.’</em></p>
<p>Whatever it was that Sharon would have said in reply to the words that her own subconscious was torturing her with was cut off a few moments later as a gasp escaped from the lips of the blond agent, followed almost instantly by a loud moan that advertised the pleasure that she felt in response to Jemma resuming her movements to push more of the length of the fake cock connecting her and Sharon together.</p>
<p>Briefly, Sharon wondered if her subconscious was also playing with Jemma, but in the end, it actually did not matter as it was obvious that Jemma intended to follow with the instructions that their Master had given, and the only thing that Sharon could do was to give as much as she was receiving. In any case, she did not think that her own vaginal canal could accommodate the entirety of the length of the fourteen inch long double-ended dildo, and that was exactly what was going to happen if Sharon would not return the ministrations that she was receiving from the brunette scientist.</p>
<p>From the moans that began to escape from the lips of Jemma a few moments later, it would have been obvious that the blond agent was giving back as much as the brunette scientist was giving.</p>
<p>“Ah...ah...ah...,” sounds soon echoed around the room even as Sharon and Jemma pushed against each other, forcing the other to take more and more of the fake cock that was connecting them into their most intimate of parts. As humiliating as what the two of them were doing was, however, it was not actually the most humiliating thing that they were being subjected to at that moment, because the most humiliating thing that they are being subjected to at that moment would actually be the fact that their Master was not even looking at them.</p>
<p>It was rather difficult for Sharon – and possibly for Jemma as well – to turn her attention toward the direction of where the Master was seated, but whenever she would make the attempt, she could see that the Master was not even looking at them, and instead, he seem to focus on the food in front of him.</p>
<p>Even if that was the case, however, neither Sharon nor Jemma dared to stop with what they are doing because even if the Master was not looking at them, it was still possible for him to hear them, and Sharon was sure that the moans that were escaping from her lips – and from Jemma – was serenading him.</p>
<p>While the moans that were escaping from  the lips of Sharon and Jemma were the first sounds that serenaded the ears of the Master, it was not long before those same sounds were joined by another, and it was the sound of flesh hitting flesh as the cheeks of the ass of Sharon and Jemma began to crash against each other, a feat that would only have been possible if the two of them had taken as much of the fake cock that connected the two of them as possible inside their most intimate of parts.</p>
<p>To the blond scientist, it felt as if the tip of the fake cock was pressing against the entrance to her womb, but she dared not complain about it as she was sure that Jemma was feeling the exact same thing as she was feeling at that moment.</p>
<p>Sharon was once more reminded of the impossibility of the task that they were given a few moments later when she felt a lightning bolt of pleasure shoot up from the direction of her cunt toward the forefront of her brain. That signal that her mind had received was a warning that she was about to reach her release, and a suggestion that she should probably take it slow, but even if Sharon would have wanted to slow down, in the end, she would need the cooperation of Jemma, and even if it was obvious that Jemma was also receiving the same warning, the brunette scientist was not slowing down.</p>
<p>“Master...,” the pleading tone escaped from the lips of Jemma a few moments later, “Master...please...please, may I cum? Please?”</p>
<p>The Master did not even hesitate, “No,” he replied, and indeed he had pronounced that refusal using a tone that would have left no doubt that he would not change his mind. He had not even turned his attention toward the direction of Jemma when he made the refusal, and somehow, the brunette scientist took that to mean that he was just having fun with her, that he would give permission if she were to ask again, so, naturally, the brunette scientist tried again.</p>
<p>“Master...please....may this dirty whore cum for you?” she asked.</p>
<p>This time, the Master did turn his attention toward the direction of Jemma, allowing Sharon to believe that he was about to give permission – and at the same time, the blond scientist told herself that if the Master was going to give permission, then she would beg for it as well – but the hopes that Sharon allowed herself to have was crushed a few moments later with the words that the Master had uttered.</p>
<p>“I said no, dirty whore,” he replied, and just to show how serious he was, he added a few moments later, “I want to have my breakfast in peace, so I suggest you do not say anything else, I only need to hear you cunts moaning like the whores that you are.”</p>
<p>It was hard to believe that those words that the Master had uttered would be enough to keep Jemma from begging, but for whatever reason, no words – even if her moans continued – escaped from the lips of Jemma. This made Sharon realize that the Master must have cast some sort of spell on the brunette scientist.</p>
<p>Sharon was able to confirm that that was the case a few moments later, because a few moments later, it was her turn to ask for permission, and while the sounds and the words formed on the mind of Sharon – and she was able to manipulate her lips – those same words and sounds did not escape from her mouth.</p>
<p>The fact that she and Jemma could not even beg for permission to cum weighed heavily on the mind of Sharon, and for one reason or another, it caused more bolts of pleasure to shoot up through her spine from the direction of her cunt. She felt the figurative flames burning between her loins increase in temperature once more, and at the same time, she told herself to fight against the pleasure that was fueling those same figurative flames.</p>
<p>All of that, however, was for naught, as a few moments later, Sharon felt herself losing control, and a loud moan of desperation and pleasure – and this time, the sounds did escape from her lips – echoed around the room to mark the fact that she had just reached her release.</p>
<p>The blond agent, however, was hardly the only one who had reached her orgasm, because a few moments later, the sounds that had already escaped from the lips of Sharon also escaped from the lips of Jemma as the brunette also reached her orgasm.</p>
<p>Even as their spunk began to spill out of their stuffed cunts, the two women stopped with what they are doing, and as one, the two of them collapsed against the surface of the table that they were on. As the two of them were still connected to each other, even when they collapsed, their hips were raised on the air, with the fake cock connecting them barely visible between the cheeks of their ass.</p>
<p>The sound of silverware echoed around the room as the Master continued with his breakfast, but before either Sharon or Jemma could actually come down from the high that they had achieved as a result of their latest orgasm, the Master broke through the relative silence that had descended inside the breakfast room.</p>
<p>He used a neutral tone to speak, but even if that was the case, it was rather obvious to both Sharon and Jemma that he was not pleased with what they had done.</p>
<p>“I see that neither of my two whores can live up to my expectations,” the Master said.</p>
<p>Those few words were more than enough to force Sharon down from the high that she had achieved, and judging from the jerking movements of Jemma, it was obvious that the brunette scientist was also forced to return to the present as a result of the Master speaking.</p>
<p>It was, however, the blond agent who was able to speak first, “Master,” she began, and the pleading tone that she had used was there despite the fact that she would readily admit that she was surprised at the fact that she could speak again. Sharon, however, placed the surprise that she felt to the other side of her mind as she tried to turn her attention toward the man who was seated at the head of the table that she was on even as she continued, “Please, forgive me, forgive us.”</p>
<p>The silence that greeted the plea of Sharon caused her to be more afraid than had the Master actually said something, because the fact that the Master was not saying anything was a dead giveaway that he was really very pissed and was not in the mood to forgive.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was because she realized that that was the case that Jemma did not even bother to make the attempt, though that did not mean that the brunette scientist was going to just take the punishment without attempting to change the mind of the Master, after all, she was the one who had been the first to ask permission to cum even if the Master had prohibited it.</p>
<p>It just so happened that the method that Jemma had chosen to try to convince the Master involved her resuming what she was doing a few moments ago, and that meant that Jemma was soon back on her hands and knees and pushing the fake cock against the most intimate of parts of Sharon once more.</p>
<p>“Ah!” a moan escaped from the lips of Sharon, though a few moments later, she mirrored what Jemma was attempting and soon the two of them had resumed grinding the cheeks of their ass against the other.</p>
<p>“You two are already in deep trouble for disobeying my order not to cum,” the Master said a few moments later. Those words made Sharon – and Jemma – turn her attention toward the direction of the Master, and the blond agent cringed when she saw the expression on his face.</p>
<p>Sharon parted her lips to say something, but before she could do so, the Master cut her off, “Are you two that desperate to be fucked?” he asked. It was a rhetorical question, because he certainly did not wait for either Sharon or Jemma to say anything before he nodded as he said, “Very well, let us see if we could fix those desires by having you spend the entire day with the rape-hounds.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>